Book One of The Cape Cod Trilogy: Beneath The Waves
by XxMoonlitShadowxX
Summary: When an opportunity presents itself, Stiles Stilinski finds himself packing up everything he owns, to move by himself across the country to Cape Cod where he makes himself a new life at his mother's beach cottage on the shores of the beach front town. *Non Human Stiles* *Stiles/OC mating fanfic* *AU OOC* *Starts after 3b* * Book One Of The Cape Cod Trilogy
1. Chapter 1

Beneath The Waves Chapter 1

It had been a week since Stiles Stilinski had awoken from the coma that the death of the Nogitsune had put him in.

Scott had stayed by his side the entire time along with the rest of the pack and Stile's father John.

They knew that the incident with the Nogitsune would have an effect on Stiles but they never realized exactly how much.

As soon as he awoke Stiles had seemed off and distant.

He didn't smile or answer sarcastically anymore and there was a noticeable sadness in his eyes.

No one expected it when Stiles had called the pack together to announce that he didn't feel right staying here in Beacon Hills anymore.

He explained to them that he had had enough of dealing with life threatening circumstances for the rest of his days.

The pack was undoubtedly upset over the news that Stiles wanted to leave.

But when he explained how he needed to move on and make a life elsewhere and try and heal from the damage that had been done; no one knew how much that was true except for his best friend.

Scott could feel the sadness and stress that poured out of his friend over the last few years dealing with the supernatural and after sharing a knowing look with Stile's father.

They both agreed that it would be for the best if Stiles no longer took part in the happenings of the pack or Beacon Hills.

Scott then took the pack aside and explained to them that Stile's was done with dealing with the supernatural and all that came with it; freeing him of his duties within the pack permanently.

He was free to leave the pack in hopes of healing from the trauma that had no doubt left a permanent effect on his life.

After long and drawn out goodbyes, Stile's packed up his things and said goodbye to his friends.

He decided to sell his baby blue jeep that only reminded him of the pain that had happened over the years and bought a plane ticket to the one place he knew felt like home.

That was how he found himself driving down the long winding roads that led to the beaches off the coast of Cape Cod in his new Metallic Silver Volkswagen Beetle 1.8T.

Heading towards the secluded 10 acres of land that held the beachside cottage that was his mother's favorite place, he tapped his fingers against the steering wheel as he sang along to the song Beautiful Pain by Eminem ft. Sia.

Reclining back against the black leatherette seats he watched as the rain pelted against his windshield as he neared the turn off to his property that his father had given him from his inheritance from his mother.

He technically wasn't supposed to inherit the property until he had turned eighteen; but with everything that happened, his father agreed that it would be the best place for him to live comfortably.

At Stile's request, his father had pulled him out of high school and had the court give him emancipation to free him from a legal guardianship.

Stiles knew it was painful for his father to let go of his only son but knew that this was the only way that Stiles could ever be happy after everything they had been through together.

Stiles breath caught in his throat as he felt a lump form when he turned off onto the familiar road that led to the grassy acres.

He felt tears blur his vision when he pulled up to the beautiful light blue cottage that was his mother's pride and joy.

 _"_ _I'm here, mom. I promised I'd come back for you._

 _I'm never leaving again I promise._

 _This time I'm here to stay."_

Stiles whispered up to the dark skies above.

A strange sense of peace came over him and he knew his mom was here with him.

Watching over him and welcoming him home.

He knew at that moment that everything would be okay.

This place would heal the holes in his heart and give him a chance to live the life he had always wanted.

Wiping his eyes with the sleeves of his flannel shirt he grabbed the backpack of the few personal items that he took with him and threw open the door to his car.

Slamming it shut, he raced up the winding wooden stairs that led to the front door before he quickly pulled out the keys and threw it open before slamming it closed.

He slid down with his back pressed up against the door and onto the wooden floor of the entrance hall pulling his knees up to his chest and letting out a shuddering breath.

This was it.

This was his new meaning of forever.

As the rain pounded on the outside of the house, Stiles stopped to catch his breath before shakily rising to his feet and walking off further into the cottage with memories flooding his vision.


	2. Chapter 2

Beneath The Waves Chapter 2

Stiles turned on the lights all around the house as he walked through getting reacquainted with the roomy cottage.

The cottage had four bedrooms all with on suites and a cozy kitchen with a spacious living room off to the side.

The floors were made of dark wood and the walls were all painted in shades of blues and greys.

Walking into the kitchen he smiled seeing that the white shabby chic cabinetry and island remained the same as when he was last here.

Placing his backpack on the granite countertops his eyes wandered around the room as he took in the round dining table in the corner of the kitchen with curved white upholstered window seats surrounding it underneath a large bay window.

Letting out a yawn he ventured up the dark wood staircase that led to the upper level of the house and peeked into each of the smaller bedrooms before heading down to the double doors of the master suite.

Upon entering he was greeted with the sight of a large spacious bedroom with a four poster canopy bed with white fresh linens and a quilt that his mother made years ago laying on top. Padding over to the bed he ran his hand along the quilt allowing himself to remember back to the day she had made it.

After a few minutes he turned to the glass double doors that led out to the balcony overlooking the ocean as he watched the lightning flash across the sky.

The dark waves crashed onto the beach below as Stiles scanned the horizon.

The sun had already gone down and the moon had disappeared behind the grey clouds as the storm raged.

A part of him already felt lighter being in the safety of his new home knowing that no one would be able to find him here and that the stress of Beacon Hills was long gone.

Smiling softly he turned away from the balcony and stripped out of his clothes leaving him only in his boxer briefs before retreating to the master bathroom for a hot shower before bed.

As soon as the hot water hit his milky skin, he leaned up against the cold tiles of the shower and closed his eyes letting out a heavy sigh.

He knew what he did was the right choice.

He could see it even more clearly now.

It was like the stress was washing off of his body and down into the drain beneath him.

He was lucky to have a father who understood his need to go out into the world alone.

Scott also had been amazing in handling this with gentle care.

He knew they thought he was broken and may never heal from the trauma that he had been through back home, but Stiles knew differently.

He could already feel the strength that he gained from being in this place and knew that things would work out for the better now that he could be the person he was supposed to be.

He knew though in his heart that the supernatural seemed to find him no matter where he was.

And he had fully accepted that fact when he decided he would come here to live out the rest of his days.

He just hoped and prayed that the next adventure that he had within the supernatural community would be far easier and less life threatening than what he had already encountered back home.

Opening his eyes he rubbed a hand over his face as he let a slow smile appear on his lips.

He already had a feeling that the things to come soon were going to be the best thing that happened to him in his entire seventeen years of existence.

Everyone always discounted his feelings because he was only human.

But he wasn't just any human. He was Stiles Stilinski.

And when he had a feeling about something, he knew to trust his instincts and follow his heart wherever it led him.

He could feel it in his heart that something was going to happen soon and that his life would never be the same again.

After washing himself quickly he stepped out of the shower and dried himself off before making his way back into the bedroom.

Changing into a pair of clean boxers, he turned out the lights and slipping inside the covers moving to lay on his side to watch the storm with a contented sigh.

In all the time he'd been alive he never felt happier than in this exact moment.

He watched as the storm started to quiet and pass over exposing the moon in all its brilliant glory covering him in its soft glow.

His eyelids became heavy and he smiled as he thought of the adventures he'd have here in his beachside escape.

Letting sleep overtake him, his last thought was the most honest thing he had ever spoken.

" _I'm Home."_


	3. Chapter 3

Beneath The Waves Chapter 3

The next morning the sun shone brightly down onto the canopy bed where Stiles was fast asleep and snoring loudly.

The cawing of seagulls was what made him finally open his eyes before quickly shutting them because of the bright morning light.

He felt a slight breeze and could practically taste the salty air as he looked over to where the balcony doors were wide open leading out towards the beach.

He figured the doors must have blown open sometime during the night and stretched slowly.

Getting up and walking out onto the balcony, he smiled when the salty sea air hit his skin.

It was good to be home.

His beachside property was nestled far away from any other residences and he silently said a prayer of thanks for that as he took in the beauty of the land surrounding his cottage.

Scanning his eyes along the beach, he was suddenly startled by the sight of a soaking wet form that lay along the sandy beach just below his balcony.

He looked closely and saw that it was a shape of a small Asian girl who looked to be about his age with long black hair and seemed to be knocked out and completely naked.

A blush appeared on Stiles cheeks before he shook his head.

"Not even 24 hours here and already shit starts happening…"

He muttered to himself before he pulled on his jeans and a long sleeved black t shirt and practically fell down the stairs at how fast he was trying to get out the door and onto the beach below.

As soon as his feet hit the sand he took off at a sprint to where the girl lay and dropped down onto his knees besides her getting his first good look at the newest arrival on his doorstep.

She was smaller than any of the other girls he'd seen back home and had an hour glass figure.

Her long raven black hair came down to the small of her back just above her nice sized backside.

His gaze traveled up her body stopping at the sight of her full perky breasts that looked to be about a D cup and finally rested on her face where she had a cute button nose, plump pink lips, shaped brows.

He was amazed at her long lashes that hid the sight of her eyes beneath them.

She was gorgeous. But what was she doing on his beach naked?

Stile's hand reached up and ghosted along her jawline lightly touching her lips.

He had been with different girls back home but none of them seemed to compare to this strange girl who had suddenly appeared in his world.

He felt a pull on his mind, body and soul and wanted to see her beautiful eyes and kiss her full lips.

He started to daydream about running his hands all down her body in sweet gentle caresses and felt himself growing hard as his cock strained against his denim jeans.

He almost leaned down and stole a kiss from the sleeping beauty but he stopped himself just in time trying to distance himself from her.

What the fuck was happening to him?

No matter how hard he tried to back away he found he couldn't leave her.

No, something was definitely different about her.

His heart ached at the thought of ever leaving her side.

He didn't even know the girl and he was already head over heels with her.

Hell, he didn't even know the color of her eyes much less her name.

But none of that mattered to him. Right now all he saw was her.

She the most beautiful girl he had ever laid eyes on and he felt a wave of possessiveness wash over him as he moved closer and gently took her in his arms.

Holding her close he wondered who she was and where she had come from.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw something that made his eyes widen in pure shock.

Turning carefully he saw that there was a trail of small footprints that led to where he had found the mysterious girl.

That wasn't the half of it though.

The footsteps had come out of the sea.

Looking down at the girl that he held tightly in his arms, he knew whatever she was would be something that he'd never encountered before but that was alright with him.

He knew that the moment he laid eyes on her that he would never let her leave his sight again.

It was like a strange thread of energy linked him to the girl and he knew there would be no breaking the bond that he had instantly formed with her.

He knew enough about what Scott had told him about wolf mates and he knew that this was what it was.

Except this girl was no wolf.

She was something fragile and beautiful.

She was a beauty that had come from the waves and he knew that she was his mate.

After realizing what had happened Stiles slowly stood and with the girl still in his arms, he made his way back inside his beach cottage.

Quickly taking her up the stairs to the master bedroom, he lay her onto the bed and brought the covers up around her.

Looking at her laying in his bed made his heart stutter with tenderness and he decided that it would be better if he was here to watch over her.

Lying down right beside her while she slept, he watched her eyes flutter like she was having some sort of dream and he found himself running his fingers through her long wet hair trying to comfort her.

He had checked her pulse when they were out on the beach and deduced that she must have been knocked unconscious somehow and would wake up sometime soon.

Taking her small hand in his, he intertwined their fingers and brought the back of her hand up to his lips and laid a gentle kiss on each of her fingers before bringing her hand up and nuzzling it with his nose and cheek.

She smelled amazing.

Her scent was the most amazing smell that he had ever had the pleasure of sniffing in his entire life.

Her skin smelled like the salty air and the deep blue sea.

Wrapping an arm around her waist he drew her into his chest and laid a sweet kiss on her forehead as he listened to her quiet breathing.

He knew the feeling that he had last night had given him amble warning so it came as no surprise that something happened so soon after he arrived.

He smiled to himself as he wondered what Scott and the rest of his former pack would say when they found he had a mate that just happened to walk up out of the sea's crashing waves.

He decided that after she woke up and he got to spend some time with her that he would send Scott a text and let him know of the new events that had come to pass.

As he gazed down at his beautiful mate, he smiled knowing that this was only the beginning.

This was the start of a new adventure.


	4. Chapter 4

Beneath The Waves Chapter 4

Kishiko slowly opened her eyes to find someone or something wrapped around her holding her tightly to them.

She had left the palace to go in search of her mate whose scent had led to here.

She breathed in and grinned happily when her mate's scent filled her entire being.

God he smelled amazing.

Looking down she noticed that a human boy around seventeen was wrapped around her snoring loudly.

His arms held her gently and one of his jean clad legs was thrown over her own.

Reaching a hand down she ran her fingers through his messy brown hair that was sticking up in every direction.

His face was that of an angel and she longed to kiss his lips that were currently resting on her bare collarbone.

Sighing happily, she smirked down at the sleeping boy thinking of how her parents were going to freak out with happiness when they found out she had finally found her mate.

Wrapping her arms tightly around him she nuzzled her nose into his hair before laying a kiss on right below his ear making him moan in his sleep.

He was human no doubt but that didn't matter much seeing as how when they mated for the first time he would be turned into what she was anyways.

It was actually pretty common for Ningyo's to take humans as mates.

Her mother had been human until her father took her as his bride transforming her into a Ningyo like him.

Thinking of how happy they would be almost made her cry, but she stopped herself before the tears that would turn into shiny pearls would drop onto her mate.

She giggled thinking of how he probably wouldn't appreciate pearls raining down on him every time she cried but hey what could you do?

Not her fault that she was a Japanese water fairy that cried pearl tears.

Sighing once more she gently removed herself from her mate's tight grasp and got up off the bed and found a flannel shirt that lay in a heap of clothes on the floor and pulled it around her buttoning it up leaving the top buttons undone showing off her impressive cleavage.

"Coffee. I need coffee."

She said as she wandered around the house until she found the kitchen.

Her parents were what she supposed humans called "cool parents".

They always taught her about the human world and how she could always go into it just as if she was a normal human girl.

They never even batted an eye anytime she disappeared from their deep sea palace to make her way onto the beach to go seek out her favorite coffee shop or a good book or check out the local night life.

For all intense purposes, she acted exactly any other human girl her age.

She just happened to not be human.

But really that was just a technicality.

As she prepared some coffee she sat down at the dining table in the kitchen and crossed her legs leaning back to take in her new surroundings.

Thank God her mate lived in such a nice place.

Not that she'd have minded if it wasn't though because wherever he was, she would be.

She never would leave him she was sure of it.

They were bound together for eternity and as soon as they were mated he would gain eternal life just as she had.

God she was a lucky girl. To be with her mate for centuries to come was the biggest blessing she could have ever received.

Focusing her hearing, she snorted with laughter when she heard her mate snoring loudly as his heart beat happily in his chest.

He was adorable and she already knew that the bond was solidified now that they had found each other.

Err, or rather she had found him.

Suddenly she heard her mate's heartbeat pick up and pound rapidly in his chest as he most likely had woken up and noticed she was nowhere to be seen.

She laughed lightly as she heard a loud thump as he hit the floor before scrambling to his feet; a string of curses leaving his sweet lips.

She mentally shrugged and figured he'd come down eventually and see that she was indeed here to stay and that they could properly introduce themselves.

Just as she had gotten a cup of coffee and sat back down at the table he came racing through the kitchen but slid to a stop and froze when he saw that she was sitting down at the table enjoying her coffee.

She quirked an eyebrow at him as his eyes went as big as saucers and his mouth dropped open as he started sputtering trying to find words that seemed to fail him at the moment.

Giving him a heart stopping smile, she placed her coffee on the table and stood making her way over to him stopping right in front of her mate.

His eyes trailed up and down her flannel clad body before stopping at her cleavage; a fierce blush coming over his features.

"Y-You're…wearing my shirt…and Oh sweet Lord you're not wearing anything under that are you?"

She let out a loud laugh before shaking her head and moving closer to him as he reached out and took her into his arms before burying his face in the crook of her neck.

"I thought you had left to go back to wherever you came from…God I was so scared.

Please don't ever leave me alone like that again…I think I just about had a frickin heart attack…"

Kishiko smiled softly and pulled back as she stood on her tip toes and nuzzled his cheek with her nose.

"I would never leave. Not when I came all this way to find you my human mate."

Stiles sighed happily and took her hand leading her over to the table as he slid in next to her wrapping an arm around her waist protectively as she sipped her coffee.

"So, you're not human, but you act like you're human. How's that work?"

Giggling she patted his hand that rested next to hers on the table.

"Well for one, you're correct. I'm not human. I'm a Ningyo which is a Japanese water fairy.

And two, I frequent the human world often. I tend to act much more human than Ningyo most days."

Stiles nodded and smiled down at her as he watched her sip her coffee lightly.

"A Ningyo. That's a new one.

Usually I deal with werewolves and banshees and things like that.

Then again, Beacon Hills is nowhere near the beach so I guess it makes sense that I've never come across a Ningyo before.

What's your name and how old are you?"

Kishiko nodded and moved closer to him looking up into his beautiful big brown eyes.

"My name is Kishiko.

And I'm seventeen. And will stay seventeen for all of eternity since I have the gift of eternal life."

Stiles eyes grew wide again as he studied his mate's eyes searching for any hint of untruth. Seeing none he swallowed hard as sadness came over his features at the fact that he would pass away before his mate.

Seeing the sadness in his eyes, she took his face in both her hands and forced him gently to look her in the eyes.

"My wonderful mate, you don't need to worry.

When we mate for the first time and complete the mating process, you will be given eternal life as well seeing as how you will also transform into a Ningyo.

You never have to fear death ever again. You will live out your year's right by my side until the end of time."

Stile's breath caught in his throat before he gave her such a big smile that his face hurt from it before engulfing her small body in a huge hug.

"Oh my God so you're saying that I'll no longer be human and that I get to live with you for all of eternity?

I…thank you so much for this. I can't believe I'll no longer be the weakling of a human that I was for so many years…

How do we complete the mating process and how soon do you think we could get started finishing it?"

She laughed at his eagerness and hugged him back just as tightly before pulling back and tilting her head to the side in an amused expression.

"For us to be completely mated and for you to complete your transformation we just need to have sex.

And we can complete the process whenever you're ready, babe.

But before we jump into bed together, I don't believe you've told me your name yet."

Stiles eyes widened again and blushed before ducking his head in embarrassment.

He figured it would be something like sex that needed to happen to complete a mating bond.

He wasn't gonna lie. He was definitely excited by the prospect of taking his mate to bed and then becoming immortal and a Ningyo so they could live together forever.

Suddenly realizing he hadn't answered her question he gave a little smile and took her hand bringing it to his lips.

"My name's Stiles. Stiles Stilinski.

And it'd be awesome to spend eternity with you, Kishiko."

She laughed loudly and wrapped her arms around him before she leaned up and smashed her lips to his in a fiery kiss that poured all the emotions that she had into him stroking his soul against hers.

Stiles let out a low moan as his fingers tangled in her long hair and grasped at her curves as one of his hands trailed up and under the flannel shirt that thinly covered her and explored his mate's stunning body.

Kishiko let out a loud moan as his fingers sent shock waves through her body making her press herself up against him before nestling into his toned chest.

Yup. She could definitely see him being her new meaning of forever.


	5. Chapter 5

Beneath The Waves Chapter 5

Stiles and Kishiko spent the rest of the morning in each other's arms as they worked on getting to know each other with light conversation and gentle caresses.

Looking at the clock in the kitchen Stiles realized he had yet to send a text to Scott with the recent news.

Kishiko reached up and ran her hand gently down his jawline as she observed the nervous look in his eyes.

"What's up, Stiles? You look like you forgot about something."

Stiles looked down at his mate and relaxed under her loving touch.

"It's nothing. I was just going to send a text to my best friend and the pack back in Beacon Hills telling them that I found you.

I'm thinking they'll really be shocked to know I won't be human for much longer."

He said as he sent her a lusty look.

Giggling, Kishiko rose and stretched making the flannel shirt that barely covered her body raise up exposing her naked lady bits.

Stiles eyes grew huge as he locked his eyes on her dampened core which he could actually smell her arousal flowing out of her.

Licking his lips he stood and pulled her flush against him fixing his heated gaze on her.

"I think it could wait though if you want to spend some quality time together doing more important things…"

He said as his hand slipped down and ghosted over the apex of her thighs.

Kishiko threw her head back in a moan as she pressed herself up against his fingers but pulled back to his surprise and stepped away from him giving him a teasing smirk.

"Stiles my wonderful mate, go text your friend. I think I'm going to go search the house for a bath tub so I can replenish myself in some fresh water."

With a wink she sauntered off swinging her hips suggestively as she made her way upstairs and off towards one of the smaller on suites.

Stiles stood there with his mouth hanging open as he tugged on his jeans slightly trying to adjust the now bulging evidence of his own arousal.

"Well shit…I think I could get used to this…"

He muttered as he made his way over to the kitchen island where he had put his backpack last night.

Pulling out his iPhone he quickly scrolled through the long list of messages and texts that he'd received from his friends back home.

Smiling to himself he scrolled through his contacts landing on his best friend's number and dialed his werewolf partner in crime.

It rang three times before a sleepy Scott answered.

 **Scott:** _ **Hello..? What the fuck? What time is it?**_

 **Stiles:** _ **Hey dude. Figured I'd give you a call and tell you some important news.**_

 **Scott:** _ **STILES? Oh my fucking God. We were all wondering if you had made it there in one piece. How the fuck are you, man? How's living in your own bachelor pad finally?"**_

 **Stiles:** _ **-laughs- Yeah, it's me. I made it here just fine. I'm good…well better than good. I'm amazing. I mean I feel amazingly awesome. And uh, it's not really a bachelor pad anymore…which is why I called you and stuff…"**_

 **Scott:** _ **-pause- What are you talking about? Don't tell me you brought a chick home so soon. Dude, you just got there. I didn't think you'd have a one night stand on your first night there."**_

 **Stiles:** _ **-coughs uncomfortably- Uh dude. It's not a one night stand.**_

 _ **I uh…have found my mate.**_

 _ **And before you freak out, I know you guys always thought I was just human and all but soon I'**_ _ **m gonna…not be a human anymore.**_

 _ **My mate's a frickin Japanese water fairy who uh…walked out of the sea and just happened to find me here on my beach.**_

 _ **And when we…complete the mating process I'll be a Ningyo too…and…kinda become immortal and everything."**_

 **Scott:** _ **"…..YOU WHAT? What do you mean you have a mate?**_

 _ **STILES!**_

 _ **YOUR'E HUMAN AND NOW YOU'RE TELLING ME YOUR'RE NOT GOING TO BE HUMAN ANYMORE AND OH MY GOD I HAVE TO TELL THE PACK.**_

 _ **Just answer me one question though. Is she hot?"**_ **  
**

 **Stiles:** _ **-Smirks- "Very. Like as in the most beautiful girl I've ever laid eyes on, dude.**_

 _ **She's…perfect. She's everything I would've wanted in a mate.**_

 _ **Maybe one day you guys can fly over here and meet her and everything.**_

 _ **But uh, for now I just ask that maybe you guys could give me some time to spend with her for a while.**_

 _ **We just literally met this morning and I kinda want her all to myself for now."**_

 **Scott:** _ **"Yeah, dude of course. I'll just tell the pack and give you guys some space and stuff.**_

 _ **Everything's pretty calm over here right now so just keep in touch alright man?**_

 _ **It's nice to hear your voice again. We all miss you a lot. I'm glad some good is finally happening with you now.**_

 _ **I think you made the right decision, Stiles."**_

 **Stiles:** _ **"Thanks Scotty. I miss you guys too.**_

 _ **I'll keep you guys up to date on everything happening here. Tell my dad I say hi and everything.**_

 _ **It's weird not being around you guys anymore but it feels kinda better this way to be honest.**_

 _ **I can't honestly thank you enough for being so understanding about this. I'll make sure to give you a call soon."**_

 **Scott:** _ **"No problem, Stiles. It's the least I could do. I'll make sure to tell the pack and everyone and tell them you said hi.**_

 _ **Take care of yourself and especially your mate.**_

 _ **It's not just you anymore. You have to put your mate before you now.**_

 _ **She's going to be the most important person in your life and you have to take good care of her.**_

 _ **I know everything's going to work out great with you two, I can just feel it.**_

 _ **Pack intuition, remember? Just because you're not here, doesn't mean you're not still one of us.**_

 _ **You'll always be my pack mate and best friend, Stiles. Thanks for letting me know about everything.**_

 _ **I'll talk to you later, dude. Bye."**_

 **Stiles:** _ **"Thanks dude. Bye Scotty."**_

Once he heard the dial tone on the other end, he hung up and smiled silently thanking the higher powers that his best friend was so supportive and had no doubt that the rest of the pack would be too.

Placing his phone back in his backpack he turned and headed upstairs to go find his mate who was soaking in one of the on suite bath tubs.

Following the sound of her sweet giggles, his heart sped up as he thought of how lucky he was to have a new home and found the perfect mate all at the same time.

With his hand clutching the door handle, he smirked as he opened the door starting the countdown until he lost his humanity and became the Ningyo he was meant to be.


	6. Chapter 6

Beneath The Waves Chapter 6

Stepping into the bathroom, Stiles was greeted with the sight of his mate in all her naked glory lounging in the deep water of the tub.

Kneeling down next to her he took her hand when she reached out for him and rubbed small circles on the back of it as he took in her completely naked figure for the second time today.

He felt himself growing hard as he squirmed slightly as his jeans tightened around his erect shaft.

Kishiko breathed in deeply immediately smelling his arousal and smiled softly in understanding at him.

"Happy to see me there, babe?

You smell amazing right now."

Stiles blushed a deep shade of crimson and dropped his eyes to the floor as he nodded slightly.

"Yeah…I guess you could say that…I've seen girls naked before but you take the cake in the sexy category, Kish."

He stammered as a small smirk came across his lips.

She paused and let out a small giggle as she took in her mate's shy appearance and took his hand dipping it below the surface of the water.

Running it along the curves of her breasts resting it right over her pounding heart she smiled gently when she felt his hand shake with nerves.

"It's alright, Stiles.

I'm all yours now.

You can touch me however you like, whenever you like.

You don't need to be embarrassed with me.

We're going to be together forever.

It's about time we get to know each other's bodies more intimately."

Stiles relief was evident as he felt her heart beat in time with his own and stroked her soft skin gently meeting her eyes.

"I really think I could get used to this.

I know we can mate anytime now, but I was wondering if maybe you'd like to go on a date with me today.

I think that it'd be cool if we got to know each other better before taking the next step.

I was thinking maybe we could hang out on the beach for a few and maybe go into town and see what we could find there if that's okay with you."

Kishiko nodded excitedly and leaned up giving him a peck on his cheek making him blush harder.

"I think that sounds like a plan, babe. Let me get out of the tub and get dressed and then we can go."

Stiles faced scrunched up in confusion as he looked at her.

"But how are you going to get dressed when I don't have clothes here for you?"

She let out a snort of laughter before she stood up and got out of the tub wrapping a towel around her dripping wet body.

"I'm a fairy, Stiles.

I can do magic of course. Once you become like me, you will be able to too. Come on, you can watch if you want."

Stiles nodded excitedly and followed her out of the bathroom and down the hall to the master suite which he now dubbed their room seeing as how she'd be living here too.

Once inside, he watched as she dropped her towel and waved her hand down her body watching as clothes and shoes appeared on her body magically.

Trailing his eyes up and down his mate's petite form, he saw that she wore a Ramone's band t shirt with a pair of denim short shorts and a pair of black flip flops.

Her hair was sleek and smooth hanging down off her shoulders as she turned and did a dramatic twirl for him.

Stiles nodded and eyed the band t shirt she wore that showed off a hint of cleavage and took her hand pulling her into his arms as he looked down at her with a Cheshire grin.

"Yup, you're definitely my mate. You're beautiful, down to earth, sexy, funny, and sarcastic and have good taste in music. What more could a guy ask for?"

Kishiko leaned up and rubbed noses with him giving him a sweet Eskimo kiss before stepping back and taking his hand pulling him out of the bedroom and downstairs on their way to the beach.

"I know what I could ask for. I could ask for a nice walk on the beach and maybe getting a bite to eat in town at a little café I think you'd like.

Then maybe some cuddling or something equally as fun later tonight."

She drawled as they stepped out onto the sandy beach.

Turning towards the water, she found herself dropping Stile's hand as she raced over to what Stile's recognized as a large sea turtle that had a pearl collar around its neck and a letter held tightly in its mouth.

Quirking an eyebrow at the newest arrival to Casa Stiles, he wandered over to where his mate was currently cooing to the turtle and rubbing underneath its chin affectionately while she read the letter that it had brought.

Crouching down next to her, he hesitantly reached a hand out and stroked the top of the turtle's head to which it made a sound that sounded a lot like a cat purring.

Smiling happily, he turned his attention back onto his mate who was giggling beside him.

"So I take it this is like a regular occurrence having a sea turtle bringing you mail and stuff, right?

Anything interesting in the letter that you'd want to share with me?"

He asked as her eyes widened and she blushed ducking her head in embarrassment at forgetting that he was there momentarily.

"Yeah, this is my baby Kallista, but I call her Kalli for short.

My parents sent her here because they hadn't heard from me in a while and wondered if I had found you yet.

They say they're looking forward to me bringing you back to the palace to meet them and maybe sometime coming for a visit here.

I'll write back to them after our date tonight and send Kalli back to them to let them know I did find you and that we'll be completely the mating process soon."

Stiles smiled and looked down at the purring turtle that seemed to take a liking to him and then looked back up at her with a questioning look.

"Sounds good to me. Since Kalli's gonna be here during the day, do you think we should carry her inside and let her rest for a bit in the A/C and maybe have a bite to eat of her own?"

Kishiko's heart almost leapt out of her chest seeing how caring Stiles was with Kalli and leaned down giving him a sound kiss before pulling away and nodding.

"That would be awesome, babe. Let's take her inside and let her sleep in one of the smaller bedrooms next to ours and I can give her something to eat too."

Stiles grinned happily and he puffed out his chest in pride knowing that he'd made her happy for the first time and gently leaned down and took the exhausted turtle in his arms.

Making their way upstairs to the bedroom next to theirs, he laid the turtle on top of the covers giving her a few light strokes on her cheek making her purr happily.

Kishiko waved her hand and a bowl of seaweed appeared in front of Kalli that she ate quickly and then proceeded to fall asleep.

Giving a small kiss to the sleepy turtle Kishiko nodded to the door and took Stile's hand and led him down the stairs and back onto the beach as they fell into a leisurely pace as they walked along the shoreline.

Looking up she noticed he was already staring down at her with love and pure joy shining in his eyes.

Leaning into him she wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him close as they made their way down the beach in a happy comfortable silence.


	7. Chapter 7

Beneath The Waves Chapter 7

A few hours later, Stiles found himself sitting on the dunes of the beach looking out over the waves with Kishiko wrapped in his arms.

They had walked all along the beach chatting and getting to know each other better.

He had been happy to find out that she was a lot like him and shared a lot of the same interests.

She was funny too. Which the girls back in Beacon Hills never had been.

It was always so serious back in California with everyone rushing around trying to save themselves from the supernatural threats that invaded their lives.

Now he found himself to be completely at peace here on the beach watching as the sun sparkled down onto the white caps of the deep blue water.

The wind was picking up slightly and he felt his mate shiver against him causing him to tighten his grip around her and hold her closer into his chest.

Stiles had even opened up to her and told her everything that happened these past couple of years starting from when Scott was bitten to now.

She had nodded and looked concerned especially when he told her about what happened with the Nogitsune and how he almost hadn't woken up from it.

After that she had remained silent for the longest time just snuggled in his chest; her small hands gripping his shirt as he rubbed soothing circles on her back.

He was really glad that he had managed to wake up from the coma that he was put in and that he was able to get out of dangers way when he had.

His life was so much better now that he was here just with Kishiko and himself.

This type of supernatural he could deal with. Werewolves and other things that went bump in the night were no longer of any interest to him.

He loved his friends and family back in Beacon Hills, but knew that it wasn't worth it to stay and sink deeper into the darkness that always surrounded him when he was there with them.

It was a selfish choice for him to leave them behind permanently and move across the country to settle down on his own, but he knew it was the right choice.

Especially now as he glanced down at his mate who he could feel her heartbeat beating softly against him and knew that was the sound of love.

This girl is what he lived for now.

She wasn't like Lydia or any of the other girls he had been intimate and dated back in Beacon Hills.

This was something real and serious.

He could actually see himself marrying Kishiko and having a family with her as the years went by.

He was excited to transform into a Ningyo and be able to stay by her side forever.

He was also looking forward to going to the palace that her family lived in and meet her mother and father and anyone else that she wanted him to meet.

He most definitely wanted to thank her family for allowing her to come find him and accept him so graciously.

This was all he could've hoped for and more.

He was thankful for every moment that he got to spend with his sweet mate.

He was drawn out of his thoughts by her voice as he looked down to find that she was giving him a questioning look.

"I'm sorry, Kish what'd you say? I was a little preoccupied."

He said giving her a sheepish look.

Giving him a knowing look, she quirked an eyebrow up at him with a smirk playing at the corner of her lips.

"I asked if you wanted to head into town now. I'm starving. I've only had coffee since I got here and I can hear your stomach growling from here so I know you are too.

I know a little place nearby where we can get something good to eat."

Stiles leaned in and nuzzled his nose into her hair sending her into a fit of light giggles.

"I guess you're right. Food first and then we'll come back and I'll have my way with you."

Kishiko threw her arms around his neck and pulled him down ghosting her lips over his before smashing them together.

"Now you're talking, babe. Come on, let's go."

She said as she stood up pulling a grumbling Stiles along with her.

Making their way back inside, Stiles grabbed his wallet and his keys and led her to his car.

Kishiko was surprised when he ran around to her side and opened up the door for her like a gentleman.

She knew that she had scored big when she got chosen to be his mate.

As they pulled out of the driveway and onto the main road, Stiles turned on the radio loud as he sang along to a song that she recognized.

The song Favorite Record by Fallout Boy blasted through the speakers of the car as both her and Stiles sang along together not bothering to sing in key.

As they came into the small seaside town, Stiles smiled as they hit the cobblestone streets that reminded him of another place and another time.

The beachy houses lining the streets were painted in bright candy colors with white trim all along the windows and doors.

On the way into town they passed a small bookstore, a pharmacy, the town hall, a police station, a burger joint, a boathouse, a grocery store and a small coffee café where they finally pull to a stop in front of.

Jumping out of the car first, Stiles jogged around to the other side opening the door for his mate as she smiled and took his hand as they made their way inside.

Giving her hand a gentle squeeze he grinned excitedly about spending the rest of the day having his very first date with his lovely mate.

He silently sent up a prayer asking that it would go perfectly and that she would enjoy just as much as he knew he would.

Looking down at Kishiko he smiled knowing that no matter what, this was the start of something beautiful.


	8. Chapter 8

Beneath The Waves Chapter 8

Stepping into the café, Stile's nose was immediately greeted with the scent of warm coffee and pastries and other good food as he looked around the room.

The café was small but had circles of wingback chairs and sofas and a roaring stone fireplace with wooden floors and high ceilings with tables and chairs set up all around the edges of the place.

Turning back to his mate, he listened in as she greeted the woman at the counter happily.

"Karen! How are you? I told you I'd be back. And this time I brought my boyfriend Stiles with me. He's new here so we're going to have to give him the best you've got."

Karen was a small woman almost as small as Kishiko but was curvier and had shoulder length pink hair and a smile that lit up the room.

Stiles waved and moved forward to shake hands with her as she studied him before grasping his hand tightly.

"Stiles Stilinski? Your Claudia Stilinski's son right? My mom and your mom were good friends when she was alive.

Everyone in town was devastated when we hear she passed…Are you living in the area now or just coming for a visit?

Anything you want is on the house anytime you guys come in.

Just tell anyone who asks that you're a friend of mine."

Stile's eyes widened in surprise before glazing over slightly at the mention of his mom.

Kishiko wrapped an arm around his waist and squeezed him tightly in comfort as he nodded sadly.

"Yeah, that's me. I didn't know my mom was so well known around here.

I just moved back yesterday to settle down here in the beach house. I'm really looking forward to starting a new chapter of my life here."

He said as his eyes flicked briefly down to Kishiko who smiled reassuringly up at him.

Karen nodded in understanding before giving them a soft smile waving her hand to the case of sweets and treats next to the cash register.

"We have pretty much anything you could think of here. Please take your time and let me know what you'd like.

Feel free to stop in anytime here. I know my mom would love to see you again.

She hasn't seen you since you were a youngster.

I think it'd make her happy to know that you came back to continue your mom's legacy."

Stiles smiled back and nodded before Kishiko took his hand and stood in front of the case pointing at various treats explaining what they were.

Stiles eyed the case before pointing to the French macaroons section excitedly.

"Oh my God, my mom used to make these for me all the time when I was little.

I think I'll get a few of those and a mug of hot apple cider. What do you think you feel like, Kish?"

Kishiko scanned the case before pointing towards a small homemade vegetable pizza and smirked up at him.

"Pizza's my fav here. Karen and her mom are amazing cooks. All the food here is great really, it just depends on

what you feel like at the time."

Stiles nodded and dropped a kiss on the top of her head before Karen came back over and presented them with their food.

Kishiko took his hand and pulled him over to a table next to the large wall of floor to ceiling windows and sat down digging into her pizza.

Stile's smirked as he watched her inhale her food and sipped at his mug of apple cider gingerly.

He never was one to stop and take the time to enjoy his food, but now that he was in a new chapter of his life he thought he might as well try it for once.

Looking out the window he watched the people of the town go about their daily business going in and out of shops.

He noticed there were a lot of young couples with families as well as a lot of older elderly couples as well.

He gazed wistfully at the young families thinking of how great it was going to be when Kishiko and he had their own little ones.

She must've known what he was thinking because she reached across the table and took his hand in hers and squeezed it tightly following his gaze.

"One day that will be us, Stiles. But for now let's focus on enjoying our time with just the two of us.

It's going to get a hell of a lot busier once we have kids. Let's work on making a home for them before they arrive."

Stiles looked over at her and smiled softly squeezing her hand.

"Yeah. You're right. I guess I just can imagine that being us now that we've found each other.

Back in my old life, I never had time to think about relationships or take anything seriously.

Now that you're here to stay with me, I can't help but notice that you've changed my whole view on life in general.

I don't think I could ever go back to that person that I used to be.

It's like I never really had a life before this. Now I get to truly know the meaning of living. And it's all thanks to you."

Kishiko blushed at his heartfelt words and meet his eyes who were fixed on her face lovingly.

"That means a lot to me to hear you say that, Stiles.

I never knew that when I found my mate that I'd luck out so much with you.

Every day when I was growing up my mother and father told me stories about how one day I'd find a mate and that I'd learn to love him in every way and that he'd be by my side and be the father of my children one day.

Now sitting here looking at you I know what they said was true.

I already feel my heart swelling with love for you and I can't wait to see what the years will bring to us in life."

"I can't wait to be with you forever, Kish. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

Said Stiles as he held her hands tightly in his.

Kishiko's heart melted as she leaned forward and gave him a sweet smile.

"Promise you'll never leave me?"

Stiles was caught off guard by the nervousness in her eyes and resolved to fix it right then and there.

Holding up his pinky finger he whispered softly to her.

"I pinky swear I'll never leave you for the rest of our lives. I'm yours forever and ever, Kish."

Kishiko smiled and linked her pinky finger with his in an everlasting vow.

"I pinky promise to never leave you as well. I'll always be by your side no matter what happens. Now until the end of time."

Stiles eyes watered slightly at the seriousness of her words and leaned forward capturing her lips with his, sealing their vow of love forever with a heartfelt kiss.


	9. Chapter 9

Beneath The Waves Chapter 9

On the way back home, Stiles kept one hand on the wheel and one hand on Kishiko's thigh as the song Life Starts Now by Three Days Grace drifted through the space between them.

The sun had gone down and now they could see the stars shining brightly up in the dark midnight sky.

Stiles had trouble keeping his eyes on the road as he stole little glances over at his mate who seemed to be off in a world all her own as she sang the lyrics quietly while looking out the window at the world passing them by.

They had spent hours at the café just enjoying each other's company and stealing small kisses unaware of everything around them.

Now they were on their way back home and Stile's mind was clouded with thoughts of completing the mating process and claiming Kishiko for his own once and for all.

They had only spent a day together, but it felt like he had known her all his life.

In a way, he guessed he had.

They had been destined for this moment for their entire lives and now that it was here, the only thing that mattered was her and her happiness.

Before he knew it they had pulled up into the driveway of their beach house and he turned the car off leaving the keys in the ignition for a moment as they fell into silence both lost in their own thoughts.

Taking a deep breath, he figured it was now or never.

Turning to face his mate, he was surprised to see that her eyes were already on him as she gave him a small smile and placed her hand over his which was still on her thigh.

Stiles looked down and then back up at her through his lashes as he took in the sight of her bathed in moonlight, making her eyes shimmer through the darkness.

Giving a squeeze to her thigh, he kept his voice low barely above a whisper as he spoke softly to her.

"Kish, we don't have to do this tonight if you don't want to. I'm perfectly fine to wait until you're ready. We don't need to rush if you're uncomfortable."

He started to say but was cut off when she leaned over and captured his lips with hers running her tongue along his bottom lip before pulling back and resting her forehead against his.

"Stiles, I've been waiting my entire life for this. I just am a little nervous to be honest…I've never done this with anyone before…I just don't know what to expect I guess…"

She whispered before looking away.

Stiles eyes widened as he tried to process the new piece of information about his mate.

That couldn't mean…No…She wasn't…

"You're a virgin?"

He asked as his heart pounded rapidly in his chest as he waited for confirmation of what he already suspected.

He watched as her cheeks blushed furiously as she pulled away from him keeping her head low and looking anywhere but his eyes.

She answered as her voice shook slightly.

"Yeah. I am. I always knew I wanted to save myself for my mate. So yes, I've never had sex before this. I just am a little scared because it'll be my first time…"

Stiles heart almost stopped beating as he saw the way she almost cowered away from him and his chest swelled with emotion.

Reaching over across the console, he scooped her up into his arms and rocked her slowly back and forth in his arms laying gentle kisses all along her jawline as he spoke to her with the most gentle voice that he never knew he had.

"Baby, my love, my mate…Thank you for waiting for me. I promise I'll make tonight as special as possible for you and be as gentle as I can. I can't promise that it won't hurt at first, but I promise it'll get better after a few minutes.

Just know it kills me knowing it'll cause you pain even if it's just in the beginning, but I swear we'll take it as slow as you want and if you say stop I promise I will no questions asked.

You're my world Kishiko. I swear on my life I'll take care of you.

We'll get through this together.

I'll be here tonight, tomorrow, the next day and for the rest of your life.

I don't think I've ever loved someone as much as I love you right now.

Please trust me when I say I want this night to be perfect and I'll be damned if it's anything less than that for you…"

Stiles felt warm wet tears falling onto his shirt as he held his mate close giving her love in the best way he knew how.

Pulling back he meet her eyes as he watched her with concern.

"Are you sure you want to do this tonight, Kishiko?

We can always wait until later. I want you to know that if you're not a hundred percent okay with this tonight, I won't do it.

I would never force you to do something that you weren't completely ready for. Just say the word and we can do something else tonight."

He was startled that when she lifted her head to meet his eyes she was smiling happily up at him as her fingers traced down his jawline and stopped at the edge of his shirt.

"I love you too, Stiles Stilinski. So much. Please take me now. Tonight. I don't want to wait any longer.

I trust you and know you'll take good care of me. So please just shut up and kiss me."

She said before Stiles smashed his lips against hers as he pulled her closer running his tongue along her bottom lip asking for entrance.

He was soon granted entrance when she gasped as he nipped at her lip and wasted no time delving his tongue into her mouth to stroke hers in a sensual rhythm.

She grasped at him tightly as their kisses turned frantic and heated.

Stiles wrapped his arms around her and opened the door to the car and stumbled out with his mate in his arms.

Carrying her bridal style quickly up the stairs and into the house, he carefully took her up the stairs and into their bedroom where he lay her back onto the top of the covers against the pillows.

Slowly climbing on top of her, he searched her eyes for any sign of nervousness and found none as he reached down and slowly lifted her shirt up and over her head leaving her in her black lacey bra making his mouth water in anticipation.

"God…Kish…you look so beautiful…"

He murmured as he leaned down and unclasped her bra before throwing it off to the side taking in the sight of her full perky breasts and already erect rosy buds.

Taking each of her breasts into his hands he squeezed and tweaked her nipples rolling them between his index and pointer fingers making her arch her back and let out a loud moan.

Stiles then trailed his hands down to the button of her shorts and quickly opened them and slid them down her legs leaving her only in her black lacey boy shorts.

Keeping eye contact with her he slowly slid her panties down and threw them across the room before bending her knees towards her chest and spreading them wide as he moved in between them.

She watched him as he took in the sight of her bare mound and soaking core before rising onto his knees and quickly ridding himself of the rest of his clothes leaving him completely bare before her.

Her eyes trailed down his toned body drinking in the sight of seeing him completely bare for the first time.

Her eyes rested on his large shaft as it dripped with precum onto the bed below them.

Her mouth watered at how big he was and how she longed to take him in her mouth and wondered if he tasted as good as he smelled.

Stiles took his pointer finger and slowly dipped it into her core testing how tight she was and found that her walls clenched around his finger as he moved it in and out at a slow pace.

"Hold the back of your knees and keep your legs spread as wide as you can. It'll be much easier the more access I have."

He murmured as she did what she was told just as his other hand made contact with the bundle of nerves that would bring her the greatest pleasure.

She gasped and moaned his name over and over again as he rubbed her clit in time with his gentle thrusts with his other hand deep inside of her.

Just when she thought she was going to explode he pulled his hands away and moved in between her legs lining himself up to her entrance keeping his eyes trained on her face.

"I'm so sorry baby. This is gonna hurt a lot but just keep still for a few minutes and let me make it better, okay? Scream as loud as you need to. I promise I'll be right here with you."

Stiles whispered as he leaned down placing his arm on either side of her head stroking her hair gently that was sleek with sweat.

Kishiko nodded before he gave one solid thrust into her breaking through her barrier making her scream out in pain as she felt herself grow full with him buried deep inside of her.

She whimpered as he kept still inside of her allowing her to adjust to his size as he whispered comforting words in her ear and gave her sweet kisses anywhere he could reach.

After a few minutes he started to move and she noticed that it no longer hurt, but filled her with the most pleasure she had ever experienced in her life.

She found herself panting along with him as his speed picked up making them climb higher and higher towards ecstasy.

As soon as she thought she would come undone, Stiles groaned loudly as sweat dripped from their bodies.

"Come for me baby. Let it go."

He said before they both cried out, her coming around him and him spilling his seed into the depths of her body.

With one final thrust letting her ride out her high, he pulled out and collapsed beside her as she moved close to him and he wrapped his arms around her tightly giving her a sleepy kiss.

Darkness soon overtook them both assuring that neither would wake until morning.

The deed was done.

The next time Stiles woke, he would no longer be human but the Ningyo that he was destined to be.


	10. Chapter 10

Beneath The Waves Chapter 10

The next morning Kishiko open her eyes groggily and blinked before closing them and dropping her head back onto Stiles chest.

She was sore all over but smiled happily at the thought that Stiles now would be a Ningyo like her.

She looked down and saw that both she and Stiles were glowing a light ethereal blue and white glow.

She found that Stile's heartbeat was beating loud and clear and seemed to beat in time with her own.

Her thoughts and feelings mixed together with his and she found herself sifting through them eager to learn more about her mate.

She soaked up his emotions and saw that he felt exhausted but happy that he had her all to himself now as his forever mate.

She knew that since he had just turned, he would be exhausted and most likely out for a few more hours seeing as how his body wasn't yet used to his new powers and life energy.

Bending down she pecked him tenderly on the forehead making his heartbeat skip a beat making her grin serenely as she brought the covers up around him tucking him in tightly before heading to the bathroom for a shower.

As soon as the hot water caressed her skin, she felt the healing process start to mend her stinging body making her exhale in relief.

She poured some shampoo into the palm of her hand and lathered it into her long hair washing out the sweat and grime from their late night activities.

She sighed thinking about how she had to send a letter to her parents back at the palace letting them know of finding Stiles and how they had mated and he had completed his transformation.

Even though he looked human at the moment, she resolved that she was going to take him out on the beach today and see if his transformation had started effecting him yet.

She smiled thinking how much he'd love being a Ningyo and being able to stay in the sea all day every day if he chose to.

Giggling she remembered that Kalli was probably awake in the next room and that she should feed her before they took Stiles for the swim of his life.

She quickly finished washing herself before drying off and picking up the long sleeved black t shirt that Stiles had discarded last night and her black lacey boy shorts and getting dressed before climbing carefully back under the covers with her lethargic mate.

Curling into his side, she laid her head down onto his chest and listened to the rapid beating of his heart letting her know that he was okay but very tired.

Stiles seemed to be fighting his unconsciousness because he shakily wrapped an arm around her waist and turned on his side so he could pull her close before burying his face in her damp hair.

The close contact sent a shockwave through her making her draw as close to him as possible.

She had never felt so close to someone or ever had a literal shockwave of pleasure just from someone's touch.

She clung to him tightly as the blue glow that had been around them earlier intensified and started to sparkle and shimmer in the sunlight.

She felt the magic of their mating bond pulsing through her and knew that it was the same for him as he tightened his grip on her small body.

She could already tell that he was going to be strong for a Ningyo and would no doubt be able to hold his own in any situations that may arise.

His magic was intense and mixed with her own creating a wave of emotions that barreled through her.

She jumped suddenly when a voice echoed in the back of her mind before she smiled and focused on her mate's sleepy talk.

" _Where the fuck am I…Kish? Are you there..?_

 _I feel like I've been run over by an eighteen wheeler...did I become like you? Cause all I feel is dead right now._

 _Please tell me I'll wake up soon. My experiences with being unconscious aren't the best memories ever…"_

He said groggily before letting out a little audible groan.

Running a hand through his matted hair she did her best to soothe him.

" _Yes babe. I'm right here. You're bodies just very tired right now after completing the transformation._

 _You'll wake up in a few hours once you've had time to recuperate._

 _Just hang in there, okay? You'll feel as good as new when you wake up._

 _I see you've tapped into our telepathic bond too which is good because you can still talk to me anytime even if you're asleep or in another place._

 _Just try and relax as much as you can for now. I'm going to go check on Kalli and write that letter to my parents._

 _I'll make sure to make some coffee and fix some breakfast for you when you wake up."_

She thought she saw a hint of a smile forming on his lips as she leaned in and gave him a tender on his cheek before leaving the warmth of his arms and tucking the covers in around him.

Just as she was about to leave the room, she heard the sound of his voice once more as she looked back to see that he indeed wore an endearing smile.

" _Oh and Kish? I love you."_

He said before the darkness of sleep overtook him.

Kishiko stood there and simply smiled closing her eyes saying a silent prayer of thanks to whoever decided that she would be mated to him.

She definitely knew she was a lucky girl to be the lover and mate of Stiles Stilinski.


	11. Chapter 11

Beneath The Waves Chapter 11

Three hours later, Stiles groaned loudly and opened his eyes squinting up at the top of his canopy bed.

He immediately noticed that the aches and pains that he had earlier had disappeared completely and he felt literally the best he had ever felt in his life.

He vaguely remembered talking to Kish in his sleep through their telepathic bond and smiled when he thought of his little mate.

Turning over on his side, he glanced at the clock on the bedside table and felt his eyes widen in shock when he realized that it was already 1:00 in the afternoon.

He never knew that sex and a transformation into a mythical sea creature would take all his energy from him for so long.

"Oh well…at least I'm not human anymore."

He muttered to himself before rolling out of bed and heading to the master bathroom.

He proceeded to wash all the evidence of their lovemaking off before drying himself off and sauntering back into the bedroom in search of clean clothes.

Digging through the dresser that he had filled with his clothes, he pulled out a black graphic tee with the words "Talk Nerdy to Me" on it and a pair of black jeans before lacing up his black converses and heading off to find his mate.

Walking down the stairs he made his way into the kitchen and smirked when he saw that Kish was seated at the dining table with breakfast and coffee laid out for them.

Plopping down into the seat next to her, he grasped the back of her neck gently and pulled her into a heated kiss before grabbing a piece of toast off of his plate and munching on it casually.

Kish blushed and looked up at him through her lashes as she nibbled on her own breakfast.

"Somebody looks like he's feeling better."

She said as she watched him devour everything on his plate.

Stiles quirked an eyebrow at her as he got up to get seconds.

"What'd you expect, hun? I just transformed into a creature of the sea and got to make love to my sexy mate for the first time ever. I'd say that's a cause to feel fucking amazing."

He said as he dipped up more food before returning to her side.

Kish rolled her eyes and nodded turning back to her food while he slung an arm around her waist pulling her into his side.

"I see your never-ending wittiness hasn't been lost at all.

You ready for a day in the water? We're going to see how much being a Ningyo has affected you.

You're going to need to learn how to control your new found powers and strength. So I figured the sooner the better."

Stiles nodded turned to look down at her with a thoughtful expression.

"So what powers do I have now?

Can I do anything cool like control a tidal wave or something?

Cause I think that'd be pretty sweet."

Kish laughed and patted his cheek before leaning up and giving him a kiss.

"Our powers aren't really as exciting as that, babe.

It's a lot more subtle than you'd think. I'll explain everything once we're down on the beach.

I wrote the letter to my parents by the way.

I was thinking we could see Kalli off once we get you used to breathing underwater.

That way I could show you around to some of my favorite spots out at sea."

Stile's nearly choked on the piece of bacon that he was trying to swallow as it finally registered what she just said.

"B-Breathing underwater?! Holy Shit you mean to tell me that I won't drown anymore?"

He said between coughs while Kish patted his back helping him get his breath back.

"Well yeah. How do you think we survive swimming around in the ocean and living in the palace?

It would suck if we were mythical creatures who just ended up drowning because we couldn't stay underwater for lengths of time."

She said as a small smirk played at her lips.

"And babe, you might want to get used to the idea that you literally can't die anymore.

Death is no longer something that will affect you.

When you woke up this morning, you began your adventure as a newly turned immortal, love."

Stiles mouth was agape like a fish as he floundered for words that his mouth couldn't seem to form as he tried to grasp the fact that he would no longer be in danger of dying.

"What about if something hurt me? Do I heal instantly like wolves do?

My friends back home heal quicker than humans when they're subjected to pain.

Am I going to have to be in pain for me to heal?"

Giving his shoulder a slight nudge she beamed meaningfully at him.

"Well, werewolves and Ningyo's are nothing alike for one.

You will heal almost instantly when something pierces your skin but you will heal a lot quicker when you're in water.

Like this morning when I was sore from our late night last night, I jumped in the shower and the water healed my body instantaneously.

Water is what replenishes us much like it does with fish.

Essentially it's like we're part fish because if we're away from water for too long we tend to get sick and only when we're brought back to the water we'll end up healing."

Stiles face scrunched up in concentration as he took in the new information about his new body before turning and meeting his mate's iridescent eyes.

"So can we actually turn into fish like mermaid style?"

Kish giggled and patted his arm lightly.

"We aren't mermaids, Stiles. They're a completely different species.

But yes, male Ningyo's who are very strong magically are able to transform their lower bodies into a koi fish tail whenever they want to.

My father usually stays in that particular form most of the time.

Otherwise, we just look like humans who glow and swim through the water easily.

When we get you underwater for the first time, we'll see if you have that ability or not.

We don't really know yet exactly how powerful your Ningyo magic is quite yet."

Stile's eyes grew wide and he bobbed his head up and down excitedly before jumping to his feet as he practically danced around the kitchen.

"Can we like go try it out now? I wanna see if I can turn into a fish.

Oh my God Scott's not gonna believe this.

The pack's gonna eat this up on toast."

Kish let out a loud snort of laughter before standing up and taking their plates placing them in the sink before putting her hands on her hips as she watched her mate jump around barely able to contain himself.

"Whoa, slow your roll there babe. I still have to go get Kalli and then explain a few things at the beach before we take a head first plunge into waves, mmkay?"

Stile's scoffed and rolled his eyes before crossing his arms over his chest in a childlike pout.

"Well then hurry up already. I want to turn into Nemo…"

He muttered under his breath making Kish roll her eyes and shake her head as she ran upstairs and grabbed Kalli before finding that Stiles was already waiting on the sandy dunes of the beach.

Placing Kalli down where the waves met the shoreline, Kish explained how to turn into their true forms and let the ancient magic overtake their bodies.

She went first for demonstration and Stile's eyes grew wide for the millionth time that day as he watched his mate's body glow and sparkle before she reappeared with long billowing iridescent white robes wrapped around her flowing down onto the beach floating in the air behind her.

Her eyes had turned a shade of turquoise blue and her hair had turned a deep royal blue as he noticed little stars and swirl symbols all along her eyes trailing up her temple.

Her lips had turned a dark blue as she looked up at him smiling proudly.

Stile's stuttered trying to find words to tell her how beautiful she looked but none were able to come from his trembling lips.

She giggled and nodded giving him the signal to try it himself as he stepped up in front of her closing his eyes tightly and feeling the magic swirl around him and encase him in a sea of sparkling blue light before he felt himself come back to where he stood on the beach looking down at Kish who's eyes were wide with wonder.

Stiles look down and notice that the same billowing white robes were around his body and they floated all around him as a magical wind lifted them just like it had with his mate.

Kish magically summoned a mirror in her hand and held it up to him as he took it and observed that his hair had turned a dark royal blue just like Kish's and his lips had become blue as well and the same symbols that were around Kish's eyes were now around his glittering in the sunlight.

Looking down he noticed that a long sword was sheathed in a hilt on his hip and he had boots that traveled up to his knees.

Smiling he waved his hand and the mirror magically disappeared before he bent down and laid a sweet kiss on his mate's soft lips.

Kish smiled against his lips before pulling back and taking his hand and leading him out into the water to show him the kingdom that awaited him underneath the waves.


	12. Chapter 12

Beneath The Waves Chapter 12

Stiles followed Kish through the waves and into the water until they were chest deep before she turned and squeezed his hand tight giving him a small smile.

"Now all we have to do is just dive in and our instincts will take over from there.

At first it'll feel a little weird until you get used to the sensation of not having to breathe under the water.

Your lungs are now built to just absorb the water and use it to make you stronger instead of drowning you.

It won't feel natural at first and you'll probably think you're drowning until your mind catches up with your body.

I'll be right here next to you the entire time so try and not freak out too much, okay babe?"

She said before she gave him one last smirk and dove beneath the surface of the deep sea green water.

Stiles took in a deep breath before he dove in and floated down to the bottom of the sand where he felt heavy and struggled for a few moments before he felt Kish take his hand and press a small kiss on his lips effectively calming him down.

"Open your eyes, Stiles. It's okay. I'm right here with you."

He heard her say before he hesitantly opened his eyes and felt them widen with wonder as he took in the new sights and sounds around him.

Swimming around in a circle, he saw that they were right on the edge of a deep sea drop off that seemed to go on forever disappearing into the depths of the ocean.

All around him colorful fish swam by in schools and bed of green kelp floated majestically around them.

Stiles jumped and let out a yelp clinging to Kish's hand as a hammerhead shark swam past them making Kish's laughter echo through the currents.

"Stiles it's okay. They won't hurt us.

They consider us equals.

We're technically higher on the food chain than them so you don't need to worry about any sea creature hurting you while we're in the sea.

You'll see soon that living in the ocean is all about respect.

As rulers of the sea, we respect those beneath us as equals and adopt a live and let live policy.

If anything, you might find that you make a few friends with different creatures you come across instead of fearing them."

Stiles scoffed and rolled his eyes at her before letting go of her hand and swimming off to the left of the drop off.

"Yeah well, that'll take some getting used to.

I still am having trouble believing that a great white's not gonna take a chunk out of me if we're swimming past it.

I would really rather not be shark bait if we can help it."

As he swam deeper into the ocean he noticed that the light dwindled into only small pieces that bounced off of the sand and shards of seashells on the bottom of the ocean floor making him swim down to the sand to inspect it further.

As he ran his hand through the sand he felt something smooth and silky run along the palm of his hand.

Looking down he laughed lightly when he saw that it was a large sting ray that was hiding beneath the sandy layers.

Giving it a gentle pet he was surprised when a gentle female voice filled his mind.

" _Hello young Prince of the Ningyo's. I am Lucia and this is my home here in the sea._

 _We have all looked forward to your arrival and know you will bring our kingdom great happiness._

 _If you will, could you please move your hand and pet me now on my left side?"_

Stiles glanced around confused before his eyes fell back onto the stingray who seemed to smile up at him.

" _Yes, young Prince. It is I who is speaking to you._

 _I notice you have come from the human world. It will take some getting used to hearing all of us conversing with you._

 _Please do not worry. We do not mean any harm and will try and not overwhelm you all at once."_

Stiles felt a smile cross his lips and as stroked Lucia's left side making her let out a small purr of happiness.

"It's nice to meet you, Lucia. You'll have to forgive me, I'm definitely not used to chatting with a stingray."

The stingray let out a loud laugh before flicking her tail back and forth casually.

" _Yes, it is nice to meet you too, young one. Trust me none of us will take any offense to you not knowing what to do when we talk to you._

 _It was only a few hours ago since you were human I suppose._

 _Now if you excuse me, I think I shall continue to take the rest of my nap. Please feel free to visit with me anytime we come across each other."_

Stiles nodded and gave one last pet to his new sea creature friend before swimming back to where Kish was smiling happily at him.

"I think I could get used to this."

He said as he wrapped his arms around her giving her a fiery kiss.

"I can already see that you fit perfectly into our world, Stiles. Now shall we continue the rest of our swim before it gets dark out, my love?"

Kish asked tilting her head to the side in amusement.

Stiles dropped one last kiss onto her forehead before taking her hand and stepping off the edge of the drop off, falling into the world of the watery depths that surrounded them.


	13. Chapter 13

Beneath The Waves Chapter 13

After a few hours exploring around on the ocean floor, Stiles found himself swimming quickly trying to keep up with Kish as they raced towards the shoreline letting out a trail of loud laughter and splashing waves in their wake.

As soon as they could walk, Kish stood and ran towards the beach before transforming back into her human form and dropping down onto the sand in a fit of laughter.

Stiles ran after her and followed suit transforming back into his regular appearance before falling to the ground beside her.

Stretching out his arms and legs, he watched the sun dip below the horizon making the sky sparkle in an array of purples and golds hues.

Taking a deep breath, he turned his head to the side as he watched Kish take in the colors of the sunlit sky.

He reached for her hand and intertwined their fingers as he marveled at the way her eyes sparkled in the fading sun and her hair was fanned out all around her as she lay next to him peacefully.

He smiled softly when she turned her head to meet his eyes giving him a smile so full that it made his heart melt into a puddle of goo right on the sand.

Turning over onto his side he pulled her close and took her face into his hands and smashed his lips onto hers making her let out a tiny gasp of shock as his tongue quickly dove into her mouth in a dance for dominance.

She submitted to him, allowing him to take control as he deepened the kiss and moaned only for it to be swallowed with his mouth pressing against hers hungrily.

Her hands shot up and into his messy brown hair tugging and pulling at the locks and fine hairs making him bite her lip none too gently before tugging on it forcing her mouth to open wider as his body towered over her.

She had to admit that she was extremely turned on from his display of dominance over her and knew that it was all because of the new wave of confidence that he had gotten from their mating bond.

She knew better than to shy away from him taking her right then and there.

She was surprised though when he pulled back and gazed at her with hooded eyes that were filled with lust as he leaned down and rested his forehead against hers.

"I think we better head back inside soon. It's getting dark out and the temperature is going to drop rapidly in a few.

Last one back into the house gets to make dinner."

He said as he gave a hearty laugh and jumped to his feet racing back towards the beach house.

Kish rolled her eyes and laughed along with him as she sprinted back inside the house only to come in second place as the door slammed shut behind them.

Sighing heavily she felt a small smile grace her lips as she walked into the kitchen only to find Stiles at the table already scrolling through his text messages.

"Don't think that just because you won it means you get out of helping me make dinner. The least you could do is set the table for us."

She said loudly making Stiles jump slightly at her raised tone before a scowl set on his face as he leaned back and put his feet up onto the long window seat getting more comfortable.

"I won fair and square, babe. I don't have to do anything having to do with dinner tonight. Good luck with finding something to make dinner with.

I'll just be right here for good old moral support."

He said as he lazily went back to scrolling through his phone.

Kish quirked an eyebrow at him before marching over to where he lay on the window seat and tapped him on the nose while giving him an intense look that may or may not have looked slightly threatening.

"Stiles Stilinski if you do not get your ass up off that bench in two minutes and help me look for ingredients you will no doubt be sleeping on the couch downstairs tonight instead of cuddling with me in bed.

Clock starts now. Get a move on, lover boy."

She said before sauntering back over to the stove pulling out pots and pans and various other utensils to make dinner with.

Stile's eyes widen in pure shock before he sputtered out what sounded vaguely like "Oh no she did not."

Making Kish whirl back around and point a wooden spoon at him with narrowed eyes.

Stiles knew better than to mess with an angry woman so he immediately tossed his phone to the side before jumping up and running over to the fridge sifting through everything before pulling out a package of ground beef, spices and a chili packet before laying them onto the island behind them.

Kish surveyed the ingredients that he managed to find before going back into the fridge and pulling out some onions and peppers and cheddar cheese before getting to work making them a fresh pot of spicy chili.

An hour later, Stiles crawled into bed next to Kish pulling her back into his chest before laying kisses all down her neck and onto her naked shoulder while running a hand down her body.

"Thanks for showing me everything today, babe. I think I'm getting the hang of this whole Ningyo thing.

Do you think we could go back out tomorrow and explore more? There's an entire ocean that I have never seen before and I'd like to see all of it as time goes by.

I was really sad to see Kalli go too. I hope she makes it back to the palace okay. She's really starting to grow on me.

I never thought the girl that I'd end up being with for the rest of my life would have a pet sea turtle. Much less be a princess of an underwater kingdom."

Letting out a yawn he dropped his head down into the crook of her neck before giving a happy sigh and nuzzling into her.

Kish giggled lightly before turning slightly and giving a kiss to his naked shoulder before resting back into his arms as she felt her eyes grow heavy with sleep.

Falling asleep on their second night together, both dreamt all through the night of their kingdom and how they'd rule together for centuries to come.


	14. Chapter 14

Beneath The Waves Chapter 14

The next morning, Kishiko woke first and as she sat up and looked over at the clock she saw that it was about 5:30 a.m. and that the sun hadn't even risen yet.

Debating whether or not to curl back up with Stiles or go take a shower and get a head start on the day, she finally decided Stiles would be okay by himself for a few and carefully got up off the bed and went off in search of clean towels for a shower.

Padding down the hall, she opened up the linen closet and dug through the sheets and towel sets before pulling out an aqua blue towel set and making her way back into the dark bedroom.

The only lights on in the house were a small lamp in the living room and the light over the stove in the kitchen.

When she went into the bedroom, she stopped over at the double glass doors leading out onto the balcony and took in the night sky that still had stars twinkling through the blackness of the night.

Letting out a sleepy sigh she smiled softly as she collected her thoughts for what she and might want to do today.

She turned just as she heard Stiles let out a sleepy groan before turning back over in his sleep and burying his head in the pillows.

It was early. Too early to get him up yet.

She had a sneaking suspicion that he wasn't an early riser type of guy.

Carefully she tip toed to the bathroom and checked the clock one more time reassuring herself that she had a couple of hours before Stiles joined her and shut the bathroom door before stepping into the warm water of the shower.

She let out a happy groan as the warmth of the water washed over her.

She loved living in the underwater kingdom but she always did miss having a nice warm shower every day.

Thinking to herself, she figured that Stiles and she would travel back and forth between their kingdom in the sea and Stile's land here along the shore.

She didn't see any reason why they couldn't live in both places instead of just choosing one.

But she really hoped that they could stay here at the beach house more frequently than at the palace.

She loved being with her parents and knew they would love Stiles like a son but she couldn't help but want some time to just be with Stiles on her own.

She wanted them to build and grow with each other instead of constantly being plagued with duties as Prince and Princess.

It definitely seemed like a much better choice to stay in the human world and only visit the palace occasionally.

She decided that when Stiles was more awake she'd ask him which he'd prefer.

But she had a feeling that wherever she went he would choose to go without question.

As she was rinsing the conditioner out of her hair she heard the door to the bathroom open and then felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist before a pair of very familiar lips trailed open mouthed wet kisses down her neck and onto her naked shoulder.

Kish was surprised when she turned around and came face to face with her mate.

She thought she had been pretty quiet when she got up and didn't think he would wake up for another couple of hours.

She could tell that sleep was still making him fuzzy as his eyes were heavy with the evidence of a nice long sleep.

Leaning his head up against hers, his voice came out husky and raw.

"I turned over in bed and found that I was completely alone.

I freaked for a few minutes before I heard the shower running.

What made you wake up so early today? Is everything alright?"

Kish smiled and brought her arms up around the back of his neck as she fiddled with the fine hairs that were there.

"Everything's fine, babe. I just ended up waking up earlier than I was supposed to I guess. I'm sorry if I woke you. I was trying really hard to be quiet."

She felt herself being backed up into the cold tiles on the wall as Stiles leaned down and nibbled on her earlobe before placing a kiss just below her ear.

"It's okay. I just missed you is all. Wanna see what shower sex is like? I hear it's all the rave these days."

He said before he reached up and tilted her head to the side giving him easy access to her neck and all but attacking her sweet spot with nips and bites as a large bruise began to form.

Kish was caught off guard by his affection so early in the morning but figured, why not?

No one makes the rules but them.

If they wanted to have shower sex at five in the morning so be it.

Letting herself get lost in her mate's soft touch, she threw her head back and moaned as she felt Stile's hands take her wet perky breasts into his palms and massage them rubbing in circles before taking her nipples between his fingers and rolling them before giving them light tugs.

She was surprised when Stiles tapped the back of her thighs signaling for her to jump as she jumped and wrapped her legs around his waist as his throbbing member rubbed up against her inner thigh.

Leaning down, Stiles took her left breast in his hand before wrapping his lips around it, completely taking it into his mouth and sucking at her while his tongue twirled around her hardened nipple.

Gently he took her nipple between his teeth and pulled making her cry out almost coming right then and there.

After a few minutes, he switched sides and did the same to her other breast before letting go with a loud pop before lifting her up and then guiding her down onto his large member fully burying himself inside of her making her moan loudly at the feeling of being so completely satisfied and full.

Ghosting his lips against hers, he whispered softly but with a newfound wave of confidence and possessiveness.

"You feel this, Kishiko?

This feeling can only be given to you by me. I'm the only one who can be inside of you.

No one else will make you feel the way I do. This is because I love you more than life itself and I would die before I let anyone touch you the way I do.

I am your first and only. You are mine forever and I am yours.

This love is real and I refuse to let anyone take you away from me.

Not now, not ever. I promise you every day that we're alive, I'll find new ways to bring you pleasure and show how much I love you.

You are my heart, and my soul. I love you baby."

And with that, he pulled completely out of her only to thrust back into her and start a pounding rhythm that made her cry out and cling to his slippery frame as he showed her exactly how much he loved her and how much he needed her right in that moment and for the rest of his life.

Never had either of them felt as loved and as cherished than in that moment that they shared together, in the shower at five in the morning.

Stiles continued to make love to her until they both cried out and came together before he pulled out of her and wrapped her in his arms sliding down onto the shower floor just holding her as he whispered sweet nothings to her while the sun rose and shed light as far as the eye could see.


	15. Chapter 15

Beneath The Waves Chapter 15

Kish and Stiles spent over half an hour on the shower floor just sitting and chatting to each other about anything and everything.

They had discussed where they saw themselves living and Kish was right when she suspected that Stiles was okay with the idea of traveling back and forth between the palace and their beach house.

It had meant a lot to him that Kish had suggested that the beach house would be their main residence with it being Stile's mom's beach house and all.

They both agreed that they looked forward to putting down roots in the sleepy seaside town and decided that they would look around the area and see what they could find to build up their property and make it more like a home.

They talked about how there was an orchard at the back of the property and how there were stables and areas for other animals that they could use to keep anything they like.

Stiles liked the idea of going into town and seeing if anyone was selling any horses or other farm animals that they could raise on their land together.

Kish loved the idea that he was serious about getting the property up and running again just like in the days that he had come here with his mom.

She knew it made him happy to keep busy and work on restoring the property that was so near and dear to him.

As they were toweling off after their shower, Stiles suggested that they could drive into town and get breakfast at the café before checking out the other shops and things that the area had to offer.

So that was how Kish found herself in the car next to her mate as he drummed his fingers on the steering wheel while listening to a classic rock station.

Like the other night, Stiles had one hand on the wheel and the other hand wrapped around hers; their fingers intertwined as he squeezed her hand in reassurance.

Stiles found that squeezing her hand and always holding onto her made him feel calm and knowing that she was never going to leave was the icing on the cake.

Glancing over at his mate, he smirked when he caught her eye giving her a saucy wink before focusing back on the road.

Once they made it to the café he grabbed her hand and all but dragged her through the door before stopping in front of the counter to greet Karen who smiled happily striking up a conversation with them.

"Stiles and Kishiko! Nice to see you again.

How's things going with the move back here? I assume Kishiko's staying with you at the beach house, Stiles?"

Karen asked as she tilted her head to the side as she studied the oddball couple in front of her.

Kish blushed before Stiles smiled and nodded as he snaked an arm around her waist pulling her into his side.

"Yeah, we're both settling down there together.

We were going to explore around town today and see if anyone knows someone who would be willing to sell a couple of horses and some other animals to us so we can get up and running again."

Karen's eyes widened as she looked back in forth between the two before nodding slowly.

"Well that's a surprise. You're the first young couple to move in here that's not already married. It's nice to know that more young people are being attracted to our small town.

In regards to buying some livestock, there's a small farm right on the outskirts of town that may be able to help with what you need.

The man that owns the farm is named Reggie. He's kind of a recluse but he's friendly to anyone who stops by and would most certainly be able to help you get everything up and running. Just tell him Karen sent you.

And be sure to let him know you're Claudia's son. Reggie knew your parents for years when they lived here.

I'm sure he'd be thrilled to welcome the next generation of Stilenski's into the area."

Stiles shuffled his weight from one foot to the other before looking back up at her with a blush evident on his cheeks.

Kish shot Karen a look while she took Stile's hand in hers and rubbed comforting circles on the back of it.

She didn't realize how strange it must seem in the small town for two young people to move in together before being married.

She knew that her and Stiles would get married someday but weren't in a big hurry to do it.

One look up at her mate told her all she needed to know and when she tapped into their bond he flinched slightly but relaxed when he realized it was just her.

She noticed that he felt slightly offended by Karen's observations and then felt his need to correct her assumptions immediately.

Kish ordered a dozen homemade donuts and two mugs of coffee before taking Stile's hand and leading them over to the table by the window that they sat at last time.

Stiles reached for a donut and started to munch on it while Kish sipped her coffee never once letting go of his hand.

Reaching out through their bond, she voiced her concerns.

" _Stiles, are you okay? I'm sorry if she offended you._

 _It's just that it's true that we've moved into a town that's filled with young families and everyone's already married._

 _But don't think for a second that it mean that we have to get married right now._

 _It's only been a day or two since we've met and I think we should focus our energy on fixing up our land and getting into the swing of things before we start thinking of taking more steps forward._

 _And my parents don't expect us at the palace for quite some time. They know that you came from the human world and that I would be more likely to want to live with you here instead of at the palace._

 _Please don't worry about anything. We just need to focus on having fun and taking everything one day at a time."_

Locking eyes with her his response was almost immediate as he regarded at her intently.

" _I wasn't really offended as much as I was surprised I guess. I didn't expect to be called out on our relationship status so soon after getting here._

 _I agree that I think we need to just take things slow. We've already mated so that means we have forever right?_

 _So I think we definitely should work on fixing up the property and getting some animals so we can maybe go horseback riding or get some fresh eggs every morning._

 _There's tons of possibilities with how large our land is and my mom left me with a great deal of money so we most definitely won't ever be hurting for cash._

 _I think we should go check out the farm that that Reggie guy owns and then maybe do something fun in town tonight before we head back._

 _It's kind of getting on my nerves though when everyone mentions how they knew my mom._

 _You'd think they'd be more sensitive to the fact that I'm still dealing with her being gone._

 _I don't think I can handle any more people making assumptions about me and you or just telling us how to live our lives in general._

 _That's one of the reasons I left California to begin with. I was tired of always stressing about things that were out of my control and everyone always telling me what to do and when to do it."_

Kish's eyes darkened momentarily as her grip tightened on his hand.

She hated hearing about how upset it made Stiles for someone to mention his mom and have too many opinions on how they lived their lives.

She felt herself becoming more and more protective of her mate and knew that anyone who messed with him would surely regret it.

Stiles was still watching as she leaned across the table and planted a soft kiss on his lips before leaning her forehead against his.

" _Stiles if anyone tries to bother you about anything let me know and we'll deal with it together._

 _You don't have to worry at all about something coming in here between us and meddling with our future plans._

 _We're in this together and that means that if something bothers you, it bothers me too. I refuse to sit here and watch people make you more and more upset._

 _It's taking its toll on you and don't try and hide it because you can't._

 _It's all right here in our bond. I can feel your hurt when someone mentions your mom and how it makes you upset when they question our relationship._

 _I promise we'll figure something out on how to deal with all of this. For now, let's just enjoy our breakfast and then head over to the farm and meet this cowboy dude that may or may not be able to help us get some animals."_

Stiles reached his hand up and traced down her jawline before placing it behind her head and pulling her towards him and capturing her lips in a kiss full of raw passion.

He didn't give a shit that almost everyone in the café had took the time to stop and stare at them.

Or how they'd probably go and tell all their friends about the young kids who moved into the Stilinski land on their own without any parental supervision and how they were probably up to no good when left to their own devices.

He just didn't care.

In that moment all that mattered to him was how Kish's lips felt against his and how they just molded perfectly together and how thankful he was that she was so supportive of him and his feelings.

Back in Beacon Hills, no one ever stopped and asked how he felt.

They never considered him important enough to.

He was just Stiles the weak little human to them.

But here and now with Kish, he wasn't a human.

He was Stiles Stilinski, Prince of the Kingdom in the Sea and mate to the Princess that would rule for centuries to come by his side.

No one could stop them now. Nothing else mattered but the two of them and how they would shape their future together.

When they finally pulled away and sat back down, Stiles reached for her hand and intertwined their fingers before they settled into a relaxed conversation while they finished their breakfast not caring about anything other than their own personal fairytale.


	16. Chapter 16

Beneath The Waves Chapter 16

A little while later, Stiles drove them down a long winding dirt road that felt like it had a million pot holes in it as they bounced from side to side.

Kish had resorted to hanging on for dear life as Stiles quickly swerved to avoid yet another large pot hole.

"Damnit Stiles! Could you at least give me some freaking warning when you're gonna almost run us off the road?"

Stiles looked over at his mate who was glaring daggers into his skull before shrugging and focusing back on the road.

"I have no choice but to swerve Kish.

Calm down. I'm trying really hard not to wreck my new car, okay?"

He shot back at her before they started climbing up a steep hill.

Kish rolled her eyes and smirked as she watched his face scrunch up in deep concentration as he switched gears trying his hardest to get them up and over the hill.

But his beetle was having none of it.

After a few minutes of groaning and sputtering, the car came to a stop right in the middle of the hill before spewing out smoke through the hood.

Stiles slammed his hands on the wheel as a string of colorful curses flowed out of him as he threw open his driver's door and stomped around to the front of the car and lifting up the hood making smoke billow up towards the sky.

Kish jumped out soon after him and coughed violently before backing away from the broken down car and leaned up against a tree that was off to the side of the road leading into a small forest.

Stiles fooled around with the engine before coming to the realization that there was not a thing he could do to get the car started again.

Stuffing his hands in the pockets of his jeans he reluctantly made his way over to where Kish was watching him with a look of dismay.

When he got in front of her he dropped his head down onto her shoulder and let out a loud groan before fake crying.

Kish snorted with laughter while she stroked her fingers through his hair soothingly.

"You okay there, Mr. Stilinski?"

Stile's voice was muffled by hiding his head in her shoulder as he let out another cry of despair.

"Kish…baby how are we going to get the farm much less get back home before the sun sets….I can't fucking believe that my brand new car up and died on the third day I had it….Ugh…this fucking sucks, man."

He continued to grumble while Kish wracked her brain for any way of getting them out of there before it grew dark and the temperature dropped down low.

Kish continued to stroke her fingers through his hair trying to bring him some relief and comfort from the situation that they were in but it barely did any good.

She was trying her damned hardest so he wouldn't go into hysterics over his new car that was now smoking like it had a roaring fire under the hood.

Taking his hands in hers she pulled them both down onto the forest floor and leaned up against a tree as they sat together side by side.

Looking over at him, Kish gave him a halfhearted smile.

"Well, think of it this way. On the plus side, we get to spend some uninterrupted time alone together in the middle of a beautiful forest.

On the downside though, we have absolutely no way to get anywhere because the car overheated."

Stile's lips turned into a smirk as he threw an arm around her shoulders before kissing her temple.

"Way to look at the positives babe. So any ideas on how the fuck we're going to get home?

It's a bit of a far walk, we could probably make it there in about three days."

Kish's eyes widened before she gave him a look that clearly said she was unamused at his sarcasm.

"Stiles, these boots were so not made for walking.

I mean look at them. This is Italian leather, dude."

Stiles glanced down at the thigh high black leather boots that she wore before rolling his eyes.

"Really Kish? We're stuck in the middle of fucking nowhere and all you can think to worry about is your boots?"

Kish was just about to answer when they heard the familiar sound of a car approaching.

Stiles jumped to his feet and signaled for her to stay where she was before making his way out of the tree line to where an old ford pickup truck had stopped beside their broken down beetle.

Stiles braced himself for any signs of a threat and stood protectively in front of where Kish still sat leaning up against the tree eyeing him warily.

The door of the pickup truck opened and the sound of heavy leather boots hitting the dirt was heard as a tall Native American man with long black hair tied back in a ponytail walked over to where Stiles stood.

The man was very tall, well over six feet and he had a wrinkled face suggesting that he was an older gentleman but his eyes held a warmth in them that made Stiles feel at ease.

The man broke out into a huge grin as he smiled down at Stiles before reaching over to grasp his hand.

"Something tells me you must be Stiles. You have your mother's eyes.

Claudie would be proud of how handsome you are.

I don't suppose you were looking for me were you? My name is Reginald Smith.

Your mother and father were close friends of mine. They moved away shortly after you turned 10.

When I got the news that Claudie had passed, my heart broke in a million pieces.

She was my best friend and my closest ally. I promised her that if something ever happened to her or your father that I would do my best to help you in any way possible."

Stiles shook his hand as both their eyes glazed over momentarily at the mention of his mother.

"Yeah, that's me. We were just on our way to see if you could help us get our place up and going again like it did when I was last here. Any help that you could offer would be really appreciated."

Reggie looked over Stiles shoulder just now noticing Kish who had walked up behind Stiles and placed a hand on his arm making him jump slightly before giving his mate a sweet smile.

"I see you've brought a friend. Who may I ask is this beautiful young lady?"

Stiles beamed and pulled Kish in front of him with her back against his chest and wrapped his arms around her waist proudly.

"This is Kishiko. She's my girlfriend. We just moved into mom's beach house together. We're looking to make it our home and put down some roots here just like my parents did."

Kish smiled happily and turned slightly placing a quick kiss to Stile's cheek.

Reggie looked at the two young teens with a sense of adoration and love as he thought of how much Stiles and Kishiko reminded him of Claudia and John when they first settled down here.

It was then that he decided to hold true to his word and look out for the next generation of the Stilinski clan and that he would help them in any way he could.

Smiling he pointed behind him to Stile's broken down beetle.

"Looks like you could use a hand with that, Shiye."

Knowing that Stiles wouldn't recognize his native tongue he simply smiled and turned to the beetle and began working on getting it hooked up to the back of his truck to tow it to the farm.

He smiled at having a hand in helping his deceased best friend's boy who he now affectionately referred to as a son.

Looking up at the sky, he said a silent prayer of thanks to Claudia for sending Stiles and Kishiko back to them to bring change to the small seaside town like the changing direction of the wind.


	17. Chapter 17

Beneath The Waves Chapter 17

Half an hour later, Stiles and Kish followed behind as Reggie showed them around his farm that was built on a flat grassland with dirt roads carved around leading to the different stables and corrals.

In the very center of the farm stood Reggie's large log cabin style house and a tall eagle totem pole that signified his connection to his tribe.

Horses ran freely through the tall grass nipping at each other's heels and cows roamed the land grazing and eating the tall blades of grass.

A couple of sheep and llamas wandered around in their large wooden pen making Stile's eyes bug out of his head as Reggie and Kish laughed at his sudden interest.

As they walked, they came upon a large stable filled with stalls and all types of supplies for keeping horses and other large livestock.

Off to the side, there was a large pen filled with chickens with a lone rooster standing tall on top of the chicken coop.

He let out a loud cry making Stiles jump and grasp onto Kish's hand tightly as Reggie led them inside the stables.

He stopped them in front of the very last stall and opened the gate leading them in before whistling lightly making Stiles and Kish's eyes widen at the small creature that came out of the shadows to greet them.

A small grey mini horse that looked like she was in desperate need of lots of food and a good washing limped over to them stopping to nudge Reggie's hand that he had placed onto her head stroking behind her ears gently.

Stiles took Kish's hand and moved to stand next to the broken creature as Reggie cooed softly to the fragile horse.

"This is Dyani. Her name means deer in my native tongue.

I found her on an abandoned property not too far from here where she was left to die.

She was starving and I couldn't let her die so I brought her here to try and nurse her back to health.

She needs a good home and someone to love her and I think with the right care and nurturing she will be back to full health in no time.

I was thinking she would make a great horse for you if you are willing to take the time to give her some TLC.

What do you say, Shiye? Your Lomasi looks to have fallen in love with her already."

Stiles turned and saw that Kish had bent down and was rubbing soothing circles into Dyani's coat that was matted with dirt.

He smiled softly at the thought of taking the mare home with them and giving her a new life with them on their property.

Turning back to Reggie he nodded excitedly.

"We'll take her. We'll need to get some supplies for her and perhaps get her some new friends to keep her company but other than that we're all ready to take her home."

Reggie beamed at them as Kish shot up from her place on the ground and threw her arms around Stile's neck as he picked her up and spun her in a circle as she squealed happily.

"I'll let you two get to know her while I go find some supplies for you to take back with you.

If it's okay with you, I'd like to bring her by on Wednesday and get her set up in your stables.

That'll give you some time to clean out the stalls and prepare her supplies before she arrives.

I was also thinking that on your way out I could show you some of the other horses that are out in the pasture and see if you'd like to take some of them with you also to keep her company."

As soon as he left, Stile's grabbed Kish's hands and stood facing her with a huge smile on his face.

"How's that for getting up and running?

Oh my God Kish we're going to have our own working farm.

Do you think we're like ready to be farmers and stuff? I mean that'd make us farmers right?

Cause we're going to be running our own farm or is it a ranch?"

Just then he was cut off by Kish's lips smashing against his as she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close.

Breaking the kiss, they both panted heavily as Stile's leaned his forehead against hers before closing his eyes.

"Stiles, it's going to be perfect.

Don't worry so much. As Ningyo's we have a special connection to all animals, not just sea creatures.

We're going to have a frickin blast raising all the animals together. Now let's say bye to Dyani and get ready to get a move on.

The sun's going to set any minute now.

I was thinking we could grab a bite to eat in town for dinner and then head back and relax for a while."

Stiles nodded eagerly before bending down next to Kish and stroking his hand over the little horse's mane.

Kish placed a small kiss on Dyani's nose making the horse give a little whinny before meeting Stile's eyes.

Stiles turned to the horse and looked into her big blue eyes.

"We'll be back I promise, girl.

Reggie's going to bring you to us in a few days and then we'll get you set up in your new home with us.

I'm really hoping you'll like it when it's finished because if you don't I think it'd break Kish and I's hearts.

Get some rest and know we love you, okay?"

The small grey horse seemed to perk up at his words and nudged Stile's hand making him chuckle.

Giving one last pat to the newest member of their family, Stiles pulled Kish up with him and walked off in search of their new favorite farmer.

Things were starting to look up even further for the small Stilinski clan and Stile's felt like his heart was going to explode out of his chest with how much happiness and warmth that filled it as they settled into their new life by sea.


	18. Chapter 18

Beneath The Waves Chapter 18

After loading up the back of Stile's car with the first installment of supplies that they'd need for the horses and other animals, Kish and Stile's said their goodbye's to Reggie and set back out onto the winding dirt roads headed back towards town.

After walking around and looking at the other rescue animals on the farm, they had decided on taking seven additional horses, two llamas, a couple of chickens and a cow that Reggie had agreed to deliver in several different trips to their home.

In the days to come, Reggie had instructed them to clean out the barns and stables to make room for the animals and make a couple of trips back to Reggie's to pick up more supplies and get ready for the animals arrivals.

Now after an exhausting day Stiles turned off onto the familiar cobblestone roads that led to the sleepy seaside town and drove down Main Street in search of a place to grab a late dinner before heading back home.

When the song that they currently listening to and singing along with on the radio came to an end, Kish turned to Stiles while running a hand through her long black hair.

"Hey babe, what do you think about trying out that burger joint that's around the corner from here?

I heard through the grapevine that they've got the best burgers and fries on the coast.

Now I don't know about you, but I am a cheeseburger and chili fry's kinda girl and right now I'd kill for it."

Stiles let out a loud snort of laughter before taking one hand off the wheel and patting her thigh.

"That's my girl. A cheeseburger and fries you want, a cheeseburger and fries you will get."

Kish took his hand that was on her thigh and gave a kiss to each one of his knuckles as they turned into the parking lot of the retro looking burger joint.

The place looked like it had walked right up out of the 50's as Stiles looped his arm through Kish's before stuffing his hands in his pockets and wandering inside.

They were immediately greeted with the delicious smells of greasy burgers and a hint of chili fries as they surveyed the joint.

Both Stiles and Kish's eyes bugged out of their head as they read the menu.

Stiles started babbling incoherently as he turned to Kish who was muttering something to the effect of "Holy fucking shit….I think I've died and gone to heaven…"

The young teenage kid behind the counter quirked an eyebrow at them as he stood there waiting for one of them to regain rational thought and coherent sentence structure first.

"Can I help you guys?"

Stiles and Kish jumped at the sound of his voice before Stiles recovered first as he leaned up against the counter.

"We're new around here. What's the best thing you have on the menu? My lady and I are in need of some good recommendations."

The teenage boy nodded at Stiles before pointing to the name of a burger circled on the chalkboard behind them in rainbow colors.

"This is our Bacon Cheddar Cheese Monster Burger that comes with our signature Chili Cheese Fries which is our most popular item on the menu.

The burger has triple Angus beef patties layered with cheese and piled high with bacon, our secret burger sauce, onions, lettuce, and tomatoes on two toasted cheesy buns.

This burger is not for the faint hearted.

It takes a real man to eat it all at once.

If you finish the burger and all of the fries that come with it you get to have your name put up on the wall of burger fame over there.

Few have managed to succeed, a lot have succeeded to fail.

Make your choice wisely."

Kish and Stiles took one look at each other before giving the boy almost identical smirks.

"We'll take one for each of us including the fries. And some chocolate milkshakes too."

The boy's eyes widened momentarily before ringing them up and placing their order.

Stiles slung an arm around Kish's shoulders before leading her to a booth in the back corner where they could eat with a semblance of privacy.

Sliding over in the booth Stiles pulled Kish gently down next to him and gave her a sweet kiss as he brushed some stray pieces of hair out of her eyes.

"This was a great idea, baby.

I look forward to getting my name put up on the wall for everyone to know I'm a frickin burger champ.

That way everyone will know your man's the new hot stud of the town."

Kish giggled and ran her hand down his cheek and leaned her head onto his toned chest; nuzzling her nose into his shirt breathing in his intoxicating scent.

"You mean when both of us get our names up on the wall.

Don't think that I'm letting you steal all my fame and glory, honey."

Stile's face scrunched up in confusion before he looked down at his little mate.

"Kish are you sure you can handle finishing all that food? You barely weigh anything.

Where is all that food going to go? I think it's just going to make you sick, baby."

Kish raised her head and quirked an eyebrow up at him before letting a slow smirk grace her lips.

"You think I can't handle the heat?

Let's make a bet then.

`If I finish first, you get to clean out the stable by yourself tomorrow.

If you finish first, then you get to name your payment.

Sound fair?"

Stile's scoffed and leaned in meeting her eyes, taking her hand shaking it.

"Oh it's on like donkey kong, sweetheart.

Prepare to go down in flames."

The two continued to banter back and forth until they received their orders and began the gigantic task of racing to finish.

Needless to say, an hour later a very laid back Kishiko was licking her fingertips before taking another slow sip of her milkshake before getting up and returning her empty plates.

Scooting over next to her mate, she rubbed his back soothingly.

Stiles had attempted to finish everything but ended up eating too fast and causing himself to get nauseous that guaranteed he was out of commission for the rest of the evening.

Groaning he dropped his head onto the table after pushing away his plates and started whimpering lightly.

"Aw poor babe. Looks like you learned your lesson about eating too much too fast, huh?

Don't worry, I'll get us home and take care of you tonight.

Come on, let me help you to the car and get us home before it gets too late."

Stiles grumbled something along the lines of "Stupid burger making me sick….I fucking had that bet in the bag damnit…"

Kish nodded sympathetically at him before helping him stand and throwing one of his arms around her shoulder.

She led him out to the car where she carefully placed him in the passenger's seat before taking a seat behind the wheel and backing out of the parking lot.

All the way home Stiles moaned and groaned and almost ended up throwing up on her but managed to hold it in until they finally got home.

He rushed out of the car and into the house before throwing up the remains of his dinner in the master bathroom.

Dropping the car keys on the kitchen counter, Kish slipped out of her shoes and made her way upstairs where she found her sickly looking mate on the tile floor hugging the toilet in the master bathroom.

When Stiles finally finished getting sick, Kish took his hand and helped him before walking off into the bedroom to slip into something more comfortable while he brushed his teeth.

Deciding on one of Stile's grey t shirt's and her panties she climbed under the covers and rolled onto her stomach hiding her face in the pillows before letting out a sleepy sigh.

A few moments later she felt the bed dip as Stiles climbed under the covers next to her wrapping his arms and legs around her pulling her close kissing her temple gently.

"Long day huh, Kish?

I don't know about you but I could sleep for a week after everything that happened today.

Wanna snuggle together and make out until we fall asleep?"

Kish turned slightly in his arms so she was lying face to face with him before giving him a soft smile and nodding.

"That sounds like a plan to me, Mr. Stilinski."

Stiles leaned down and captured her lips making her smile happily before he whispered one last thing through their bond.

" _I love you my Future Mrs. Stilinski…"_


	19. Chapter 19

Beneath The Waves Chapter 19

The next morning, Stiles was the first one to wake up as he blinked his eyes trying to get the sleep out of them as the sun trickled into their bedroom.

His stomach growled loudly making him jump slightly as he looked over at his mate who was still sleeping soundly next to him.

He breathed a sigh of relief as she turned over and lay on her side facing away from him.

He was worried that he had woken her, but he smiled at the fact that he just was going to have to get used to her being a heavy sleeper.

Quietly he slipped out of bed and made his way to the master bathroom and turned on the water as steamed rose up around him.

Rubbing a hand over his face, he remembered that he had lost the bet with Kish last night and that he was supposed to clean out the stable all by himself today.

Letting out a groan he peeled off his boxer briefs and stepped under the hot water letting his frustration wash away down the drain.

He was so not looking forward to doing all the work in the stable by himself.

But a bet was a bet and he had lost fair and square.

He smirked, loving that Kish had won and got to have her name up on the burger wall of fame.

He knew that every time they would go back there, she would probably gloat at the fact that he had lost so badly.

God, she was just like him in so many ways.

It was almost eerie how much she responded to things just like he would.

He chuckled at the thought of how Scott would react when he met her.

He'd probably think that there were two of Stiles now instead of just one.

Not that he minded though. He adored the way that Kish was a perfect match to him.

He couldn't have gotten any luckier if he had tried. And not to mention, she was drop dead gorgeous.

Ugh, he could not believe that such a hot girl was laying in his bed in the next room in nothing but his shirt and a pair of cute panties.

Looking down he cursed his ability to get hard at just the thought of his mate.

"Damnit…not now…"

He muttered as he looked down at his rock hard shaft.

Palming himself lightly he let out a quiet moan as he bit his lip trying to work himself to his release without waking up his mate.

He sped up as he began thrusting into his hand as he leaned up against the cold tiles of the shower closing his eyes in pure ecstasy.

He gave one more thrust before he burst his hot seed all over his hands dripping down slowly as it mixed with the hot water.

He panted heavily as he let go and took the bar of soap before washing himself clean.

Giving a shake of his head he turned off the stream of water before stepping out of the shower and grabbing a towel drying himself off.

Well that was one way to start the day.

Jerking off to the thought of his sexy vixen of a mate was something unexpected but surprisingly enjoyable.

He didn't come as hard as when he was buried inside of Kish, but it was do none the less and hold him till he could have sex with her again.

Wrapping the towel loosely around his waist, he made his way out of the bathroom and quietly to the dresser next to the bed before dropping the towel and pulling on a pair of clean boxer briefs.

Looking at the clock beside the bed and over at the still sleeping form of his mate, he decided that the stables could wait for an hour or so while he made himself some coffee and maybe a piece of toast.

Dressed only in his boxers Stiles headed downstairs to the kitchen where he made coffee and dropped down at the table waiting for it to be finished brewing.

Grabbing his phone from where he left it on the table he pressed the power button and scrolled through his most recent texts and messages from his former pack in California.

He saw that there were texts from almost all of the pack members except for the sour wolf who he never liked anyways.

He scrolled down and read the various messages from Scott and his dad and the rest of his friends before he stopped to read a text from someone he didn't expect to text him at all.

His brows furrowed as he read the text from Lydia Martin, the girl who he had been insistent on dating since the 3rd grade.

Last year, him and Lydia had started dating but never really got along so he broke it off before he left.

His eyes skimmed the text that was obviously meant to make him feel guilty for leaving her and moving on to a girl that the pack had never met.

A year ago, her words would have cut him deeply to the core but as he sat there he realized that he just couldn't find it in him to care about whether or not he had the strawberry blonde's approval.

When he thought of the loud queen bee of Beacon Hills he realized he felt nothing for her and his thoughts always came back to his little mate who was asleep in his bed upstairs.

He knew that since he met Kishiko and they mated that he would never feel anything for any other woman except her.

She had only been in his life for a short amount of time, but she already had brought him enough joy and happiness to last a lifetime.

He used to dream of marrying Lydia and starting a family together back in California but now he could only think of how badly he wanted to marry Kish and have children of their own.

Deleting the text immediately, he tossed his phone off to the side before wandering over to the glass double doors that led out onto the deck and made his way out into the sunlight with a mug of coffee.

Stretching out on one of the lounge chairs, he dropped his head back and closed his eyes as he breathed in the fresh salty air and focused on the waves that crashed on the beach that seemed to call him by name.

His life in Beacon Hills had come to end and here in Cape Cod he had started his new beginning.

Never again would he worry about the things that happened in the past.

Now he would give all his attention to making a home and new life with Kish and let the waves of the roaring sea currents take him wherever they could carry him.


	20. Chapter 20

Beneath The Waves Chapter 20

Half an hour later, Stiles heard the door open as he turned and opened his eyes to find Kish standing there in just her black panties and his shirt with her arms crossed giving him a sleepy smile.

Stiles smiled happily and patted his empty lap, reaching out his arms to her he chuckled when she plopped herself down and stretched herself out on top of him snuggling into his chest.

Stiles ran his fingers through her long hair as he held her close sighing with happiness.

"Good morning baby. Did I wake you? I tried to be really quiet and let you sleep a little longer."

He murmured as he leaned down and kissed the top of her head.

Kish raised her head sleepily and leaned up giving a small kiss.

"Good morning to you too Mr. Stilinski.

And no you didn't wake me, I woke up just a few minutes ago.

Although waking up in an empty bed made feel all types of lonely."

Stiles hand traveled up the back of her shirt and rubbed small circles on her bare back as he looked down at her.

"I'm sorry babe I didn't mean to make you lonely.

I just woke up early and thought I'd get a shower and check my phone before you woke up.

And then I somehow ended up out here and was on my way to falling back asleep which I'm pretty sure I would be burnt to a crisp if you hadn't come to wake me."

Kish let out a laugh and trailed one of her hands up and down his toned abs before resting it right on top of his happy trail above his boxers.

Stiles breath caught in his throat as he looked down at her with heavy lidded eyes.

She leaned down and planted a kiss right below his ribs making his cock harden and strain against his boxers.

Kish looked up at him through her eyelashes and gave him the most innocent look she could muster.

Stiles couldn't take it any longer.

But just as he grasped the hem of her shirt getting ready to pull it over her head, he heard the familiar sound of the batman theme song blaring from the kitchen.

Letting out a heavy sigh, he made to get up from where they lay and answer the phone before he'd catch hell from one of his insistent former pack mates.

Kish burst out laughing at his ridiculous ringtone and followed him into the kitchen as he stood glaring daggers at his phone that continued to ring.

"Well are you going to get that?"

She said as she crossed her arms over her chest quirking an eyebrow at him.

Stiles continued to glare daggers at his phone before he turned to her with an exasperated look.

"But we were just about to do it again….do you have any idea how badly I want you right now? Whoever it is can fucking wait…"

Kish rolled her eyes and walked over to the coffee pot and poured herself a cup before taking a seat at the table as she watched the scenario unfold.

"Answer the damn phone, Stiles."

She said before waving her hand making her own phone appear and scrolling through her own missed messages.

Stiles let out a groan before grabbing his phone and hitting the talk button pressing it to his ear.

He let out an annoyed breath when he heard his cockblocker of a best friend on the other end.

 **Stiles: What is it Scott?**

 **Scott: Ooo did I just interrupt something or are you always a ball of sunshine in the morning?**

 **Stiles: Yes you just fucking interrupted something! I was about to get it on with the sexiest woman alive and you just had to go ruining the mood…**

 **Scott: Atta Boy, Stilinski! It's been fucking forever since you got laid.**

 **Speaking of which I'm calling to give you fair warning that Lydia's going to tear you a new one for not answering any of her texts.**

 **I would be shocked if she didn't grab the first flight out of here this morning and is on her way to you guys right now.**

 **Just, if she is, I didn't have anything to do with it so be prepared for world war III to start if she does.**

 **Stiles: *annoyed huff* Of course she is…well she's going to receive the shock of her life when she meets Kish.**

 **I'm pretty sure if it came down to it, Kish could take her in a fight.**

 **Lydia might be taller but Kish has got some sick moves, dude.**

 **Besides if she does end up coming here I think it'll be easier for her to see that I really don't give a shit about her anymore and am completely in love with Kish.**

 **Scott: *sighs* Yeah I figured something like that would happen.**

 **I have work all this week so I'm currently unable to fly over and sort shit out.**

 **If worse comes to worse I'll send Isaac and Derek to come get her.**

 **Other than that you guys are on your own. May the force be with you, dude.**

 **Stiles: *rolls eyes* Yeah thanks. That's exactly what we need.**

 **Curly and Sour Wolf coming to save the frickin day.**

 **If anything they'll just make it worse.**

 **You know how she gets when she's pissed.**

 **We'll just prepare ourselves as much as possible for the arrival of Hurricane Martin and hope that she'll leave us alone after she sees that Kish isn't going anywhere.**

 **Scott: Good luck with that**

 **So your mate's name is Kish, huh? Is that a nickname or her actual name?**

 **Stiles: *smirks* It's a nickname.**

 **Her name's actually Kishiko.**

 **She's Japanese and stuff.**

 **Scott: *rolls eyes* Of course she is with the Japanese name and all.**

 **With me dating Kira and all I picked up a few things along the way.**

 **Stiles: Yeah well she's perfect.**

 **And incredibly sexy too.**

 **Which leads me to say that I'm going to cut this convo short seeing as how I have yet to get frisky with my babe today and I refuse to wait any longer. Peace out Scotty.**

 **Scott: Yeah, yeah…Peace Stiles.**

Throwing his phone off the side, Stiles turned his attention to his mate who looked up at him before looking back down at her phone.

"Sounds like we're going to have a party on our hands most likely.

Don't worry. I'm not jealous that you're stalker needy ass ex wants you back and won't take no for an answer.

I know just the shark I can tie her up and feed her to.

They'll make life easier for us without us having to find a place to bury the body."

Stiles smirked and stalked over to where she sat and plucked her phone out of her hand tossing it over to where his was on the bench.

Leaning down and tossing her over his shoulder before walking off nonchalantly upstairs to the bedroom.

Kish gave a squeal while kicking her feet against him only making it so he gave her a swift slap on her ass sending her into a fight of laughter at his caveman antics.

Yup. Life was perfect.

No one would ever come between them.

Not even the threats of a certain homicidal strawberry blonde.


	21. Chapter 21

Beneath The Waves Chapter 21

 **Lydia's P.O.V.**

Lydia Martin tapped her long French manicured nails against her thigh as she sat in the terminal of her layover.

She had heard that Stiles had moved on and no matter how many times the pack told her it was over, she could never accept him as a loss.

No, the pathetic kid had pinned over her for years and now he just suddenly was going to drop her like a hotcake?

She didn't think so.

It would be another day before she reached Cape Cod and she had every intention of going over to his beach house and making him realize that she wasn't one that he could just get over.

She had heard that he was no longer human and that he had a "mate" now.

Narrowing her winged eyeliner clad eyes she knew that no girl that he ever thought he may love would be as good as her.

She was the best after all.

No guy had ever turned her down the way that Stiles apparently had.

She had every right to break up with him.

He was a nobody after all.

But she never thought some bitch would come and stake a claim with him already.

And that was when Lydia decided she had had enough.

Nobody and I mean nobody, messes with Lydia Martin.

She would win Stiles heart back no matter what it took.

She would have the absurd spaz back under her thumb again if it was the last thing she did.

 **Stiles and Kish's P.O.V.**

Stiles stretched his long naked limbs as he heard Kish stir next to him.

They had made love once again and it was even more perfect than the last time.

God, he would never get over how amazing Kish was and how much it made his heart soar every time she gave herself to him when they made love.

Stile's sex life before meeting Kish never had been very exciting.

Lydia and him had sex a few times but it always ended up with her getting bored saying that he could never get her off like her other romantic interests could.

Every time she did that she made Stiles feel more and more inadequate to the point that he hated having sex.

But once he met Kish and he took her virginity when they mated, he had a renewed sense of happiness and pleasure every time after that.

He found himself always wanting her and craved her in a way that he never thought possible.

Turning on his side, he wrapped his arms around his little mate and kissed her bare shoulder lightly making her smile as she looked over at him.

If Lydia was going to come and try to break them apart, she had another thing coming.

The bond was already set in stone and since they became immortal mates, nothing could ever stand between them.

Kish was it for Stiles.

He fell in love with her every single time their eyes met and she gave him one of her heart stopping smiles.

She was his happily ever after.

As she turned in his arms, Kish sighed happily as her mate ran the pad of his thumb down her cheek and along her jawline trailing down her body until his fingers ghosted over the curves of her breasts.

Arching her back slightly she leaned into his touch as he smirked happily against her skin.

Her eyes fluttered open as she looked at the clock and realized it was already 1:00 in the afternoon and that they still had to clean out the barn and stable and even though Stiles had lost the bet she wasn't going to make him do it alone.

That was just mean.

So wiggling out of his tight grasp she sat up and rolled off the bed and waved a hand over her naked body magically making an appropriate outfit appear.

She checked her appearance in the mirror and decided that it would be weird to do her hair and makeup if she was just going to get dirty in the barn and stable.

She turned and smirked when she saw Stiles propped on the pillows with only a shirt around his lower regions and his toned slightly sweaty chest on display.

A lazy smile appeared on his face as he scanned his eyes up and down her outfit and she smiled back feeling proud that her mate approved.

She wore a grey and black Henley with a pair of ripped jean shorts and a pair of old back chuck taylor's.

"Come on ya lazy bum. It's time to go clean out everything to get ready for the animals tomorrow.

We don't want Dyani and her farm animal buddies living in a dusty old barn and stable now do we?

I'm going to head downstairs and grab some tea before we head out. Meet you there in five."

She said as she gave him a smile and started to head out the door.

She stopped when she heard him call out to her making her turn back.

"Hey Kish, I love you. Thanks for just being you, babe. Any other girl would've made me do it alone. You know exactly how to make things work out for the best."

Stiles said as he sat up and meet her eyes intently.

Kish blushed at his words and shifted her weight from one foot to the other as she gave him a shy smile.

"Thanks Stiles. That means a lot to hear you say that. I love you too. More than you'll ever know."

When she finished she turned on her heels and made her way downstairs to where she filled her traditional Japanese tea kettle with water and set it onto the stove waiting for it to heat up.

All but collapsing onto the bench around the table she leaned back and let her mind wander as she thought about everything that happened already.

Stile's call from his former Alpha and from what she could tell, his best friend had put them both on edge.

Stiles acted like it was no big deal that his ex-girlfriend was probably on her way here now but she could tell that he was all torn up about it.

She knew that since he had lived in the human world for so long that when they became mates there would probably be trouble with ex-girlfriends and his former pack but Kish didn't mind really.

Now that they were mated it really didn't matter what anyone said or did.

No one could force them apart.

Their mating bond was eternal and their love was infinite.

If his ex came to try and tear them apart, she'd be lucky if Kish didn't literally tear her apart.

Stiles had never told her about this particular ex but from what she could gather he was the only human in his former pack so his ex would most definitely not be human.

Kish wasn't worried though.

There really was no need to be concerned when her and Stiles together were the most powerful Ningyo's that would rule over the seven seas in all of history except for her mother and father.

Hell, she thought that maybe even they were stronger than her parents honestly.

She never felt so much power before except when she was with her mate.

He may have been weak as a human, but he was a powerful Ningyo and a Prince at that.

They had never really talked about their royal titles since he'd transformed but Kish decided that if he wasn't asking about it yet, it could wait.

There was enough for them to deal with right now.

She had a strange feeling that Stile's ex would be here by either tonight or tomorrow morning and that didn't really bode well for them seeing as Reggie was coming with their new animals pretty early in the morning.

They'd have to put their heads together and think of some way to handle all of this without an all-out war starting.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the kettle going off making her jump slightly at the loud whistling sound.

Shaking her head she knew she was letting the stress of everything get to her and she knew she couldn't let it take over.

Stiles being an emotional wreck was hard enough.

Adding her own emotions into the mix would surely spell disaster.

Pouring herself a warm mug of green tea, she settled back down at the table awaiting the arrival of her mate.

Closing her eyes, she breathed in deeply and then exhaled trying to calm her nerves and focus on the present.

The barn and the stables needed to be cleaned before the end of the day.

That was their goal for now. Anything after that could wait.

Kish heard her mate's heavy footsteps barreling down the stairs before he came into the kitchen and threw himself onto the bench next to her making her open her eyes slowly.

Taking one of her hands in his, Stiles could Kish's nerves through their bond and tried his best to take away some of her nervousness without her feeling it.

Kish's eyes shot open as she looked to their linked hands and blushed as Stiles brought her hand up to his mouth and gave a kiss to each of her knuckles.

"It's gonna be okay, Kish. We're going to get through this.

Remember, this too shall pass."


	22. Chapter 22

Beneath The Waves Chapter 22

It was a little after five that Tuesday night and Kish and Stiles had spent the whole afternoon working to get the barn and stables ready.

Now sitting on the white wooden fence that surrounded the fields leading down into the pasture, Stiles couldn't help but feel really proud and slightly nostalgic as he looked over his property.

Ten acres was a lot of land to maintain but he knew with Reggie and Kish's help it would be managed just fine.

He couldn't help but wonder what his mom thought of all this.

Looking towards the setting sun he felt himself get a little teary eyed as Kish grabbed his hand tightly not letting go for one second.

He knew she could feel his emotions and usually he did his best to quell them before she felt too much.

But tonight he just opened the floodgate between them and let her draw out the emotions that he felt as they kept their eyes on the yellow orange globe that was slowly sinking beneath the sea.

Kish nudged his shoulder with her own making him glance down at her from his perch on the slightly unstable fence.

"Hey babe, what do you think about having dinner out on the beach tonight?

And then if you're a good Stiles then we could cuddle underneath the stars…"

Stiles perked up as his eyes glazed over as he imagined him and Kish having a romantic dinner on the beach and then curling up in a mess of blankets on the dunes.

He didn't even realize he had his mouth hanging open until Kish reached up and lifted his jaw closing it for him.

His eyes flickered over to where Kish had jumped off the fence and was standing between his bent knees looking up at him with a flirty grin.

Stiles grinned down at her giving her a heated look as he pulled her into him effectively trapping her by wrapping his legs around her and bowing down to kiss her with a kiss that held a secret promise behind it.

Kish felt her toes curl in her shoes as she kissed back with equal desire.

Her panty clad core dampened at the feel of his fingers running through her hair as she opened her jaw wider to accommodate his tongue who swept from side to side against hers.

Ugh…God he was perfect…

He knew exactly which places on her body would make her moan and mewl at him making him kiss her with a hunger that seemed to hit her like a tidal wave.

All too soon he pulled away and unwrapped himself from around her and jumped down gracefully landing next to her.

Brushing off the bits of dirt and chipped paint off of his dark wash jeans he took her hand as she stood there still shell shocked from the waves of emotions that had her crashing to the shoreline.

"Come on little love. The sooner we make dinner the sooner we can spend some quality time together on the beach."

Kish blushed at his new nickname for her and nodded already opening her mouth to go on about what they should cook for dinner but was surprised when Stiles placed a finger on her lips and sent her a wink.

"Don't worry. I'm cooking dinner tonight. You can just sit back and relax and not worry your pretty little head over anything."

Taking her hand and intertwining their fingers he took off in a sprint with her down the rolling hills of the fields and off towards the beach house.

Once they were inside, Kish gave Stiles a kiss on the lips before heading upstairs to the master bathroom to take a quick shower before dinner.

Stripping down she quickly washed off and once she was finished, she stepped out and wrapped a large brown towel around herself.

Padding into the bedroom, she changed into some clean clothes sighing contentedly at the feeling of Stile's flannel shirt wrapped around her bare skin.

Just as she finished getting dressed, Stile's voice echoed through the house.

"Hey baby, dinner's ready! I tried out a new dish tonight and I wanna see what you think!"

Smirking to herself she raced down the stairs and into the kitchen where Stile's was dipping up broccoli cheese soup into two bowls.

He was wearing an apron that said "Kiss the cook" on it and it made her giggle as he looked up and blushed.

"I know the apron's a little cheesy. I think it may have been my dad's at some point."

Once he finishing dipping up dinner he hung up his apron and headed over to the dinner table with the two bowls with Kish following close behind.

"I think you look especially sexy in that apron, babe. I vote for you wearing it every time you make dinner from now on."

Kish said as she tried a bit of the soup and let out a small happy noise.

Stiles hummed in appreciation and took hold of her hand across the table running circles on the back of it with his thumb.

"What do you think of the soup? It was the first time I've made it. I think it came out pretty good if I do say so myself."

She looked up to see him watching her intently and gave him a pleased smile.

"I love it, Stiles. You did an awesome job.

I'm looking forward to laying out beneath the stars with you tonight.

It looks like it's going to be a clear night out.

The moon's really pretty. I think it may even be a full moon tonight."

Stile's dropped his spoon splashing a bit of soup everywhere as his eyes widened in surprise before a wistful expression came over his face.

"This is my first full moon that I'm spending away from the pack tonight.

I wonder if I should call Scott and see how everyone's doing…I can't help but feel a little bit guilty for not being there when they probably need me…"

Kish set her spoon down and pushed her soup to the middle of the table before getting up and scooting onto the bench next to him.

Wrapping her arms around him she nuzzled into his shoulder as his head hung low.

" _Stiles, your home is here now. You left them for a reason._

 _And from what I can tell it was a good reason._

 _You know your Alpha supports your decision to be here and I know he wouldn't if he thought it was a bad idea._

 _Honestly, I think it's better that you're here now with me so you're out of harm's way._

 _I couldn't bear to lose you now when I finally have you. Please don't go back now…"_

Stile's head shot up as his eyes widened at her words before he started sputtering out incoherent noises.

Swooping down he took her off the bench and placed her in his lap as he wrapped his arms around her tightly cradling her in the crook of his neck while placing soft kisses all along her neck and shoulder.

" _Kishiko I would never leave you. Ever._

 _I never said I wanted to go back. It was my choice to leave and I know it was the right choice._

 _If I hadn't left them and come here, I never would've known that I had a mate and that I could be more than just the stupid little human that everyone always treated like I was made out of glass._

 _You're my life now._

 _I was just saying that I missed my pack, but not enough to go back to them._

 _My place was never there with them. My place will always be here wherever you are."_

Kish felt her eyes water as pearls started to drop and roll down her cheeks.

And before she even realized it, Stiles hooked two fingers under her chin and brought her head up so he could kiss the smudges of tears off of her face one by one.

He was so gentle, touching her like she was a feather that could float away at any second.

Right in that moment she could've said that he was an angel.

And he was. He was her angel.

The angel of the sea.


	23. Chapter 23

Beneath The Waves Chapter 23

After they both finished eating dinner together, Stiles pulled Kish away from the dirty dishes that were on the table and raced outside onto the dunes as the moon shone luminously down on them.

Kish followed Stiles towards a darker portion of the beach where the waves lapped gently against the sand.

He had laid out a couple of blankets and had apparently used his new found magic skills to make tiki torches surround them with strings of little pineapple lights attached to each of the torches sticks.

Kish giggled when Stiles sprawled out onto the blankets and beckoned her to come closer while holding out his arms towards her.

"Come here baby. I need to feel you right next to me."

Stiles called out to her making her drop to her knees and crawl up his body until she laid across his chest listening to his steady heartbeat.

"This is really nice, Mr. Stilinski. You sure know how to woo your woman."

She said as she stole a glance upwards to find that he was already looking down at her with his eyes twinkling in the dim light.

"Woo? Who uses that word anymore? It sounds so….old fashioned and ancient…"

He said as his face scrunched up in confusion.

Kish rolled her eyes and tapped his nose with her finger.

"That's because I am old fashioned, Stiles. I was raised to be a hopeless romantic.

If you think I'm bad, you should see my parents. I practically cringe every time they PDA around the palace…"

Stiles let out a snort of laughter before dropping his head back down onto the blanket as he closed his eyes giving her a small smile.

"I hope we're that bad when we're their age. It's my personal mission to make our kids grossed out and cringe anytime we kiss or hold hands."

Kish kissed the corner of his lips before resting her head back down onto his chest as his arms wrapped around her.

"Honestly I hope so too. As bad as it grosses me out with my parents, I know that that's what love looks like.

I want our kids to know that that's what love looks like too.

So one day when they meet their mates, they'll treat them just the way we treat each other."

Stiles smiled down at her and felt himself getting a touch of the feels from Kish's wishes for their future kids.

Dropping a kiss on the top of her head, he rolled them over so they were on their sides facing each other as he pulled her close and ghosted his lips over hers.

"I love you Kish. So much that it frickin hurts." 

Kish smiled and captured his lips as his tongue ran along her bottom lip.

" _Aishite imasu, Stiles-kun. You are my forever."_

Just as they were about to dive into making out for the rest of the night, they both jumped when they heard splashing in the water and something padding along the sand coming towards them.

Stiles pulled back and raised an eyebrow at Kish who looked just as confused as he was.

"Please tell me you weren't expecting any late night visitor's tonight babe?"

He said as he let out a loud groan.

Kish shook her head as they both sat up to see a small white seal edging its way through the sand towards them.

When it got to the edge of the blankets it let out a loud bark making Stiles let out a cry and shrink back as Kish burst out laughing.

Stile's eyes widened as he watched a bright pink sparkling light surround the seal much like the light that surrounded him and Kish when they transformed.

When the light faded, a tall lanky girl stood in front of them.

"GELSEY!"

Kish shrieked as she ran to the girl who was dressed in jean cutoffs and a tie dye crop top who opened her arms and jumped up and down with his mate excitedly.

Stiles took a good look at the latest arrival at Casa Stilinski and saw that she was a tan girl with long pink hair, turquoise eyes and thin frame.

He quirked an eyebrow when he noticed she had an eyebrow piercing, a lip piercing, a nose stud and five cartilage piercings on her left ear.

Kish and the girl hugged for a good five minutes before Stiles cleared his throat loudly as he sat cross legged looking up at the two girls with an exasperated look.

Kish ducked her head and blushed as the new girl's eyes fell on him and quirked an eyebrow when she looked between the two mated Ningyo's.

"Well is anyone gonna introduce me?"

The girl said as she looked intently down at Kish.

Kish jumped into action as she pulled the girl down onto the blankets much to Stiles dismay, as they all sat cross legged in a circle facing each other.

"Stiles, this is Gelsey Kerensa. She's my best friend from back in our kingdom.

Gelsey, this is my mate Stiles Stilinski."

Gelsey's eyes widened as she bowed her head low towards Stiles making him do a double take before quirking an eyebrow in Kish's direction.

"Nice to meet ya, Gelsey. Welcome to our beach house.

You're welcome to stay for as long as you need to. I can bet you've had a long swim."

Gelsey raised her head and grinned happily at him before taking Kish's hand in hers and giving it a squeeze.

"Kishie's parents told me that she'd found her mate, but I never thought I'd actually get to meet you until you came back to the palace. Are you two…?"

Kish nodded and smirked over at Stiles who blushed finally getting what she was insinuating.

"Yeah, we're mated and Stiles turned.

I was going to bring him to the palace to be formally introduced to everyone in a few weeks.

We're getting our home set up here in Cape Cod for now."

Gelsey nodded and sent a smirk over to Stiles who gave a small smile back before scooting right next to Kish and wrapping an arm around her waist.

"I see you've made your claim on our Kishie, Prince Stiles.

I'm glad to see that Kishie has a mate that is so good to her."

Stile's eyes widened for a moment before he remembered that he was apparently a Prince.

"Yeah, I kinda have I guess. I'm as much hers as she is mine though.

We're all about equality in this neck of the woods."

Kish smiled proudly at Stiles who blushed slightly as Gelsey looked between the two with a look of amusement and wonder.

"I'm really tired from coming all the way from the palace. Do you have a place that I can sleep tonight?"

Stiles nodded and took one hand from each of the girls and pulled them all up to their feet.

Taking Kish's hand and intertwining their fingers together, he grinned as she smiled up at him.

"Of course. We have a whole lot of rooms here in the beach house so you can stay in one of our guest rooms as long as you like. Do you need anything before we all head to bed?"

Gelsey looked thoughtful for a moment before glancing over at Kish.

"Do you think I could maybe have a shower before bed?

I feel all nasty after swimming for so long. A change of clothes would be great too."

Kish nodded and wrapped her arm around the tired girl's shoulders as Stiles led them back inside.

"Sure thing, Gelly. I'll grab some towels and fresh clothes for you while Stiles shows you to your room."

Gelsey smiled tiredly and nodded as they all went upstairs and separated.

Stiles led his mate's best friend to a room down the hall that had an on suite bathroom.

"We haven't really redecorated the other bedrooms much since we've got here so I hope this is alright for now.

We can even make this room your room for when you come here to visit and everything if you want.

Kish should be back in a few minutes with everything you'll need.

Is there anything else I can do before Kish takes over?"

Stiles said as he surveyed the room before glancing down at Gelsey.

Gelsey smiled and looked around the room before bowing deeply to her best friend's mate.

"Thank you your majesty. This is perfect. I can't thank you enough for letting me into your home with you and Kishie."

Stiles scrunched up his nose at her for a moment before smirking.

"You can call me Stiles you know. Just Stiles.

I hate the whole formal shit that comes along with this.

When you come stay here, there's no need to mention me being a Prince and stuff.

I'm just a simple guy who just happens to be mated to the frickin Princess of an underwater kingdom.

I don't think I'm ever going to get used to the fact that I'm royal now too."

He muttered as he stole a glance at her.

Gelsey let out a snort of laughter before falling back onto the bed tiredly and pulling a pillow over her head.

"Well then, thanks Stiles. I can already tell everyone's gonna go crazy for you back home. You're just a quirky kind of guy, huh?"

Now it was Stiles turn to snort indelicately as he leaned up against the doorframe.

"Yeah, guess so. Thank God Kish loves me cause I doubt anyone else would take me."

Gelsey removed the pillow from her head before looking over tiredly at him with a small smile.

"You're good for her you know. I haven't seen her this happy in the whole time I've known her. You just keep doing you Stiles.

You never have to worry about fucking up at this point. She'll love you no matter what.

You belong with us now. You're in the in crowd for life, dude."

Stiles smirked as he heard Kish rush down the hall and into the room dropping down on the bed beside her best friend and throwing a set of pale pink towels at her.

"There ya go, ya crazy seal. Now go get in the shower and rest so I can have some time alone with Stiles.

I do believe we were in the middle of something when you got here.

Get some sleep. We'll talk more in the morning, mmkay?"

Gelsey rolled her eyes and patted Kish's thigh before groaning and getting up off the bed heading for the shower but stopped in the doorway and turned back.

"I missed you Kishie. I'm glad I found you guys before everyone else did. You sure know how to pick em, eh Princess?"

Kish smirked and got up to join Stiles who was watching their interaction with an amused look.

Wrapping an arm around Stiles waist she lay her head on his shoulder meeting her best friend's eyes.

"I'm glad you're here too, Gelly. I missed you too.

Oyasuminasai, Shin'yū. Sleep well.

We've got a lot to deal with bring and early tomorrow morning so be prepared."

Kish said as she shot a look over at Stiles who groaned and walked out of the room muttering about how his crazy bitch of an ex was gonna be on their doorstep tomorrow morning.

Kish gave a shrug and followed him out the door and down the hall to their bedroom where once they shut the door, Stiles belly flopped onto the bed clothes and all.

"We're gonna have a hell of a morning with your moto gārufurendo tomorrow, huh babe?"

She said as she crawled onto the bed and threw a leg over his securing him to her.

Reaching out his arms, Stiles wrapped them around her and turned so his head was buried in her chest making her giggle lightly.

"You know our bonds become stronger, right? I can actually understand you when you speak Japanese now.

And yeah…Tomorrow's gonna suck isn't it? I'm sorry I had to drag you into all of this.

It's not supposed to be your problem…"

Kish looked down at him and rolled her eyes.

"Of course it's my problem, Stiles. If something's a problem for you, it's a problem for me too.

And honestly I wouldn't be too worried about your ex coming around here.

She's not gonna break us up obviously. It's impossible for either of us to fall in love or to have feelings for anyone but each other so I'm not gonna be jealous or anything.

What's the worst she's gonna do? Scream and cry and bitch about how you broke up and found someone who actually loves you?

We're prepared for that, dude.

Besides, Gelsey's here for backup now so nothing's going to get out of hand.

Don't worry so much babe. Everything's going to be fine."

Stiles looked up at her and smirked before burying his face back in between her breasts.

"You're right as usual. Wanna take a hot shower before cuddling until we fall asleep?"

Kish saw the mischievous look that passed over his eyes and smirked down at him giving him a faux innocent look.

"Last one in the shower has to give the other a full body massage for an hour."

With that she jumped up and pushed away from Stiles; racing into the bathroom and throwing her clothes to the floor in a fit of laughter.

Stiles shook his head and ran after her dropping his clothes around the room as he hurried to the shower to join his mate in a tension free night not even giving a second thought to the strawberry blonde that he used to think was his world.


	24. Chapter 24

Beneath The Waves Chapter 24

The next morning Stiles awoke to the tantalizing smell of coffee and rolled over to find that Kish was nowhere to be found.

Groaning he squinted as his eyes met the brilliant sunlight that filtered in through the open doors of the balcony.

A light breeze softly caressed his pale skin making small goosebumps appear all along his body.

After an enormous yawn, he rolled to get out of bed but ended up tumbling down onto the floor with a huge thump as his ass met the hard wood.

Rubbing his sore backside, he shakily got to feet and waved a hand down his body making a grey sleeveless tank top and a pair of light wash ripped jeans appear on him before he waved a hand around his head taming his hair into a somewhat normal hairstyle.

Looking in the mirror he shrugged when he found that several of the hairs were out of place and figured that he might need to sit down with Kish later and get some lessons on how to control their magic.

Following the sound of the girl's laughter down the stairs, he entered the kitchen to find an unusual scene.

Kish wore his "Kiss the Cook" apron that was ten sizes too big on her and held a bowl of pancake batter with one arm and a wooden spoon out in a defensive pose with batter splattered about in her hair and on her face.

Looking over at Gelsey, he saw that she stood wielding a spatula that was held back as she catapulted some batter at his mate where it ended up hitting her square in the nose.

He lifted his hand to his mouth in an effort to conceal his laughter but ended up letting out a giant belly laugh as he watched Kish's face scrunch up when she let out a huge sneeze after getting the batter up her nose.

Gelsey stood triumphantly and took a bow as she walked over to Stiles and handed him the spatula.

He quirked an eyebrow at her as she passed by him heading into the living room.

"And that's how the game is played my friend."

She said as she swished past him.

Stiles let out a snort of laughter as he looked over and saw that Kish was leaning up against the counter with the bowl still in her arms looking deflated and full of batter.

He crossed the threshold and made his way over to her, taking the bowl from her arms and placed his hands low on her hips pulling her flush up against him.

He pressed her back into the counter as he leaned down and he licked along her lips tasting the batter for himself.

Pulling back only slightly, his words danced across her lips making her bite back a moan that was on the tip of her tongue.

"I love the way you taste, babe.

You're the sweetest little thing I've ever tasted in my life."

She gasped as his tongue plunged into her mouth and swept back and forth over hers as he claimed her mouth with his own.

" _Maybe sometime we should try that hmm?_

 _Will you be a good girl and let me taste you Kish?_

 _I'm dying to know how sweet you'll taste when you come all over my lips._

 _I promise not to let a drop of your sweet candy go to waste…"_

He said as one hand held her tight and the other hand trailed down her body and cupped her ass through her tight purple skinny jeans.

She moaned and bucked her hips at his insistent touch feeling her stomach clench in anticipation.

"Stiles…"

She moaned as she tried and failed to keep quiet while his hand slipped between her thighs and brushed over her covered mound.

" _Did you know that I can smell you dripping for me now?_

 _It's taking everything I have to stop myself from carrying you upstairs an_ _d lapping up every ounce of your sweetness, baby."_

He said as his voice turned husky with need.

Kish dug her nails into his shoulders as clung to him throwing her head back in ecstasy.

She knew he was seductive but she had never seen this dominant side that was just waiting for the right moment to burst free.

Frankly, it turned her the fuck on more so than anything else they had ever done.

Hell, dominant Stiles could come out to play anytime he wanted.

She would welcome him with open arms every damn time.

All too soon he pulled away and kissed her gently as the lusty look left his eyes.

She panted heavily as she dropped her head onto his chest and squeezed her eyes shut trying not to whimper in frustration at not being able to let go completely.

Reaching up her body, he ran his fingers through her hair before gently grasping the back of her hair and tugging lightly so she looked straight up into his warm brown eyes.

"To be continued at a later date, sweetheart."

He whispered before he let go and threw a smirk over his shoulder walking into the living room acting as if nothing had happened.

Kish found herself bending over and dropping her hands to her knees as she tried to regain the function in her lungs.

Gone were the days that Stiles had no confidence.

This was a new, more sensual Stiles that made her head spin with lusty thoughts as she stayed there in the kitchen, begging for the hours to pass by quicker so they could be alone once again.


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: The quote that Stiles uses at the end of this chapter is not mine. It is from the great Charles Kingsley. (1819-1875)

Beneath The Waves Chapter 25

A few hours later, Stiles and Kish were introducing Gelsey to Dyani and her new friends.

Dyani had come alive since arriving at her new home and was happily galloping around the green pastures and munching on the wildflowers that grew between the tall blades of grass.

Stiles and Kish leaned up against the white fence that surrounded the pasture while Gelsey kept them company in the bright afternoon sun.

So far they had filled Gelsey in on Stile's past and his ex who was going to be coming anytime now.

Stiles could feel it.

The wind was changing much like it did with impending storms that raged out at sea.

Lydia brought a heavy downpour of negative energy any place she went and Stiles recognized it the moment that she stepped out of her rental car and onto their property.

Taking a deep breath, he glanced over to Kish and Gelsey who nodded at him in reassurance taking their places on either side of him as he made his way through the tall grass to where Lydia stood with her arms crossed over her chest.

If looks could kill, Stiles would be dead at this moment.

Stiles wasn't afraid though of her chilly reception and he was fully intending for there to be a massive fight.

He was well prepared for it too.

Nothing she could say could change his mind or drag him back to the life that he had left behind in California.

He knew in his heart that it was likely that he would never return there ever again.

Lydia gave Kish and Gelsey a once over before turning her attention over to Stiles who she put on a fake smile for as they jumped the fence and landed in front of her.

"Stiles honey! How are you?

I heard you needed some help getting back home so I came to get you.

We're going put all this silliness behind us.

I've missed you so much.

Come on, let's get out of this dump."

Stiles expression hardened as she turned around obviously thinking he would just follow her like a lost puppy but when she noticed he didn't follow, her eyes narrowed like daggers at the three of them before she marched over into his personal space.

"Stiles Stilinski you get your ass in that car right now.

I'm tired of this shit.

You've had enough find yourself crap and now it's time to go home with me.

I don't know what you think you're doing here at this shithole with these skanks but it's time to come back to reality.

Enough is enough, damnit."

Stiles held his ground as Kish quirked an eyebrow up at him and then smirked at Gelsey before stepping in front of her mate.

"Ah, the ex-girlfriend who thinks she can have her way with my mate.

I don't believe we've been introduced.

My name is Kishiko and if you take one more in my mate's direction, I promise you it will not be a problem to dispose of your body when I'm finished with you.

Mark my words, honey, your presence isn't welcome here.

You best be getting back in that fancy tin can you call a car and head back to the Sunshine State like a good little girl"

Lydia's mouth dropped open so wide that she looked like a fish as she stuttered for a moment and then breathed in deeply through her nose stepping into Kish's face.

Kish's stance remained the same and her expression held no trace of irritation.

In fact she looked more bored than anything really.

Stiles and Gelsey knew that Lydia's little banshee powers were no match to the ancient powers of the seven seas that Kish possessed.

And even if Lydia did try something, she would be the one who'd lose.

Kish and Stiles were immortal now and death wouldn't ever be a problem.

Lydia pointed her finger in Kish's face before turning her gaze back to Stiles who remained impassive.

"How DARE you think you can take him from me?!

That fucking spaz is mine!

He's been mine our whole lives and that isn't going to fucking change you creepy bitch!

STILES!

Do something you fucking idiot!

Tell her the truth NOW."

The only sound that was heard afterwards was the sound of Lydia's heavy breathing as she tried to catch her breath.

Stile's eyes slid over to Kish who gave a slight nod over in Lydia's direction which made him roll his eyes and let out an annoyed huff.

"It's time for you to go, Lydia.

I never was yours and you never ever knew I existed before I left Beacon Hills.

You always treated me like shit and you don't know anything about loving anyone other than yourself.

If you haven't noticed, Kish isn't just some girlfriend of mine like you were.

She's my MATE and I know you can't even comprehend the gravity of this situation so I'll break it down for you.

Kish gave me the gift of immortality so I'll live forever while you waste away bitching and moaning for the rest of your days.

At one point time, I thought I could love you but Kish opened my eyes and made me realize that I could never love someone who was such a bitch.

All you care about is treating people like they're some toy that you've picked up and you can throw away after you've used them.

What I have with Kish…is something real.

Something that's infinite and a blessing.

She saved my life Lydia and for that, I love her more than words could ever describe.

And if you don't understand that, then too fucking bad.

Now get the fuck off m property and don't you dare come back."

Lydia stood speechless as his words sunk in.

She was sure he would come back with her just like he always did.

After all she was the best of the best.

How dare he choose to love someone who wasn't her.

She shook with anger before she let out an ear piercing banshee scream that sounded off the ocean as the waves roared to life.

Kish immediately threw a silencing spell at her making her cries fall on deaf ears.

Gelsey bowed and stepped away climbing back over the fence and into the pasture to let the Prince and Princess resolve the issue themselves.

Kish turned to Stiles as he grasped her hands tightly, his gaze not once wavering from hers.

"Stiles, I know that this may seem harsh, but I think we should erase her memory so she will never be a problem again.

If she never thought you existed in the first place, then maybe she could move on with her life and forget about this completely.

Banshee or not, she doesn't look like she would be stable enough to be much help in the supernatural world.

But I want your word to be the final say.

Whatever you want to do babe, I'll support you no matter what.

Let's just be quick and fix this before things get more out of hand."

Kish pleaded as Stiles glanced over at Lydia who was screaming and trying to break through the barrier that was in between them.

He hated Lydia but never thought he'd have to do something as drastic and final as erasing every memory she held of him.

In a way it kind of made his heart break slightly.

Even if he did hate her, she was still his first love and that was something that he could never forget even if she could.

Looking down at Kish's pleading expression he nodded slowly before placing a gentle kiss on his mate's lips.

"Go ahead. Do it.

At least I know this way she'll be safe from harm and maybe will be able to have a normal life.

This can be my final gift to her.

I'll give her the freedom to live."

He said as he backed away and turned around so he wouldn't have to watch the very act itself.

Kish placed a hand on his shoulder making him glance down at her before turning back to watch Gelsey and Dyani run around the fields together.

"Are you sure, Stiles?"

Stiles nodded once and gave her a small sad smile.

"I'm sure. It's the right thing to do."

Kish nodded and gave his arm a squeeze and turned towards Lydia waving her hand through the air gathering the magic in her grasp before blasting it towards Lydia whose expression turned from angry to a blank expression as Kish removed the barrier in between them.

Kish put on a bright smile and walked over to where Lydia stood placing a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"You took a wrong turn and accidently ended up here.

You're going to get back in your car and drive to the airport where you will buy a ticket back to California and start a new life out of harm's way.

Goodbye Lydia."

Lydia nodded and looked momentarily confused before smiling and walking back to her car.

Once her car had turned down the road, disappearing from their sight, Kish walked over to Stiles and gave him a hug from behind as she rested her cheek against his back.

"I'm sorry Stiles.

I know that wasn't what you were expecting to happen but just know, you probably just saved her life.

Even if she can't remember to thank you I know she would if she were to see things clearly."

Stiles turned around to face her and held her close as he dropped a kiss down onto her head before giving her a small smile and nodded towards where Dyani was chasing Gelsey around.

"Thanks Kish.

This is why I love you.

You always know just what to say.

Go on and save Gelsey from our mini horse will you?

I just need a few moments. I'll be over in a few."

He said as Kish nodded and leaned up giving him a sound kiss on the lips before hopping over the fence and running over to Dyani laughing loudly.

Stiles eyes fell onto the dirt road that his former lover had just disappeared down as a single tear fell from his eyes.

Lydia was a horrible girlfriend, but she wasn't all bad.

She was the one he had lost his virginity to and had many firsts with.

She was truly his first love and he knew he'd never forget the memories he had with her.

But he knew Kish was right.

This was for the best and Lydia would be able to have a safe new life now away from the death and destruction of the supernatural.

It made him sad to think that he'd probably never see her again, but he knew that his life was here with Kish and their friends.

They were starting to make a home here and it felt like the best thing that had ever happened to him.

Looking towards the sky, he sighed as he scanned the white puffy clouds that grazed over his head.

"Be good, sweet maid, and let who can be clever; Do lovely things, not dream them, all day long; And so make Life, and Death, and that For Ever, One grand sweet song."

He whispered as the winds carried his words away with the girl who had first stole his heart.


	26. Chapter 26

Beneath The Waves Chapter 26

After Lydia left, Stiles had stepped inside the beach house to phone Scott who took the erasing of Lydia's memories in stride agreeing that it was the best thing that they could've done in the situation.

Even Jackson had gotten on the phone with Stiles and said that Lydia had been acting strange and seemed more stressed out as time went on and that he was actually very thankful that Stiles and Kish had given her some relief by directing her away from them.

Stiles was surprised about how well the pack was taking the news of losing one of their own, but was relieved by the outpouring amount of support that they gave him and thanked him for making everyone's lives easier.

Scott and the pack promised that if Lydia came around them at all, they'd just make up a story about how they were strangers and let her go on her merry way.

Pressing the end button on his phone, he tossed it aside and rubbed his hand over his face trying to forget what just happened.

Keeping his hand held over his face he tried to block out life in general.

He barely heard the quiet footsteps that stopped in front of him and almost didn't register when small hands grasped his and pulled it away from his face gently.

Stiles opened his eyes only to be met with the understanding midnight black ones of his mate who smiled sympathetically up at him.

Kish felt his sadness overtake him when he left to go inside their beach house and followed him knowing that he shouldn't be left alone with his grief.

Looking into his beautiful chocolate brown eyes she knew he needed a distraction from everything so when the idea popped into her head, she smiled brightly which made him quirk an eyebrow down at her.

"You look like a lightbulb just suddenly went off in your head, babe.

Should I be afraid of whatever it is since you're giving me that I'm on the border of insanity look that you always do when something crazy pops into your head?"

Kish laughed and shook her head.

"Nah it's not a crazy idea this time.

It's more of a relaxing type of activity.

I was thinking that Gelsey and I could show you how to play one of our fav games that we play when we're underwater."

Stile's face broke out into a huge grin as he brought her hands up to his lips and kissed them gently.

"Does this mean I get to see her turn into a seal because you know we never really did get around to discussing why your best friend turns into a frickin seal.

It's totally weird and I get that it has a lot to do with the whole underwater little mermaid deal we've got going on, but seriously babe, a seal?

Why not something more threatening like a hammerhead?

Of course that'd mean that she'd have a tough personality and in reality she's more like a kindergartener on crack…"

Kish placed a sneaky silencing spell on him as he continued to drone on and on about how weird her best friend was and figured that he'd get used to it just like anything else in their crazy weird life.

Taking his hand, she led him out onto the beach where Gelsey was already standing practically bouncing with excited energy as they approached.

"Are we gonna show him our game today?

I've been dying to get back into the water.

I miss having my warm blubber around me…"

She said as she looked between Kish and Stiles who had momentarily stopped word vomiting.

Kish removed the silencing spell from her mate who looked at her weirdly before shaking his head and focusing back on their best friend.

"Okay so now that we're here what are we waiting for?

I'm ready to become Nemo again."

Gelsey laughed loudly at his Disney reference while Kish just rolled her eyes at the two of them muttering "damn children…"

Kish turned to Stiles and raised her eyebrows expectantly while he gave her a curious look.

"What? What is it? Did I forget something?"

He asked as she rolled her eyes once more before transforming into her true form.

"Oh I don't know maybe the fact that you're supposed to transform before you go into the water…."

She said with a smirk as Stiles widened his eyes and nodded enthusiastically.

"Oh…Right. Well here goes nothing."

Before their eyes he transformed and went over to his mate capturing her lips in a fiery kiss.

Gelsey cooed at the couple before she transformed into her seal form and looked up at them while she bounced up and down on the sand in front of them.

"Aww, she's so cute and chubby when she's like that."

Stiles said as he looked down at the little white seal with a look full of adoration.

Kish nodded and gave Gelsey a pat on the head.

She grabbed Stiles hand and dove into the ocean that lay before them and this time it took Stiles no time at all to adjust to being underwater as he actually felt a sense of relief when he touched the bottom of the ocean's sandy floor as he looked around at his surroundings.

It felt like home down here in the blue watery depths and knew it was because he was no longer human.

Being on land only did so much for him now that he was a creature from the deep.

Turning around he saw that Kish was holding a magical beach ball that instead of floating to the surface, bounced gently in his mate's hands much like it would on land.

Gelsey let out a bark of excitement as Kish bounced it over to her which she balanced on the tip of her snout before chucking it over at Stiles who caught it with ease.

Letting out a laugh he punched it back over to Kish who did a backwards flip and caught it while gracefully landing on the sand beneath their feet.

They continued to pass it back and forth until a giant shadow fell over them making Stiles freeze in terror.

Looking up he saw that a Great white shark was just above them and moving slowly down towards them with a gleam in its big black eyes.

All that Stiles saw was its rows and rows of razor sharp teeth and the fin on its back that stuck out like a beacon of danger.

Moving over to where Kish and Gelsey floated in the water, he noticed that they were chuckling and he couldn't believe that they had the nerve to laugh when they were about to get eaten alive.

The shark started swimming in place in front of them as his eyes grazed over all of them before landing on the ball on the ocean floor.

Stiles turned to look at Kish who giggled into the palm of her hand.

"Am I missing something here? He doesn't look like he's gonna eat us…."

Kish nodded and sent a smile up at him before reaching down and patting the beach ball.

"Yes it seems that he wants to play with us instead."

She said as she burst out laughing at Stile's incredulous expression.

Stile's eyes widened at he watched her toss the ball over to the shark who caught the ball between his teeth only for it burst into a million pieces.

Stiles thought for sure they were goners but was soon proven wrong when a gravely yet sad sounding voice broke through his thoughts.

"BALL. POP."

Stiles quirked an eyebrow and then noticed the sad look on the sharks face before he burst out laughing.

"OH MY GOD KISH THE SHARK IS FUCKING SPEAKING TO ME!

He doesn't want to eat me but wants to play fetch!

Holy fuck we have to tell Scott this next time he calls…"

Kish laughed with him before swimming over and patting the shark on the head while looking into his big puppy dog eyes.

"What's your name sweetie?"

She asked gently as the shark regarded her with a loving expression.

The shark looked thoughtful for a moment before turning and giving a freakish yet slightly heartwarming version of a smile.

"OOGY."

Stiles eyebrows shot up into his hairline as he looked over at Gelsey who was swimming happily around them.

"A shark named Oogy?

Who wants to play ball.

Because it's not like that's the weirdest thing I've ever seen or anything…Nope definitely not…"

He muttered to himself as he watched Kish magically make a gigantic dog bone toy appear.

Grinning over at her mate she tossed it to him as he quickly caught it with unearthly reflexes.

"Oogy wants to play, Stiles.

Go ahead and give him a chance, right Oogy?"

She said as she glanced at the shark who gave something that looked like a nod but you know you can't really tell with him being a shark and all.

Stiles smirked in response and threw the toy as far as he could and laughed hard when Oogy raced off to retrieve it and then dropping it at his feet.

"Well I always said I wanted dad to get me a dog…"

He mumbled as he picked up the toy and threw it farther this time.

"Dog? Shark? What's the difference?"

He said as his smirk grew wider and his laugh became louder.

He turned and stole a glance at Kish who was beaming at him proudly.

He blew a kiss over to her as she pretended to catch it before placing it on her lips.

His new life was weird, crazy and all around seemingly impossible but somehow he knew that it was just the way it was supposed to be.


	27. Chapter 27

Beneath The Waves Chapter 27

It was 6 p.m. as Stiles, Kish and Gelsey sat on the dunes of the beach watching as the sun slowly sunk below the horizon.

They had spent all afternoon playing with Stile's new pet shark Oogy and had laughed till they were blue in the face.

Now they sat in comfortable silence, each lost in their own thoughts.

Stiles never knew he could laugh so hard.

Their laughter had attracted schools of colorful fish and other sea creatures that swam around them in a rainbow of colors as Oogy celebrated finding his new forever home.

Unfortunately, Oogy was not your average pet who could come home with them so they had to say goodbye and leave him to go back up onto the sandy shores.

Stiles knew Oogy would be waiting for him when they got back in the water and he would've played with him more but he had gotten so worn out by throwing the toy back and forth a million times.

So that was how Stiles found himself sandwiched in between his mate and their best friend taking a moment to rest after a long day of fun.

Stiles and Kish had yet to change back into their human forms even though Gelsey had changed back almost instantly when she hit the sand.

Stiles had grown fond of being in his true form and he most definitely enjoyed the sexy view of Kish in her true form as her bright turquoise eyes dazzled in the fading sunlight.

Feeling his gaze on her, Kish turned to look up at him and found herself giving him a good once over as she took in his true Ningyo form.

Holy fuck he looked so gorgeous as his toned abs and tight chest peeked out from underneath his iridescent white robes.

The sun made the slickness of the water mixed with sweat that covered his milky skin shine in an ethereal glow.

She unconsciously licked her lips as his eyes met hers and held her gaze as they darkened slightly to a deeper shade of brown.

Her subtle sensual display hadn't gone unnoticed and she felt her insides clench with anticipation.

He smirked making her blush hard and look away only to find him on the other side of her instantly making her curse the fact that he seemed to have learned how to magically appear one place to the next.

 _"Wanna head inside and continue what we started earlier?"_

He whispered in her mind as her blush turned to crimson at the thoughts that he projected like a movie into her consciousness.

She could vividly see everything that he wanted to do with her and it made her quiver with want as she finally met his gaze that held a secret promise in their dark depths.

Kish glanced over at Gelsey who either didn't have a clue what was going on between them or was respectfully not commenting on it.

Her breath caught in her throat when she felt Stile's hot breath on her ear as he whispered softly.

"She'll be fine for tonight, baby.

Please let me make love to you.

It's been too long since you came for me…"

Kish bit back a moan before turning and nodding to him as he grabbed her hand and pulled her up.

"Hey Gelly, we're gonna go to bed earl tonight.

It's been a long day, ya know?

See you in the morning?"

He asked casually as Gelsey turned slightly to look up at him and nodded with a small smile.

"Sounds good. I'm just gonna hang out here a while longer. Have a good night you two."

With that, she turned and shot Kish a look that clearly meant she knew exactly what they were going to bed early for.

Kish blushed and walked away as Stiles practically speed walked to the back door of the beach house and threw it open as he picked her up and carrying her bridal style up the dark wooden stairs.

When they reached the top landing of the stairs, Kish was surprised when he didn't turn down the hallway to their master suite but turned to the right and walked down the hallway to their guest bedrooms making her scrunch her face up in confusion.

"Where are we going babe?"

She asked but only got a glance from Stiles before he turned back to searching for something with his full concentration.

"It's not this one.

No…it's not this one either.

Aha! It's this one."

He murmured as he balanced her for a moment before flinging open the last door at the end of the hall.

She recognized the room as the guest room that they had yet to explore.

As he carried her inside and shut the door she was surprised to see a room almost as large as their master suite with blue and white stripes painted on the wall and white wainscoting complete with a four poster canopy bed draped in white with grey silky sheets and a smattering of pillows.

She was also surprised to see that underneath the tall window was a long light blue chaise lounge.

She wondered why Stiles had never taken her here before and looked over at her mate who looked around the room with an intense yet wistful gaze.

Looking down at her she figured he must've read her mind again because he answered her quietly as his eyes studied her features.

"This used to be my room when I was here last."

He said simply before heading over to a door that led to a large on suite bathroom.

The bathroom was painted light blue and had a giant claw foot white tub in the middle of the room with a white toilet and vanity that matched complete with a shag white rug spread out beneath them.

Kish quirked an eyebrow at Stiles who only smiled in return and plopped her down onto the closed lid of the toilet before leaning down into the bath and running the water.

Making sure it was the right temperature, he fiddled with the taps until a deep bath was filled as he stood and turned to her.

"How about a romantic bath and then more romance in the bedroom?"

He asked in a husky voice as his eyes burned into her own.

Kish blushed and nodded as he grabbed her hands and waved a hand down her body sending her into her human form while freeing her of any clothing that remained on her body.

Kish watched through hooded eyes as he did the same for himself and took her hand in his.

He led her into the bath leaning back and spread his legs as he pulled her back into his chest.

Taking each of his legs and spreading hers to the side, he planted gentle wet kisses down her neck and onto her bare shoulder as he held her while her body came to life under his meticulous touch.

"Stiles…"

She murmured as she tilted her head to the side giving him better access.

She was all but shushed when his thumb stroked along her lower lip playfully.

"It's all about you tonight, baby.

Let me show you how it's done."

He whispered as his hand dipped below the water's surface and came between her legs.

His thumb brushed back the hood of her clit exposing the bundle of nerves underneath making her arch her back against him as she mewled his name.

He gave the little bud a slight tug and pressed down making her buck her hips in time with his hands movements.

With his other hand he cupped her right breast and tweaked her rosy nipple between his fingers rolling it until it stood erect against his palm.

Kish arched her back more practically thrusting herself into his hands as she lost herself in the pleasure of the fire that stroked at her insides.

After doing the same for her left breast he dove his hand underneath the water and slid two fingers into her tight channel as he probed her internal walls until he found the spot that made her shriek and moan as he pressed into it.

Thrusting in and out of her he always managed to hit that spot just right making her buck wildly as splashes of water leapt out of the tub and onto the bathroom floor.

He continued until she gave one last cry before coming around his fingers and squirting her milky substance into the water.

She fell limp in his arms as he kissed her temple and stroked up and down her legs soothingly.

He was hard as a rock from hearing her cries of pleasure and feeling her spasm against his fingers in her tight channel.

Carefully he took her in his arms and stepped out of the bath and wrapped them both in a large white fluffy towel drying them off as best as he could.

He carried her into the bedroom where with a flick of his hand, it was illuminated by the soft glow of over a hundred little white tea candles spread out all around the room.

Laying her down onto the chaise lounge he bent her knees to her chest and brushed the hair out of her eyes before leaning down and giving her a gentle kiss on the lips.

"God, you look so beautiful when you're dripping wet like this for me…"

He murmured as he moved between her legs and positioned himself at her entrance while locked eyes with her as if asking for permission and at her nod he thrusted into her making her grab onto his shoulders.

Her nails dug deep into his flesh, making him throw his head back as he let out a loud groan.

"Fuck baby you're so tight."

He moaned as he continued to thrust into her at a slow and leisurely pace even while she bucked her hips trying to speed up their painstakingly slow tempo.

Stiles silenced her cries as his lips crashed into hers parting them and taking her tongue hostage as he bit down on her bottom lip.

He let out a moan as he felt her slick inner walls clench around his hardened cock while he slid in and out of her.

"Fuck….Ungh….Yes!

He groaned as he threw his head back with his eyes squeezed shut as their noises of their lovemaking filled the room.

His cock twitched inside of her as he felt her clench harder around him and knew that she would come at any moment.

Gently clasping his hand around the back of her neck he pulled her up towards him as his other hand wound around to the small of her back.

"Come for me, baby girl!"

He demanded as his lips touched hers.

She threw back her head and let out a scream that reverberated off the walls as they came together, screaming each other's names until they were both spent and sweaty as they collapsed back on the chaise lounge in a mess of limbs.

Stiles pulled out of her as they both breathed heavily trying to catch their breath and fill their lungs with the precious air that they so badly needed.

Leaning down he scooped his exhausted mate up into his arms and cradled her to his chest as he carried her over to the bed and pulled back the covers.

Laying her underneath them, he climbed in next to her as he wrapped his arms around her small body.

He threw his leg over hers before placing a gentle kiss into her hair as she gave a little yawn.

Right before sleep overtook them both, he heard her voice faintly in the crevices of his mind.

" _I love you Stiles Stilinski._

 _My mate._

 _My heart._

 _My life…"_


	28. Chapter 28

Beneath The Waves Chapter 28

Sunshine filtered through the large window down onto the sleeping forms of Stiles and his mate who were wrapped around each other while they snored loudly.

Kish was the first to wake when she noticed the light shining on her face making her bat her hand at it trying to make it go away.

Realizing the light wasn't going away she cracked an eye open and then slowly opened the other as she took in the room that she was currently in.

Detangling herself from the mess of limbs that Stiles had around her, she sat up and noticed that everything looked so different when it was bathed in sunlight.

Looking down she bit her lip trying to keep the massive giggling fit that wanted to leave her lips as she took in the way that Stiles was sleeping with his mouth hanging open looking completely knackered.

Sighing happily she got out of bed and headed into the large on suite bathroom that was connected to their room and drained the water out of the tub that was leftover from their late night escapades and refilled it with a warm bath.

Conjuring a pack of lilac bath salts, she poured them in and sunk into the water closing her eyes and letting out a happy noise at the scent of the delicate flower.

This was the life.

Crossing her legs she leaned her head back on the rim of the tub and let her thoughts wander as she caught up on some much needed R and R.

Stiles was everything she had ever wanted in a mate and knew she was the luckiest girl in the world to have him.

The fact that he made last night so special for her just blew her away.

Every time they made love it got better and better.

Letting a slow smile grace her lips, she missed him even though he was just in the other room.

But today she decided would be different from yesterday.

She had yet to spend some one on one girl time with Gelsey and knew that her best friend was in need of retail therapy.

Honestly she was in great need of some retail therapy too.

Having to erase Stile's ex's memories was a downright buzzkill.

Running a hand through her long hair, she pursed her lips as she wracked her brain for where Gelsey and she could find some great places to shop.

Suddenly she snapped her fingers and giggled when she remembered that there was a mall with some good clothing stores that was only a little ways away from town and thought it'd be a great place to get a new wardrobe.

With a determined face, she knew that was exactly what they were going to do today.

Now that she thought about it, she thought maybe they would stop for breakfast at the café before heading to the mall and catch up like old times.

She knew Stiles wouldn't mind if she took off for some girl time and thought maybe he would do well with a little time on his own anyways.

Being around each other 24/7 was amazing but it also was pretty stressful especially when their best friend was a third wheel to everything they did.

She barely heard when the door to the bathroom opened as Stiles made his way over to her and kneeled down beside the tub crossing his arms before leaning his head on them as he took in her determined expression.

Grinning she leaned up and placed a loving kiss on his lips.

Stiles cracked a smile and reached down into the water and took her hand in his interlocking their fingers together.

"Morning babe. What's got you so excited this morning?"

Kish giggled and squeezed his hand gently as she looked up at him through her lashes.

"Well I know you and I usually spend every day all day together, but I was thinking that maybe Gelsey and I would go out for some girl time today and grab breakfast at the café before heading to the mall that's not too far from town."

Stiles looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding with a smile.

"Sounds awesome.

I think I'm going to just kick back here and relax.

Be sure to be careful with the car.

You know how it is when changing gears and stay safe.

Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

He said as he dropped a kiss on her forehead and headed out of the bathroom.

She heard him head down the hall to their bedroom to take a shower of his own as she let out a squeal of happiness before she quickly got out of the tub and dried off.

Heading into the bedroom and changing into a black crop top with daisies on it and a pair of cutoff shorts with a pair of black chuck taylor's; she left her hair down and fluffed it slightly to give it a little more volume.

She smirked when she looked in the mirror and saw her reflection.

She sent the mental image to Stiles who was currently in the shower and heard a moan of pleasure from her mate as she headed down the stairs to where she knew she'd find Gelsey in the kitchen.

The Ningyo Princess smiled at the thought of leaving her mate alone for the entire day to take care of his sexual needs by himself as Stiles sent her images of what he was really doing in the shower.

Shaking her head lightly she walked down the stairs to where Gelsey was waiting for her.

Gelsey was currently sitting at the table nursing a mug of hot chocolate and looked up with a smile as Kish entered the room.

Kish noticed that Gelsey was already dressed in a pink tie dye crop top with a pair of jean overall shorts and some tribal print bangles with a pair of pink high top chuck taylor's.

Her hair was in two long fishtail braids that hung down off her shoulders and she looked like she was itching for some fun.

"Morning. Why do you look so happy today Kishie?"

She asked with a smirk on her lips.

Kish grinned and grabbed the car keys off of the kitchen island and proceeded to dangle them in front of Gelsey's face.

"Oh I just thought maybe we could treat ourselves to a little retail therapy…"

She said in sing song voice making Gelsey squeal.

"Oh fuck yes! I was thinking you'd never ask…"

She said as she engulfed Kish in a bone crushing hug.

"Yeah yeah, come on last one to the car buys breakfast."

Kish yelled before racing out of the front door with her best friend close behind.

Today was going to amazing, she just knew it.

Two girls letting loose at a shopping mall…what's the worst that could happen, right?


	29. Chapter 29

Beneath The Waves Chapter 29

Stiles watched as their car turned out of their driveway and disappeared down the road heading off to town.

Leaning up against the railing of their deck, he brought his mug of coffee to his lips and sipped it gingerly.

He knew that Kish needed to spend some quality girl time with Gelsey and made no objections when she told him their plans.

But as he eyed the long dirt road that led out of their property, he couldn't help but feel a little bit lonely.

This was the first time since Kish had arrived that they'd be apart for the whole day and now that they were gone, he had no clue what to do with himself.

He had forgotten what life was like before Kish came and rescued him.

The only thing he remembered was the loneliness that right now seemed to be closing in on him making him choke on the air around him as it became harder for him to breathe.

Placing his mug down onto the railing he sunk down onto one of the lounge chairs and brought his knees up to his chest like he did when he used to have panic attacks.

He held his breath for a few moments and waited for his throat to open again signaling that the panic attack had run its course.

"Fuck…"

He breathed out as struggled to fill his lungs with much needed air.

He hadn't had a panic attack since he left Beacon Hills and it scared him that they could start again.

Just as he was about to get up and find something productive to do, he heard his phone go off in the kitchen making him jump to his feet and grab his coffee mug as he raced to the kitchen only to slip and fall in a tangle of limbs on the tile floor.

His phone had stopped ringing and he groaned as he attempted to pull himself up to a standing position once more.

When he was finally back on his feet, he grabbed his phone and unlocked it noticing that there was a text message from Kish making his heart leap out of his chest.

His smile faltered when he read the text and quickly typed out a response and pressed send.

 **Kish: Hey babe are you okay?**

 **I felt really weird a moment ago and Gelsey made me pull over because it was like I was having a panic attack.**

 **I'm really worried. Please text me back ASAP.**

 **Stiles: Yeah…I'm okay now.**

 **I did have a small panic attack when you left.**

 **I guess I'm just not used to be being alone anymore.**

Stiles was startled when she responded almost instantaneously.

Her concern for him made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

But he was definitely not wanting her to come home when she clearly needed time to be with their best friend.

He chewed on the inside of his cheek while he thought of a good response that wouldn't make her worry anymore.

 **Kish: Omg! Babe are you okay?**

 **I can turn around and come home if you want.**

 **Girl time can wait if you need me.**

 **Honestly to tell you the truth I'm kind of feeling the same way.**

 **Ever since I met you and we mated, I've just really been used to being around you and only you.**

 **Now that Gelsey is here, it's kind of a weird dynamic.**

 **I don't know how long Gelsey is staying for but I'm kind of thinking she's gonna be here for a while….**

 **We'll just have to get used to the three of us spending time together I guess.**

 **Stiles: I completely get where you're coming from.**

 **It is kinda weird to have a third person in the house with us but I think it's going to be okay.**

 **And I promise I'm fine now.**

 **It was just a minor one.**

 **Nothing I haven't dealt with before.**

 **I keep forgetting that anything that happens to me will affect you too now.**

 **I'm really sorry for worrying you.**

 **Go have a fun time with Gelly.**

 **You both need to get out of the house for a bit.**

 **I'm going to go feed Dyani and the others and maybe go for a swim.**

 **I love ya. I'll see ya soon.**

 **Kish: You really think everything will be okay?**

 **Stiles: Yes Really.**

 **Kish: Really really?**

 **Stiles: Yes Really really.**

 **Now go have fun.**

 **You're interrupting my moment of motivation to go do my farmer duties.**

 **Kish: *rolls eyes* Alright alright, I'm gone.**

 **See ya later tonight babe.**

 **I love you too. Xoxoxoxo**

Stiles smirked at her playfulness as waved a hand down his body making clothes instantly appear.

Today he had decided on a grey t shirt that said "I don't work out. I level up" that had a pixel sword on it and a pair of khaki cargo shorts with a pair of grey chuck taylor's.

He waved his hand around his head making his hair magically tame before slipping his phone into one of the pockets in his shorts as he meandered out the door and off to stables.

Today was going to be a good day with or without Kish by his side.

He smirked to himself as he officially decided that this was his Man time day.

As different thoughts swirled around in his mind about what he could do today by himself, he concluded that maybe having some time to himself wouldn't be as bad as he thought.

When he reached the stables that sat on the higher end of the fields he turned and let his gaze wander over the entirety of his property.

As the sun shone brightly down on him and the tall grass in the pastures swayed in the gentle sea breeze, he knew that this was exactly where he was meant to be.


	30. Chapter 30

Beneath The Waves Chapter 30

Kish and Gelsey had been wandering around the mall for hours and had a myriad of bags on each arm from their jaunts through the stores.

Gelsey had wanted to try on anything that looked punk rock which drove Kish nuts because as punk rock as she was, she fell into the more eclectic side of things.

Right as she finished that thought, Gelsey had halted them in front of what Kish knew she would find but kind of wished she hadn't.

Gelsey let out a squeal and started hopping up and down.

"Kishie look it's a tattoo parlor!

You know how bad I've wanted to get my belly button pierced.

I could probably even start on working on getting my cartilage pierced on my other ear since I've got no room on left side.

Please Kish…please…I'll do anything you ask if you just let me go in and get pierced…"

Gelsey whined and pouted making her big helpless baby seal eyes at Kish who sighed out of annoyance and waved her hand over at the entrance of the shop.

"Fine…but we can't stay forever.

It's getting late and Stiles is going to be wondering where we are."

Gelsey squealed again and raced into the shop leaving behind Kish who looked up at the stores sign hanging above that said "Pretty Kitty Tattoos and Piercings".

Shrugging she figured what the hell…she might as well get something done while she was here.

Maybe a small tattoo would appease her sudden need to be tatted up.

Walking into the shop she was looked around and was surprised that it seemed to be a high quality type of parlor with black and pink everywhere along with some rad looking tattoo artists who she noticed were all women and had their hair and makeup done in pinup style.

One of them noticed her approaching the counter and came over to offer her help.

"Hey, I'm Kat, the owner. Is there anything I can help you with?"

Kish smirked at the woman who had an hour glass shape and was much larger than she was with black and pink pinup curls framing her pale face.

Her makeup was done to perfection with an electric pink cat eye and black lips.

She had her eyebrow pierced, her nose pierced and a lip ring and wore cat eye style black eye glasses.

She wore a black leather bustier top and a tight black knee length pencil skirt with thigh high black leather boots.

Kish nodded and met Kat's eyes.

"Hi I'm Kish. I was hoping to get a tattoo.

I'm not sure of what yet but I figured I'd get something done seeing as how my friend is in the back getting pierced I assume."

Kat's eyes lit up as she led Kish over to a stack of books with tattoo designs in them and motioned her into one of the tattoo chairs.

"That I can do.

Please take your time and look through the books and see what jives with you.

I'll be getting the machine ready if you need anything."

It didn't take Kish that long to find the exact design she wanted.

It was her first real tattoo and she wanted a rather large chest tattoo so she knew she'd have to text Stiles and tell him that she'd be gone for a while longer and to not wait up if she wasn't home before he went to bed.

The design was simple.

She always loved video games and anything nerdy so she went with rainbow pixelated hearts across her chest traveling over the swell of her breasts and up her collarbone.

It was perfect and she knew Stiles would love it too seeing as how he was just as nerdy as she was.

Once she let Kat know the design she wanted she settled back into the chair and ended up falling asleep while she got the tattoo.

Ningyo's had a high pain tolerance so the tattoo felt more like she was being tickled.

A couple hours later she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and realized that she forgot to text Stiles that she was going to be late.

Quickly she shot him a text that said Gelsey and her were out having a lot of fun and that she'll be back in a little while.

He responded and said that it was fine and to just be careful on the back roads after dark.

Once she was done texting, she looked up and smiled as she noticed that her tattoo was almost done.

She heard footsteps coming from behind her and picked up Gelsey's presence as she leaned over and examined Kish's new tattoo.

"You know Stiles is going to freak, right?"

She said as she gave Kish a look.

Kish shook her head and smirked up at her best friend before glancing down at her almost finished tattoo.

"I don't think he's going to freak in a bad way, Gels.

I think if anything he's going to want to sex me the minute he realizes I got a tattoo that I thought we both might like.

You know how nerdy he and I are.

This is going to be perfect."

Gelsey nodded as a slow smirk crossed over her lips.

"Yeah I guess you're right.

Besides if anyone knows Stiles it would be you.

I'm gonna go chill on the couch until you're ready.

See ya later."

Kish smiled as she watched Gelsey throw herself on one of the black couches and closed her eyes waiting until her tattoo was completely done.

Once she was ready, she thanked Kat and told her that they would most definitely be coming back and maybe would even bring Stiles and introduce him to the world of tattoos and piercings.

Once they paid, Gelsey looped her arm through Kish's and quirked an eyebrow at her dreamy expression.

"What are you thinking about, Princess?"

She whispered making Kish blush like a tomato.

"Just how sexy Stiles would look with a couple of tattoos and piercings…"

She murmured as the wind rustled her long black hair while they walked to the car.

Gelsey looked thoughtful for a moment before turning and giving her a sly grin.

"That would be sexy wouldn't it?

Well, next time we come here we'll kidnap him if we have to and introduce him to the wonders of tattoos.

You know the girls in the parlor would just kill to see him get tattooed."

Kish scowled over at her before fixing her eyes on the setting sun.

"No one gets to think Stiles is sexy but me.

He's mine. All mine.

And if anyone tries to gawk at him they'll be thrown to Oogy for his next meal."

Gelsey burst into laughter as Kish scowled for a few minutes before laughing along with her.

Still though, she couldn't help but wonder if there was a bit of a rebellious side of Stiles that was just waiting to be released.


	31. Chapter 31

Beneath The Waves Chapter 31

The stars were sparkling down on them when Kish and Gelsey got home.

Gelsey raced inside the house excitedly asking Stiles when dinner was going to be ready while Kish made her way up the steps more slowly than her best friend as she thought of what she was going to say when Stiles saw the giant bandage that covered the tattoo on her chest.

She knew he'd probably freak out momentarily from seeing that she had an injury of some sort but figured he'd probably calm down after she showed him what it was.

Making her way up the stairs to their front door she smirked when she noticed that Stiles was standing leaning up against the doorway waiting for her.

He obviously hadn't noticed her bandage yet seeing as it was pitch black outside tonight except for some random stars that were pinned in the sky above them.

A relieved smile crossed his features as she made it to the front door but quickly disappeared when he saw the big white bandage across her chest.

His eyes widened in shock as he grabbed her and pulled her inside the entrance hall.

Flicking on the light switch, he ghosted his hand over her chest gently.

Kish could see the concern in his eyes and went to explain but all hell broke loose before she could even open her mouth.

"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED?"

Stiles screeched while waving his arms around madly in the air.

She tried to back away from him slowly but found she couldn't move as he grabbed onto her arms and pulled her into his chest.

"You were just at the mall!

What happened?

Did someone attack you?

Are you alright?

Does it hurt?

Whose ass do I need to go kick?

Do I need to call Scott and have him wolf out on some supernatural creep?

Oh my God…I can't breathe."

He stuttered out incoherently as his breath and heartbeat sped up.

Kish grabbed his face in her hands and kissed him hard on the mouth effectively shutting him up.

He tensed for a moment before wrapping his arms around her and kissing her back.

After a few moments, she pulled away leaning her forehead against his as their breath came out in heavy pants.

"It's okay Stiles. I just got a tattoo."

She breathed out airily as she watched his eyes widen for the second time within five minutes.

"A tattoo?

You got a tattoo?

Like as in permanent ink?

And you got it on your chest?"

He stuttered before his eyes glazed over with a lusty look.

"You got a tattoo on your chest…"

He repeated in a husky voice as he backed her up against the wall holding her gaze for a moment before his eyes skimmed the place where the bandage lay.

Kish nodded and arched her back as his hand gently caressed the swell of her breasts.

"Can I see it?"

He whispered as he placed a soft kiss below her ear.

Kish tried to respond but words failed her so she just nodded as he gently removed the bandage with great care.

His eyes widened before a huge grin formed on his lips.

Looking up at her, he quirked an eyebrow as his eyes danced with amusement.

"Nerdy much?"

Kish batted her eyelashes at him and gave him a smirk.

"Obviously."

Stiles recovered her breasts with the bandage before his lips smashed into hers making her toes curl with anticipation.

" _That's the hottest fucking thing I've ever seen in my life._

 _If Gels wasn't waiting in the next room for me to finish dinner I would take you right here right now up against this wall."_

Kish let out an involuntary moan as his hands ran up her shirt and across her toned stomach before stopping right above the top of her panties.

He kissed her slow and meaningfully as he pressed her harder up against the wall.

Suddenly he backed away and turned as Gelsey came into the hall quirking an eyebrow at the two before as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Oh sure, go at it here in the hallway while I starve to death.

That's really kind of you guys."

She said as her voice dripped with sarcasm.

Stiles let out a huff of annoyance before taking Kish's hand and intertwining their fingers together.

"Cockblocker…"

He muttered as Kish's blush that had come over her features darkened.

Gelsey rolled her eyes and strutted back into the kitchen as Stiles turned and looked down at his flustered mate.

"We'll continue this later."

He said ominously as his caramel brown eyes met her midnight black ones.

Kish was about to respond but didn't get the chance as he simply turned and led her into the kitchen where they all proceeded to act like the heated moment in the hallway never happened.


	32. Chapter 32

Beneath The Waves Chapter 32

Kish remained bright red for the remainder of the evening while Gelsey poked fun at her crimson cheeks all throughout dinner.

Funnily enough, anytime Gelsey would joke about it Stiles always gave her a look and switched the subject away from his mate.

After dinner, Kish and Stiles were doing the dishes when Stiles put the plate that he was washing down into the sink and turned to face her.

Kish continued washing the dishes but glanced over at him and noticed that his expression wasn't one she could read.

After a moment, he took the coffee mug that she was washing out of her hand and placed it into the sink before grabbing the dish towel and drying her hands as he held them firmly in his.

Looking up at him she gave him a confused look only to be with a trademark Stilinski smirk.

"What's up babe? We have to finish the dishes before we go to bed."

Stiles shook his head and dropped the dish towel onto the counter before taking both of her hands in his and pulling her into his arms so she was flush up against him while he looked down at her intently.

"I think we could make an exception for tonight, don't you?

I haven't seen you all day and I really miss you…I was thinking that maybe we could go on an adventure tonight by ourselves.

I'm sure Gelsey would probably like to chill in her room tonight anyways."

He murmured as he trailed his fingers down her spine sending a shiver through her body.

Kish looked up into his big brown eyes and sighed knowing she could never say no to those eyes.

They were addicting and only made her want more every time he looked at her like that.

"Alright.

I guess we do need some time alone.

Take me away, Mr. Stilinski."

Stiles face broke out into a huge Cheshire grin as he picked her up and spun her around giving her lots of kisses all over her face.

"Yes! I win! I promise you'll love what I have planned.

I thought about it all day while you were gone and I want it to be perfect!"

He said excitedly before putting her back onto her feet and wrapping an arm around her shoulders as he led her out of the kitchen.

Gelsey was lounging on the couch watching T.V. in the living room and he only nodded when they passed her on the way to the front door.

"We're going out.

Goodnight Gels."

He threw over his shoulder as they headed out into the pitch black night.

Kish shivered as she felt the gentle breeze that came with the crashing waves making Stiles rub her shoulders gently trying to warm her.

She leaned into him as they walked and she suddenly realized that she had no clue where they were off to.

Looking up at Stiles she noticed that he seemed to be lost in thought as they made their way to the side of the house where there was a small garden shed.

He let go of her for a minute and unlocked the door to the shed with a wave of his hand and then disappeared inside to rummage around for something.

"What are you doing, Stiles?"

She asked as she stood wrapping her arms around herself.

She heard a loud bang and some things dropping onto the floor before Stiles replied trudging out of the shed dragging what looked like a small rowboat behind him.

Stopping in front of her he gave her a toothy grin before pointing to the boat behind him.

"We are going on a romantic boat ride this evening.

Now if you'll just follow me I'll be your captain for the remainder of the evening."

He said in his most posh accent making Kish roll her eyes and giggle as she followed him over to where the waves crashed against the shore.

He lay the rowboat on the sand and pushed it gently into the water throwing a wooden oar into the front of the boat before walking over and grabbing her hand.

"Alright now just take a step up.

Yeah, just like that. Easy. There…"

He said as he sat her down and then plopped down next to her before pushing off away from the shore and began rowing them out to sea.

She looked out over the ocean as it splashed softly against the side of the boat while Stiles glided them over deep blue water.

Kish glanced up at Stiles who had the wind blowing through his messy brown hair and had a flush to his pale skin as he steered them towards their mysterious destination.

She smiled to herself thinking that this was definitely the happiest she had seen him since she had gotten here.

His eyes were lit up with pure happiness and his lips were curved into a satisfied smirk.

Suddenly he rowed them around a corner of land that looked like it held a shallow lagoon on the other side.

The reeds of tall grass swayed in the wind as he stopped rowing and let them drift wherever the gentle waves carried them as they floated together in silence.

A mischievous glint appeared in his eyes as he moved so he was between her legs while she wrapped them around him as he pressed small kisses up and down her neck before finding her sweet spot.

He nipped and sucked making her throw her head back in a loud moan as he continued to create a dark purple bruise that claimed her as his own.

Stiles loved the delicious little noises that she was making at that moment and decided to up the ante.

Pressing his hard jean covered shaft against her core he grinded on her making her throw her hands into his hair and pull his lips up and onto hers while she glided her tongue along his bottom lip pulling and nipping at it excitedly.

Stiles moaned as she bit down on his lip giving her the chance to plunge her tongue into his mouth as she swept from side to side while she explored him thoroughly.

He loved when she took charge but right now he was in one of his dominant moods as he leaned her down onto the floor of the boat and grasped the hem of her shirt pulling it over her head and tossing it to the side before expertly unhooking her bra.

Taking her large fleshy orbs into his palms he squeezed them and rolled her nipples between his fingers.

He moved down and captured her left nipple between his lips and sucking hard as he swirled his tongue around the rosy bud that stood at attention just for him.

Reaching his other hand up, he took her other breast in his palm and squeezed while kneading her and tugging on her nipple as she arched her back and let out a cry of pleasure.

Letting go of her nipple with a loud pop he pulled her close as he ghosted his lips over the bandage of her tattoo before peeling it back and dropping soft kisses on each and every pixel heart that smattered across her full breasts.

She groaned and bucked her hips against him trying to create some much needed friction at the apex of her thighs as her core dripped through her boyshorts.

Stiles took the hint and moved down so he could unbutton her shorts and threw them to the other side of the boat before reaching his hand down and cupping her panty clad mound possessively.

Moving her panties aside his fingers touched down on the bundle of nerves that made her yell his name into the darkness of the night.

"God baby, you're so wet for me…"

He murmured before pulling her panties down with one finger and spread her legs bending her knees up to her chest.

He slowly dipped a finger into her core making her clench around him as he drew in a sharp breath before exhaling through his nose and shot her a lusty look.

He thrust a second finger into her stretching her wide as he prepared her for what was coming next.

She was so tight as he slid his fingers in and out of her making his shaft throb as he grimaced at how his pants tightened around him.

Removing his fingers, he sat up on his knees and unbuttoned his jeans sliding them off of his legs and threw off his shirt before slipping out of his boxers and let his hard cock spring free.

Kish reached out to wrap her hand around him but he batted her away before lining up to her entrance and thrusting into her making her gasp as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

He stayed still for a moment letting her adjust before grabbing her ass and pulling her towards him as he started pounding into her showing no mercy.

He grunted as he felt the head of his cock rub up against her inner walls as they tightened around him.

Kish was breathing out moans and incoherent noises as her eyes rolled back into her head as he leaned down and kissed her with a fire that shot to her very core.

Her lips began to bruise and swell as he all but attacked them nipping and sucking before plunging his tongue into her mouth moving one hand behind her head as he held her to him.

With the other hand still wrapped around her ass, he continued pounding into her until he felt himself twitch inside of her as her walls started to clench hard around him.

Knowing she was close he gave her all he had not ceasing until they both cried out together to the stars up above before collapsing in a heap of limbs inside the small boat.

Breathing heavily Stiles wrapped his arms tightly around her shielding her from the wind that ripped through the night as they shivered against each other's naked forms.

Stiles held her close whispering sweet nothings as he rubbed up and down her back soothingly.

He watched as her eyes grew heavy and fluttered closed.

But just at the last moment when he thought she was asleep, he heard her whisper in his ear so soft that he knew he wouldn't have heard it if he was still human.

"I love you Stiles. I'm so glad you're mine…"

He smiled down at her before kissing her lips one more time as the boat swayed from side to side in the secluded lagoon.

He closed his eyes and listened to the waves as he fell asleep under the vast shadowy sky.


	33. Chapter 33

Beneath The Waves Chapter 33

It was a little after 9:00 in the morning and Stiles had rowed them back to shore a few hours earlier right before a fierce storm swept into the area.

Currently, Kish and Stiles were seated at the kitchen table with steaming hot mugs of hot chocolate and marshmallows as they cuddled watching the rain pound against the windows.

They watched as the waves crashed dangerously over the shoreline and the swells grew higher and higher as the tumultuous sea raged.

Stiles looked sleepily down at Kish as he tapped his fingers against his mug in contemplation.

"I think we'll have to take the car up to the stables today seeing as how it's too dangerous on foot.

We have to be prepared if the area floods.

The farm is far enough on top of the hill that it won't be touched but the area around the house will most likely flood meaning that we'll probably be stuck in here until it recedes."

Kish nodded and took another slow sip of her hot chocolate.

"Thank God for the house being on stilts…"

She muttered as Stiles nodded in agreement before looking at the clock that hung above the stove.

He set his mug down as he went to the coat closet to search for his windbreaker jacket.

Kish couldn't help but feel a tinge of worry as she thought of Stiles going out with the waves beginning to flood the shore.

It was incredibly dangerous but she knew that he had to make sure the animals were fed and okay before coming to batten down the hatches with Gelsey and her back at the house.

Her hands shook against her mug as she kept her eyes on the waves just below them and jumped as another round of thunder and lightning crashed across the pitch black sky.

Stiles came back into the kitchen wearing his blue windbreaker on top of a long sleeved white Henley and a pair of dark wash jeans with black steel toed combat boots.

Leaning down he kissed her lips quickly and brushed her raven black hair out of her eyes.

"Alright I'm on my way out.

Whatever you do, stay inside the house.

Do not under any circumstances come outside for anything.

I'll be back as soon as possible."

Kish's forehead creased with worry as she met his brown eyes.

"Stiles the waves are already starting to come ashore.

Are you sure you'll be okay?"

He grabbed his car keys and nodded.

"I'll be okay I promise.

It won't take me that long to feed the animals and come back.

Besides even if I do get a little wet I'm immortal now remember?

Nothing's going to happen to me so stop worrying.

Just worry about you and Gelsey staying safe.

That's all that matters right now."

He said seriously before turning and heading out the door and into the eye of the storm.

Kish could only watch as the waves raised like tall buildings over the shore and crashed into the sand before swelling once more.

Sending up a silent prayer, she asked that Stiles would be safe and that no harm would come to her mate.

The storm raged around Stiles as he held his hands up to shield his eyes from the hard pricks of rain that smashed against his body.

Making his way carefully down the stairs he got in his beetle and drove up to the stables as best as he could.

The rain pounded on his windshield as he drove and he swerved as he narrowly avoided a downed tree that lay along the dirt road.

His heart pounded in his chest even though he knew he was safer in the car than he was on foot.

Once he reached the outside of the stables he jumped out and raced to the door before slamming it shut and walking along the musky hallway leading to the pens that housed their livestock.

The lights had gone out and he could hear the animals crying loudly in every direction as he felt his way through the dark over to where they kept the buckets of food.

One lone light swung back and forth blinking on and off with every sound of lightning and thunder that he could hear.

He gulped noisily as he filled the buckets.

He had never told anyone other than Scott about how he was afraid of the dark.

Back in Beacon Hills he always managed to not be afraid because Scott and his pack were right by his side through everything.

But now as he walked through the pitch black stable and listened to the ghostly sounds of the animals, he shook and stumbled slightly every time the lightning cracked.

He knew that he was immortal and that he couldn't die.

But there were a lot worse things out there than dying.

Pain in any sense was something he was terrified of.

He knew the feeling well as it had been one of his last memories of Beacon Hills.

Shadows danced back and forth in front of his eyes as he passed the buckets out to the animals.

Once he was finished he made his way quickly out of the stable and back to the car but stopped suddenly when he saw that the swell of waves had flooded over the sandy beach around the house and were climbing higher and higher making it impossible for him to take the car back down the hill.

Squeezing his eyes tightly shut he knew this was going into worst case scenario mode.

He really wished he never let Scott "borrow" his copy of The Worst Case Scenario Survival Guide when they were eleven.

He really could've used a how to guide on how the fuck he was going to make it back to the house without being swept out to sea where he no doubt would be lost within the waves.

Opening his eyes back up he glanced out of his review mirror and prepared himself to fight through the storm.

Jumping out of the car, he slammed the door leaving it unlocked with the keys inside before he begun racing down the hill and into the crashing flood of waves that rose to his chest.

He could barely keep his head above water as the rain continued to show no mercy as he drifted.

He was almost to the bottom of the hill but was suddenly tossed in the current and pulled to the bottom where he tumbled and hit the dirt road hard.

He rolled over and over before he felt a solid snap in his ankle making him cry out only for it be swallowed by the roar of the waves.

The pain hit instantly as he frantically tried to swim forward but felt his ankle hang in a crooked position making him bite his lip so hard it drew blood.

He swam as best as he could as pieces of debris and tree limbs smashed against him causing him to hit the bottom again and again.

His limbs grew tired as the pain overwhelmed his senses as he began to close his eyes almost set on giving up entirely and letting the sea wash him away to God knows where.

Just as he was about to close his eyes, he heard Kish's voice in his mind scream out to him.

"STILES YOU HAVE TO SWIM!

COME ON BABY SWIM TO ME!

LISTEN TO MY VOICE!

I'M RIGHT HERE COME ON KEEP FIGHTING YOU CAN'T GIVE UP ON ME NOW!"

Stiles blinked as he felt a strange power wash over him as he transformed into his true form and glided expertly through the water.

It didn't take him long to reach the stairs leading up to the front door where he surfaced and stumbled as best as he could to the top right before another wave crashed against the side of the house.

He dropped against the front door as the pain became unbearable making him forcefully change back into his human appearance.

Kish threw open the door and pulled him inside with the help of Gelsey before slamming the door shut as all of them collapsed in the entrance hall that was pitch black except for the glow of lightning outside the windows.

Stiles felt his eyes flutter as the last drop of energy flowed out of him before he fell limp in his mate's arms as he descended into the darkness of unconsciousness.

The last thing he heard was Kish's scream and her sobs as she tried to wake him but failed as he fell into oblivion.


	34. Chapter 34

Beneath The Waves Chapter 34

The first thing Stiles saw when he opened his eyes was the white linen top of his four poster canopy bed.

His whole body was screaming in pain as he attempted to move but found that he had no energy to move a muscle.

He realized then that someone was lying on top of him with their head on his chest making him glance down and smile tiredly.

He saw that Kish was sleeping soundly with her arms wrapped tightly around him and her legs her thrown around his keeping him in his place underneath the warm covers.

He took a moment to study her beautiful face and noticed that her face was dirty with her mascara and eyeliner running down her cheeks looking like she had cried for days.

Her hair was in knots and frizzy looking as though she had been through hell and her clothes were sopping wet and clung to her small form as she shivered against him.

He gently stroked his hand through her hair as he held her close making her unconsciously nuzzle into him as she slept.

As he tried to move his feet into a more comfortable position he winced and a grimace flashed across his face as the memory of the storm came back to him in bits and pieces.

Sitting up slowly he glanced over to the glass double doors that led out to the balcony and saw that the sun was shining once again and breathed a sigh of relief.

He noticed that he had been stripped of his clothes and was lying naked in their bed.

He figured that after he had passed out, Kish and Gelsey had managed to get him upstairs and into bed.

He winced as he looked down and saw that the cuts and bruises from where he had tumbled through the waves were still not healed and wondered why Kish hadn't been able to heal them.

Moving the covers off of his left leg he noticed that his ankle was swollen and wrapped up in a bandage tightly.

From the way it hurt, he guessed it was broken and huffed in annoyance at the thought of having to take it easy while it healed.

Just then Kish began to move in his lap making him freeze and rub her back soothingly as she opened her eyes.

Realizing that he was awake, she shot up as her eyes brimmed with tears while she looked him over still in disbelief that he was awake and right here instead of out at sea being tossed in the waves.

Stiles leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her lips as she melted into his gentle embrace.

Her tears flowed freely now as she held onto him being mindful of his injuries.

Eventually they pulled back as her midnight eyes met his caramel ones.

"Stiles…"

She whispered as he gave her a soft smile in reassurance.

"It's okay, baby. I'm here. We're okay."

He murmured as he kissed her temple and ran his hands up and down her arms.

"I wasn't sure how you'd be when you woke up...You had a powerful surge of magic run through you when you transformed which was what made you pass out.

We managed to pull you inside right before the storm got worse and Gelsey helped me look over your injuries but there was nothing we could do to help you heal until you woke up so we just put you to bed and hoped for the best…"

She said as he looked down at her intently.

Stiles nodded and pulled her into his chest reveling in the fact that he could hold her again and knew that even though he couldn't have died in the storm, he would've been a lot worse for wear if he had been swept out at sea and had to make his way back home.

"Thanks for saving me, love.

I couldn't have done it without you."

He said as he flashed her a small smile.

Kish smiled up at him before pressing a kiss to each of his cheeks as she ran her hand down his face lightly.

"It was my pleasure, babe.

Now I know you're probably feeling like shit right now seeing as how you have more injuries than I could count.

And as you may have noticed, you're left ankles broken and there's really not much we can do about it.

You will heal faster than a human because of our Ningyo magic, but broken bones are very slow to set and grow together even with us being supernatural creatures.

The most we can right now is get you into a bath and let the water replenish your body.

Other than that I think you're just going to have to deal with staying quiet for a while until all of your injuries heal."

She said as she gave him a pointed look.

Stiles groaned and ran a hand through his shaggy brown hair before rolling his eyes and nodding.

He hated the thought that he would be out of commission until he was fully healed but knew better than to go against his mate's wishes.

He knew if he even attempted to, that she had Gelsey in the next room who would back her up no matter what.

Kish smirked at his surrender and moved off of the bed waving a hand over her mate's body clothing him in a navy blue bath robe and making a pair of crutches appear beside the bed.

Stiles sighed as she helped him carefully sit up and gave him the crutches watching as he wobbled for a minute on them before finding his balance as they made their way to the guest bedroom next to theirs to head to the on suite.

Stiles sat down on the bed feeling drained just from the journey from one bedroom to the other.

He couldn't deny that he needed his mate's help as she nursed him back to health after what had happened during the storm.

He wondered how long he had been out and when he called out and asked he was surprised when Kish popped her head into the bedroom from the door of the on suite.

"You've been out for 24 hours babe."

She said as her eyes lingered on his for a moment before she headed back into the bathroom and continued drawing him a warm bath.

Stile's eyes widened in shock as he tried to process that he had been out all this time and that his poor little mate and their best friend had been attempting and failing to do everything themselves.

When Kish called and said his bath was ready he pulled himself up off of the bed carefully and made his way into the bathroom where leaned on his crutches and took his mate into his arms laying a sweet kiss on her lips and nuzzling his nose against hers affectionately.

"Thank you."

He whispered as he felt her nod and step away leaving him to the privacy of his bath.

Stiles watched her as she left and vowed that he was going to make this time as easy as possible for her knowing that she was still quite fragile from all that they had been through.

He felt guilty for not being able to be there when his mate needed him and knew that even though he was injured, he would take care of her and make sure they got everything back to normal as a team.

Sinking slowly into the warm bath water he closed his eyes and took a deep breath before exhaling.

He knew it was going to suck having to stay quiet so much but he would do whatever it took to make sure Kish would have as little to worry about as possible.

Nodding off in the steamy warm water, he looked forward to the day he was fully healed.

Stiles Stilinski would not let his injuries take away the joy that he and Kish had living their lives in the beach house by the sea.


	35. Chapter 35

Beneath The Waves Chapter 35

Four weeks had gone by since the day of the storm that had left Stiles badly injured.

His ankle had taken about two weeks to heal but now he was back to his old self after Kish nursed him back to health.

The summer was winding down and the air was getting cooler as the leaves started to change color.

The farm was up and running and Stiles was proud of how much they had managed to get done in the short amount of time that they had been here.

The animals were thriving and Dyani had gained weight and was now looking like a normal mini horse much to Stiles and Kish's surprise.

As the weeks went on, Stile's mind was focused on one thing and one thing only.

He wanted to take his relationship with Kish to the next level and make her a permanent member of the Stilinski clan.

He had been talking to Scott frequently about how his feelings for his little mate had grown and Scott had told him how he should discuss everything with his father whom still had yet to visit.

Stiles knew that he should have contacted his father long ago when he first moved to Cape Cod and even more so after he had found his mate.

But a thought in the back of his mind always had stopped him.

He was afraid that his father would still treat him like a kid and would react badly to him being with Kish.

He most definitely didn't want to have the conversation with him where he would tell him that he was planning on proposing to his mate while they were both still seventeen.

But he knew he would have to.

That was how Stiles found himself sitting at the kitchen table while Kish was out with Gelsey getting things to fix up the house which they still had yet to decorate very much.

He was currently staring at his iPhone where he had just hung up after a particularly long conversation with his werewolf best friend.

Scott had had enough of Stiles dancing around the issue of calling his father so he made a direct order as Stiles Alpha to call him as soon as they hung up.

Stiles almost flat out refused but he knew that even though he was thousands of miles away, he was still a member of his pack.

He also knew that Scott really wasn't speaking as his Alpha but more of his best friend.

Closing his eyes, he wished that this was going to be easier but fully expected the shit storm that was going to come from this conversation that he had been dreading since he first laid eyes on his mate.

Nervous energy flowed out of his as he became twitchy and bounced his leg up and down while tapping his fingers on the table.

Running a hand through his shaggy long brown hair he jumped out of his skin when the sound of Kish's voice floated through the crevices of his mind.

" _Stiles, what's wrong?_

 _I can hear your heart racing from here._

 _Did something happen?_

 _Do I need to come home?_

 _I can sense that you're freaking out._

 _I'm really worried, babe."_

Stiles blew out a large breath before shaking his head trying to get his nerves to subside before answering his mate's frantic cries.

" _It's okay, baby._

 _It's nothing big I promise._

 _I just got off the phone with Scott and now I'm working up the courage to call my dad."_

He whispered as he felt her give a mental pause before giving the equivalent of a hug through their bond.

" _Oh babe…You're still worried about how your dad is going to react?_

 _You know that Scott wouldn't have told you to call him if he knew it was going to be bad._

 _Scott has a good head on his wolfie shoulders._

 _He's an Alpha for a reason._

 _Don't worry so much._

 _Take a deep breath and then call your dad._

 _I'm sure he's really worried seeing as how you haven't called him since you've been here._

 _I know you miss him too._

 _I can feel it through our bond, babe._

 _While you're at it, invite him to come here and stay for a while._

 _I'm excited to meet him."_

Stiles took a deep breath and exhaled before giving a small smile.

" _Thanks baby._

 _You always know exactly what to say to make me feel better._

 _I hope you're having fun with Gelsey._

 _I can't wait till you come back home._

 _I love you Kish."_

He felt her smile as she sent him images of all of the things that Gelsey and her had in their cart at the home décor store.

" _I love you too, babe._

 _Don't worry we're having a blast._

 _Now go talk to your old man ASAP._

 _I'll see you when we get home._

 _Peace out."_

Stiles laughed before he sighed and steeled himself for what he thought was going to be the biggest confrontation of his life.

Grabbing his phone, he dialed the one number that he knew by heart.

As it rang, he felt his heart beat out of his chest before he heard the voice that made his eyes blur with tears.

" **Stiles?"**


	36. Chapter 36

Beneath The Waves Chapter 36

Stile's hand shook as he held the phone to his ear before sinking down onto the bench at the kitchen table.

" **Yeah dad it's me."**

 **John: *deep breath* How are you kid?**

 **Scott told me you were doing alright but I really wish you had called me when you got there…**

 **Stiles: Yeah…I just needed some time to get settled and everything. A lot's happened since…you know…I left.**

 **John: From what Scott's told everyone, I'd say so. Wanna talk about it? It's been way too long since we've had a real conversation, Son.**

Stiles gulped and blew out a breath before nodding his head even though he knew his dad couldn't see him.

He knew that his dad was going to have a lot to say on his relationship with Kish.

It wasn't every day that your seventeen year old kid told you that he was mated to a Japanese water fairy and that they were planning on marrying her.

John seemed to hear the reluctance on the other end of the line and spoke gently, almost as if he was afraid that he would scare him away.

 **John: Stiles…I'm not mad.**

 **Far from it actually…I just…really missed you.**

 **It's been a long time since I've been alone without you or your mother here.**

 **I'm just not used to it I guess.**

 **Please talk to me.**

 **I don't care what you tell me, nothing is going to make me hang up this phone, do you understand?**

Stiles bottom lip trembled as his eyes filled with tears at hearing the words of reassurance that he needed so badly from the one person who meant more to him than anything.

 **Stiles: Well…I guess Scott told you about how I found my mate.**

 **She's really amazing, dad.**

 **She's everything I could've ever wanted as my other half.**

 **And she's truly that.**

 **She's my better half really.**

 **I'm…not human anymore.**

 **Kish and I are both water fairies.**

 **Apparently I'm a Prince of an underwater kingdom and we have a best friend named Gelsey that can turn into a seal and this is like the best thing that's ever happened to me in my life.**

 **Oh and I have a shark as a pet.**

 **Weird I know, but he's actually very cute and kinda cuddly whe** **n you** **get past the fact that he's a shark…"**

 **John: *interrupts* Son are you happy? Really and truly?**

 **Stiles: Y-Yeah..I am. Like a hundred percent happy actually…**

 **John: Then I don't care about the rest. If you're happy that's all that matters…**

 **Stiles: …..Thanks dad.**

 **John: When are you going to bring this young lady to meet me?**

 **Stiles: Well…I don't really think I can go back to Cali anytime soon…I don't think I really want to either to be honest…**

 **John: *smiles* Well then I guess it's good that I flew all the way here to meet her myself then huh?**

 **Stiles: WHAT? Are you serious? Where are you?**

 **John: Look outside Stiles.**

Stiles dropped the phone and tore out of the kitchen and flung open the front door stopping dead in his tracks when he saw his father standing in the middle of his driveway giving him the original Stilinski smirk.

Stiles stumbled down the stairs and threw his arms around the Sheriff clinging to him tightly as a few stray tears trickled down his cheeks.

John smiled softly as he felt some tears of his own leak out of his eyes as he held his son close, relishing in the fact that he was here and he was okay.

Looking up and over Stile's shoulders he set his eyes on the baby blue beach house that the love of his life had cherished so much.

Rubbing Stiles back as he cried lightly against his chest, he looked up to the white clouds above and sent a silent hello to the mother of his child and a thanks to the heavens for the chance to be back in his life once again.

The sun shone brightly down onto the pair as the sounds of the ocean waves and seagulls flying overhead echoed around them as tears of happiness flowed from both father and son.


	37. Chapter 37

Beneath The Waves Chapter 37

After a few minutes, Stiles lifted his head and stepped out of his father's embrace as he wiped his eyes with his shirt before grinning happily and waving his arms at the house like presenting a prize on a gameshow.

"Welcome to Casa Stilinski! We have all the amenities that you could ever need and we come complete with panorama views of the ocean and over 10 acres of things to do while you enjoy your stay."

John put his hand over his mouth to stifle the laugh/groan that was trying to escape his lips at his son's never ending wit and sarcasm.

"Just help me get my bags inside the house, son."

He mumbled as Stiles raced over to the rental car and lifted the bags up over his shoulders before leading the way up the stairs to the front door while letting out huffs and puffs.

As soon as they were inside, John looked around and was surprised at how well Stiles and his friends had taken care of the house since they've arrived.

Which was surprising seeing as how his son was not known for his cleanliness or not having a place look like a tornado went through it in just a few hours of inhabitation.

Stiles dropped his bags on the couch before swaggering into the kitchen with John following close behind him.

He watched as Stiles picked up his phone and checked it before shoving it in the back pocket of his jeans as he gestured for John to take a seat at the kitchen table.

He was surprised when Stiles didn't take a seat with him, but made his way over to the counter and fiddling with the coffee maker until the tantalizing aroma of ground coffee filled the air.

Leaning up against the counter, Stiles looked over at his father who seemed to be surveying the room from where he sat before quirking an eyebrow at him.

"Nice place you have here.

You've done a good job keeping it clean."

Stiles smirked and nodded proudly.

"Yeah it's easier to keep track of cleaning when there are three of us living here.

Kish is a sweetheart, but keeps us all in line when it comes to running the farm and everything."

John studied his son for a moment before looking around the room again.

"Kish? That's your mate right?

Where is this mysterious young lady?

And you said you had another person living here as well?"

He watched as Stiles didn't answer right away but seemed to be staring off in space with a look of concentration flashing across his features.

After a few moments Stiles laughed and shook his head making the Sheriff wonder what the hell was wrong with his son.

Stiles caught the look of confusion on his father's face and blushed as he shifted his weight to the other foot.

"Sorry. I'm not really used to anyone here besides Kish and Gelsey.

I keep forgetting that humans aren't used to all the Ningyo stuff.

Kish and I are linked telepathically because of our mating bond.

So I just was checking to see where she and Gelsey were and she said that they'll be home in a few minutes.

They went out shopping for a while today.

You know girls and their need to shop…"

He chuckled awkwardly.

John nodded slowly before running a hand through his hair.

He had grown used to dealing with the wolf packs supernatural activities back in Beacon Hills but he never expected his only child to turn into a supernatural being as well.

Stiles had always been the weak human who needed protecting.

But now he was no longer human, and John wasn't sure he would need him at all.

From the looks of the house, he was pretty sure Stiles was managing life well without him.

Stiles watched his father carefully and then realized that this must be really weird for him now that he wasn't human anymore.

To be honest, it was one of the most awkward moments in Stile's life thus far.

He found it hard to relate to his human father now that he'd had a chance to experience life in the fast lane.

It was strange having someone from his human life here in this place that he called home with his mate.

He was wondering how Kish would react, but in his heart he knew that Kish would go with the flow and welcome his father with open arms.

That was just how Kish was as a person.

Or err…supernatural.

Stiles had gotten used to his life as a mystical sea creature and wondered if his father being here would be such a good idea.

Just as Stiles was about to try and alleviate the awkward tension that had descended in the room, he was cut off by the sound of girly laughter coming from the front hall making both him and John jump slightly.

Stiles breathed a sigh of relief as a genuine smile graced his lips.

Kish was here now and one thing that he knew was that Kish could make any situation work out for the better.

Kish came prancing into the kitchen with Gelsey on her arm as they laughed happily.

They came to an abrupt halt when they spied Stiles with a man that looked eerily like him.

Gelsey quirked an eyebrow at the two, but Kish just smiled widely and let go of Gelsey as she walked over and wrapped her arms around her mate's waist before placing a sweet kiss on his cheek.

Stiles clung to her small frame like a life preserver as they both turned to the man that was seated at their kitchen table who wore a look of surprise while he eyed the two mates.

Stiles cleared his throat and took her hand leading her over to the other side of the kitchen table where he took the seat next to her across from his father.

"Dad, this is my mate, Kishiko.

Kish, this is my dad Sheriff John Stilinski."

Kish smiled shyly and tucked a piece of her long raven hair behind her ear before offering her hand to her mate's father who shook it gently.

"It's lovely to meet you Mr. Stilinski.

Stiles has told me so much about you."

John smiled at the small girl who was his son's mate and nodded.

"It's nice to finally meet the girl who's stolen my son's heart and humanity."

Stiles winced as Kish blushed heavily.

"I would say I'm sorry about the whole humanity thing, but I'm not honestly.

Stiles is the best thing that's ever happened to me and I love him more than anything in this world and the next."

John studied the two teenagers carefully before nodding again.

"I've only been here five minutes and I can already tell that he loves you just as much if not more.

I think because of that I can overlook you turning my son into a fairy."

He chuckled which made Stiles blush hard and squeeze Kish's hand underneath the table.

"Well she did make me immortal and all so there's a plus side.

I mean who wouldn't want to spend eternity with a girl as beautiful as her?"

He said while looking down at his mate with a look of pure adoration and love.

The look that passed between the two was not lost on John and it made his heart swell with pride that his son and Kish were so in love and seemed to be completely responsible and self-sufficient.

The three continued to talk and have coffee for the next two hours before John told them he needed to retire to the guest bedroom that he was going to be staying in.

Walking up the stairs, he shook his head and smiled to himself at the situation his son had found himself in.

Leave it to Stiles to end up as the mate to a water fairy and become immortal in less than a month.

He would never admit it, but he couldn't have seen a better outcome for someone so deserving of a second chance as Stiles.

The next generation of the Stilinski clan had proudly claimed their home at the place by the sea.


	38. Chapter 38

Beneath The Waves Chapter 38

It had been two days since Mr. Stilinski had arrived at the beach cottage and Stiles was overjoyed to have his dad there but at the same time he missed having the house to himself with just Kish and Gelsey.

Kish had been a great support in making sure they were all getting along and having a good time but something was definitely missing for Stiles and he knew exactly what it was.

Kish and he had yet to have sex since his dad's unexpected arrival and it was driving him batshit crazy.

Really he hadn't had much time with just him and Kish at all.

The only time he got to be alone with her was when they went to bed at night and by then they were both so exhausted that neither felt very romantic.

Gelsey had definitely noticed the tension building between the two and called them out on it every now and then, especially when Stile's dad was just about to walk into the room.

So far he was sure that his dad had no clue exactly how frustrated he really was about going so long without sex but if he didn't make the magic happen soon, there's no telling how awkward it'd get.

That was how he found himself storming into the kitchen where his dad, Kish and Gelsey were seated after dinner one night.

They all glanced up at him with confused expressions as he shifted his weight back and forth before taking a deep breath and practically screeching while waving his hands in the air frantically.

"That's it. We're going on a date. Just me and you.

No one else.

It's been weeks since we've been out on an actual date.

So get dressed, we'll be leaving in exactly ten minutes."

He sputtered, his eyes never once leaving his mate who was taken aback to say the least but let out a loud snort behind her hand as Gelsey leaned in to her and whispered in her ear.

Both girls burst out laughing at a private joke while Mr. Stilenski quirked an eyebrow at his son who was now pacing back and forth in front of the kitchen island.

"You mean we're not all invited son?

I'm hurt that you don't want to include your old man and best friend in the fun…"

Stiles choked on air and sputtered opening and closing his mouth like a fish trying to find words for a response but only squeaks and silence came out as a fierce blush came to rest over his features.

John chuckled and shook his head while the girls rolled their eyes at the now tomato red boy.

"I was kidding Stiles. Go take your girl out.

I'm going to call it an early night anyways.

You two kids have fun and uh…be good I guess?"

The sheriff muttered before he rose and patted Stiles on the back making him jump and fall over in a heap of limbs on the floor as his dad headed to bed.

"Smooth loverboy…Why didn't you just tell him that you wanted to sex Kish senseless? I'm sure he'd understand."

Gelsey sang in a teasing voice making both Stiles and Kish blush heavily.

Kish glared at her best friend and shoved her off the bench and onto the floor making her land with a loud bam.

Stiles was still speechless and flailing on the floor as Gelsey winked at both of them before sauntering off into the living room leaving them alone.

Kish ran a hand through her long black hair before huffing out a breath before turning and noticing that Stiles still had yet to get off the floor as her eyes went wide.

Quickly she launched herself on the floor next to him and grabbed his head with both hands making him look her in the eyes and temporarily stop flailing.

"Stiles, we're alone.

Let's make a break for it and find somewhere far far away from here.

Now get up and grab the keys while I put on something to wear and I'll meet you here in five, okay?"

He nodded frantically as she grabbed both his hands and helped him stand before blowing him a kiss and running upstairs to get dressed for their hot date.

Running a hand through his shaggy brown hair he let out a sigh before grabbing the keys to the car and leaning up against the banister as he waited for Kish to be ready.

This was it.

They were finally going out by themselves without anyone or anything interrupting them.

He had no clue where he was going to take her but he knew any place would be better than here.

A slow smirk spread across his lips as his eyes filled with a dazed lust.

He was finally going to get to make love with his mate and no one could stop him.

His eyes widened for a moment as the perfect idea came into his head and he quickly turned and faced the stairs to see Kish coming down excitedly wearing a grey Starbucks racerback tee and a pair of jean shorts with flipflops.

Grabbing her hand, he ignored her questions and surprise as he pulled her out the door and down the steps to the car leading them out on a sexy late night adventure.


	39. Chapter 39

Beneath The Waves Chapter 39

Half an hour later, Kish found herself leaning her head up against the passenger side window as she watched the forests of trees pass by on the way to wherever they were going.

Like always, Stiles had one hand on the wheel and one hand placed between her thighs giving her a gentle squeeze every now and then making sure she was still awake.

The sky was pitch black as the stars shone overhead and all around them the noises of the forest echoed off of the backroad black top as they flew by in their Volkswagen beetle.

Stiles grip tightened on the steering wheel as he glanced back and forth between his mate and the road in front of him as he tried to gauge whether or not she had fallen asleep already.

He sure as hell hoped not seeing as how he had the greatest idea ever for some late night romance that he was sure would be surprisingly romantic and adventurous at the same time.

Suddenly the road broke off into a fork and Stiles turned down a gravely side road that led away from the forests and into a grassy clearing.

Stopping in the middle of the field, he smiled softly over at Kish who to his surprise was still awake and nudged her shoulder making her look over at him with her gorgeous doe eyes.

"We're here, baby.

And no one else is here but me and you.

Town was about ten miles south of here and the farm's even further away.

This field is where my mom and dad would bring me to have picnic's growing up.

It's on the land of an abandoned farmhouse.

No one's lived here since the 1940's.

I thought we could use a little romance under the stars tonight."

He said as he winked at her making her giggle and blush as they climbed out of the car.

Stiles popped the back door of the beetle and pushed down the seats making a place where they could lay out together.

Kish was awestruck over how clearly they could see the stars from way out here.

The moon was huge as they basked in the faint glow of the light it gave off.

Stiles watched as Kish's face lit up with wonder as she watched the stars twinkling like little fairy lights that were galaxies away from them.

He loved how her eyes twinkled along with them and how the gentle breeze blew around her, lifting her hair off of her shoulders making it dance back and forth in the moonlight.

"Score one for Team Stiles…"

He murmured making her turn her head sharply to the side as she gave him a small smile.

Moving towards her she gasped when he swooped down and picked her up bridal style before placing her on her back in the back of the car while moving so he hovered above her as he captured her lips with his own.

Kish's eyes closed as she wrapped her arms around the back of his neck and ran her fingers through the fine hairs that rested there.

Stiles deepened the kiss sliding his tongue into her mouth, letting it roam freely before giving a swift bite down on her bottom lip and tugging it lightly between his teeth.

Kish moaned into his mouth as she wrapped her legs around him securing him to her as she shivered against his warm body.

Stiles then surprised her by pulling away and grasping the edge of her t shirt and raising it up and over her head before throwing it out the back door of the car off into the field somewhere and then returned quickly to unhook her bra and toss it into the darkness of the night.

Her shorts quickly followed and then her underwear until she was left bare before him making him lick his lips in anticipation.

Sitting up momentarily, he wrangled himself out of his flannel shirt before wrapping it around her shoulders as he ridded himself of the rest of his clothing before descending upon her with frantic hot open mouthed kisses trailing down her body.

She figured that he was going to her breasts but was surprised when he threw her legs over his shoulders and tilted her pelvis up before lining his face up to her throbbing core and dipping his tongue inside her dripping walls.

She clenched at the feeling of his smooth tongue lapping up her juices and called his name in the darkness as he switched between thrusting his tongue in and out of her and sucking on her clit like it was the most enjoyable little lollipop in the world.

Reaching down she grabbed the back of his head and forced him closer to her making him moan at her insistence and used his hands to spread her legs wider so he could go in at a deeper angle.

Kish panted and moaned as she thrust her hips up in time with the rhythm of his tongue and soon she found that she couldn't hold it any longer and burst as her milky essence squirted out of her and dribbled down his chin as he sucked her dry before pulling away and planting a kiss on her lips.

"God…Stiles…"

She whined but to no avail.

Grabbing her he flipped them so she was on all fours with her ass up in the air before he gave it a swift smack and climbed over her holding her in place.

"We're far from done, baby. Now be a good girl and keep still for me, alright?"

He said with a newfound huskiness that filled his voice.

She panted and barely nodded before she felt him ram into her tight channel from behind and begun thrusting in and out of her at a furious pace.

She braced herself with her hands as sweat poured off of her forehead as the sound of wet skin hitting skin sounded throughout the midnight air.

She screamed out when she felt him hit deep inside of her making her arch her back against him and meet him thrust for thrust.

For the second time that night she felt herself come as her juices poured out of her and down her legs onto the floor of the car below.

She felt Stiles twitch inside of her before he threw his head back and came hard filling her with his seed.

It was in that moment that she was very thankful that she had the ability to choose when she was fertile and when she wasn't making it easier to keep from getting pregnant before they were ready.

Her mate's thrusts became sloppy as he nibbled on her back and shoulder before pulling out and collapsing beside her and pulling her into his chest.

The smell of sweat and their love making filled the air as they both panted heavily in sleepy bliss.

The last thing Kish saw before she fell asleep was Stile's big honey brown eyes as he gazed down at her in a dreamy haze.


	40. Chapter 40

Beneath The Waves Chapter 40

The sun shone brightly down onto the metallic silver beetle that sat in a grassy field far away from prying eyes.

Shirts, pants, shoes and underwear were sprawled haphazardly all across the tall blades of grass as snores and sleepy sounds echoed off the trees surrounding the field.

Kish opened her eyes slowly and groaned as the sunlight made her blink in annoyance.

It was too damn bright.

Why was it so bright?

Looking around she tried to figure out where she was and then suddenly it hit her.

A slow smirk spread across her lips as she remembered last night's romp in bits and pieces.

Looking down she giggled as she noticed Stiles was wrapped around her naked form with his face against her stomach as he snored loudly.

She shook out her long hair and ran a hand through it before shrugging and figured that she would deal with it later after she had a long hot shower.

She was sore in places that she didn't even know existed and her body was speckled with finger shaped bruises and love bites from where Stiles had all but mauled her.

She ran her fingers through Stile's messy brown hair and playfully mussed it up into spikes making him look way more punk rock than he was.

Stiles shook his head sleepily and opened his eyes only for them to widen in shock as he sat up quickly and would've all but toppled out onto the green grass below if Kish hadn't grabbed him and held him steady.

"What the…"

He stuttered but then stopped in his tracks when the memories of last night came floating back into his brain.

He took in both of their naked forms before launching himself at his mate and kissing her all over making her squeal with laughter.

"Stiles…Hahaha…Stiles Stilinski stop right this minute…Argh…Stiles…STILES!"

She practically shrieked making him pull back and look down at her as he hovered over her small body.

"Good morning Kishie. You ready for another fun filled day?

Maybe we could have a repeat of last night in somewhere new and exciting. You'd like that wouldn't you?"

Kish blushed and swatted at his chest making him fake scowl before cupping her cheeks in his hands and rubbing his thumbs down her jawline.

"God you're so beautiful after you've been thoroughly fucked…"

He murmured making her blush deepen before he raised himself off of her and grabbed her hand leading her out into the field.

"Time to find our clothes. Can't go home naked, now can we?

I think I saw your shirt over here."

They ran around for the next ten minutes locating all of their missing clothing items except one very important one. Kish had looked everywhere and couldn't for the love of all things well and good find where her panties had been thrown.

She let out a huff of annoyance before Stiles swaggered over to her looking very smug.

He opened the palm of his hand as her panties dangled on one of his fingers just out of her reach.

"Looking for these, babe? Well I have bad news for you.

I'm afraid I need to confiscate them for the remainder of the day. Looks like you'll just have to go home without them."

He said as he stuffed them in the pocket of his flannel shirt.

Kish stuttered incoherently before blushing and following him back to the car cursing her mate's uncanny ability to turn her on without even trying.

Stiles whistled happily as he started up the car and pulled out of the field turning back onto the main roads.

She half expected him to have one hand on the wheel and one hand on her thigh like usual but instead he kept both hands firmly on the wheel and only glanced over at her every so often knowing that he was driving her mad.

The one time that she was dying to have him touch her, he wouldn't even look at her.

"Such a fucking tease…"

She muttered under her breath but jumped when he let out a low sexy chuckle and sent her a lusty look.

"Keep talking like that honey and I'll keep from touching you until your writhing and begging me to make you come."

Kish's eyes widened as he turned back to the road with his smirk firmly in place.

"Just be a good girl for a little while longer, baby.

I have some tricks up my sleeve for an activity that we can do today with everyone.

You'll have to wait until we get home though before I let you in on what I've got planned, alright?"

She nodded as he glanced over at her and winked making her roll her eyes and settle for looking out the window until they made their way back home.

Oh fuck, she knew by now he always had tricks up his sleeve and would most likely wind her up in front of everyone and not give her release until the very last moment that they were alone. She couldn't help but love this side of Stiles.

It was such a turn on when he took control and was the more dominant of the two.

She knew he'd never push her too far or make her do anything she didn't want to do.

He loved her more than anything in the world and knew he would never lay a hand on her in any way that was evil or cruel.

This was just simply how they teased each other and brought spice into their eternal relationship.

Because really, what's being in a relationship forever with the same person if you can't have a little variety and spice?

And like the saying went, variety was truly the spice of life.


	41. Chapter 41

Beneath The Waves Chapter 41

When Stiles turned into their driveway, he parked the car and left the keys in the ignition for a moment as he leaned over and brushed a long piece of Kish's hair from her eyes.

"I really had fun with you last night, baby girl.

I think every day I'm falling more and more in love with you.

I promise we'll have some more fun later tonight when I let you in on where we're going with everyone."

He murmured as she smiled and tilted her head up while he pressed a sweet kiss to her lips making her heart flutter in her chest.

Stiles closed his eyes and bit down on her lip gently tugging on it as he pulled her closer while he listened to her heart race in her chest.

He was about to deepen the kiss, but was interrupted suddenly when they heard a loud knock on his driver's side window making them both jump back a foot as he grabbed his chest like he was having a heart attack before looking over and seeing his father standing there quirking an eyebrow at them.

Stiles may have been emancipated but he still felt a sliver of fear when his dad looked at him like that and he knew that they might be in a bit of trouble.

They both were immortal now so it wasn't like he could do anything to them but still old habits die hard when you're father was the Sheriff.

Stiles rolled down the window and gave a lopsided smile as Kish giggled at how pale Stiles suddenly appeared.

"Nice of you two to join us for breakfast.

Do I even want to know where you both have been?

You may be on your own now, but you can't just pull a disappearing act like that and for me to not worry about you, son."

John scolded as he then looked over at Kish who smiled shyly at him.

Sheriff Stilinski couldn't be mad at the girl who had stolen his son's heart so he just smiled gently over at her and gave a little wave.

"Hey honey, you want some coffee?

I think Gelsey made a pot for you. It's nice to see you again."

Kish smiled brightly and nodded as she climbed out of the car walking over to her future father in law and giving him a hug.

"Thanks Mr. Stilinski, I'd love some coffee.

I'm sure Stiles would too since we were up all night.

I'm sorry if we worried you.

We'll be sure to let you know if we're going to stay out all night again while you're staying with us if that would make you feel better. Right babe?"

She said as she glanced over to where Stiles was watching his father and mate interact with an incredulous look.

"Uh, yeah. Sure thing, love."

He stuttered making John and Kish let out little chuckles.

"Well are you coming or not son?

The coffee's not gonna drink itself."

John yelled over his shoulder as he followed Kish up the stairs and into the house.

Stiles rubbed his eyes tiredly with a small yawn before letting out a laugh himself at how well his dad had taken to Kish.

In all honesty, he could tell that no matter who his little mate met, she'd win over almost instantly.

She was just that kind of a girl.

And she was all his for the rest of eternity.

Now that made him grin widely as he stumbled out of the car and locked it before dropping his keys in his pocket and ambled up the stairs and into the house where he found Gelsey, Kish and his father sitting around the kitchen table drinking a pot of coffee.

Gelsey ran up and jumped onto his back with a squeal as he swayed for a moment before he regained his balance hooking his arms underneath his best friend's legs.

"Damnit Gelly, you trying to kill me?!

I am able to break you know."

He groaned as she hugged her arms around his neck tightly.

"What, I can't miss you?

You and Kishie are always gone nowadays and always leave me behind. How am I supposed to feel?"

She said as her voice took on a sad note.

Stiles looked over at Kish who looked just as about guilty as he felt and gave her legs a squeeze while he proceeded to spin her fast around in a circle making a smile appear on her face.

"We're really sorry, Gels.

We didn't mean to make you feel sad.

Tell you what, how about instead of just me and Kish going out tonight, all of us go out together.

I have the perfect place for us to spend some time at this evening."

Kish sat straighter on the bench as her heartbeat quickened in anticipation as she remembered what Stiles had said when they were heading back in the car.

Stiles and Gelsey glanced over at her in sync as they heard the sound of her heart change.

Stiles smirked in triumph while Gelsey looked confused before she saw the look on Stile's face and gave him a whack to the back of his head making him let out a girly "Ow…"

John looked between the three and then focused on his son who was muttering curses under his breath.

"What's this grand plan of yours, Stiles?

I'm guessing that when you say everyone you mean me too."

Stile's smile grew wider as his eyes twinkled with excitement.

"I was thinking we could go to the fair that's in town a couple miles away.

I heard about it the other day when I stopped by the café.

Tonight's supposed to be the last night before they close for the end of summer.

What you guys say? You wanna check it out?"

He asked with a hopeful expression mainly directed at Kish who grinned and nodded excitedly before jumping up and grabbing his face in her hands and planting a kiss on his lips as Gelsey groaned about their embarrassing PDA.

John watched the three and smiled to himself knowing that he would have to be getting back home to Beacon Hills sooner rather than later because of him being the Sheriff and thought that maybe this was a good way for him to say goodbye for now to his son and Kish and their quirky best friend.

He just hoped that maybe this time, the goodbye was not really goodbye, but rather a see you later.


	42. Chapter 42

Beneath The Waves Chapter 42

After breakfast, Stiles left to go purchase tickets for the fair early in the day so they wouldn't have to wait in line for the whole night leaving John, Kishiko and Gelsey alone in the house.

John and Gelsey decided to go feed the animals up at the barn and pastures so Kishiko had some time to herself for a few.

Looking around the house, she noticed that all the cleaning had been done leaving her with nothing to do but go and take a hot shower.

Heading into their master bedroom, she locked the door to the bathroom before stripping down and turning the water onto full blast letting the steam wash over her flushed skin.

"Mmmmm…this is the life…"

She breathed out as she filled her hand with shampoo and lathered it into her dark hair.

Rubbing some exfoliating scrub that smelled like strawberry vanilla she made a mental list of things she had to do before they left for the fair tonight.

First on the list was do a couple of loads of laundry seeing as how things had been happening so fast that normal mundane tasks seemed to be getting forgotten in the excitement.

She scolded herself for not being responsible and making sure that the chores were done before she and Stiles left the house.

Because she definitely knew that Gelsey would never do a load of laundry in her life.

So that left her and Stiles.

And she knew for a fact that Stiles was hopeless when it came to working a washing machine so that particular chore always fell on her shoulders.

Sighing loudly, she let her mind wander over several other chores that needed to be done and found herself sinking down onto the shower's stone floor as she thought of all the work that she had to do by herself and remembered how much easier it was when she lived at the castle with her parents.

As she sat under the cascading water fall of the shower in a daze, she barely registered when the front door opened and closed downstairs before a set of heavy footsteps made their way up the stairs and down the hall into the master bedroom.

The bathroom door magically unlocked as someone stepped into the steam wrapping their strong arms around her and nuzzling their nose into her wet hair.

She jumped startled for a moment before Stiles shushed her and pulled her into his lap kissing her bare shoulder affectionately.

"I heard the shower running and saw that you had locked me out.

And then I come in and find you like this.

What's wrong, baby?

You know you can tell me anything.

Many people don't know this about me, but I'm actually a pretty good listener."

He whispered into her hair as she felt her whole body relax at his gentle touch.

"It's nothing…I just was thinking about something…"

She said as her eyes filled with tears.

Stiles tightened his arms around her and began to kiss her neck gently nipping at her skin.

"You know you can't lie to me either.

I can feel your emotions deep inside of me.

You feel sad and miserable.

I want to know why so I can make it better."

He stated as the tears that she was trying to hold back fell down her cheeks while he pulled back and rested his forehead against hers while running his hands up and down her body in soothing caresses.

"I was just missing my family….I miss living in the castle too.

I haven't really thought about them that often, but for some reason now they're all I can think about it seems.

I was hoping maybe we could go and stay at the castle for a while soon."

She whispered as her lips trembled.

She was concerned that her mate would freak out at the thought of leaving the human world, but he shocked her to the core when he simply nodded and placed a soft kiss on her lips before brushing a piece of her hair behind her ear lovingly.

"I think that's a great idea, Kish.

I can tell you were worried about my reaction.

I thought you would know by now that whatever you want, I will make it happen.

I've kind of been thinking the same thing for a while now.

I really would love a chance to meet the rest of your family and see the way real Ningyo's live.

Plus, being Prince living in a castle I'm sure has its cool advantages."

He said with a lopsided smile as his brown eyes flashed bright blue.

Letting out a joyful squeal Kish wrapped her arms around her mate and knocked him backward so she was pinning him down onto the cool river rocks below them.

He quirked an eyebrow up at her as he thrust his hips upwards letting her know that another part of him really liked this new positon as well.

"Is my baby feeling frisky? Because I can help with that you know."

He said as his voice turned low and husky.

Kish leaned down and pressed her body flush against his as they both let out moans of approval at their skin to skin contact.

Her hot breath fanned over his lips just a moment before she descended on him.

"Thank you, Stiles…You know just what to say to make any situation better.

I love you and I'm honored to have you by my side as my mate for all of eternity."

Stiles wrapped his arms tightly around her body as he leaned up and nibbled on her bottom lip making her let out a breathy moan of her own.

"Love you too, Kish. Forever and Always."


	43. Chapter 43

Beneath The Waves Chapter 43

7:00 p.m. at the County Fair

Stiles raced through the fairground gates at the speed of light making Kish and Gelsey giggle while the Sheriff followed behind them.

"Kishie look there's a ferris wheel and a cotton candy stand, and cool rides and oh my God what if I throw up all over you?!"

Stile's babbled as his eyes grew as huge as saucers while he stood in the bright neon lights of the fairgrounds.

Gelsey slung her arm around his shoulders while Kish snuggled into his side as they tried and failed to calm the overexcited teenage fairy.

"Easy there Mr. Sparkles. Wouldn't want to terrify the actual children of the fair."

Gelsey deadpanned as Stiles shot her a look of disbelief.

Waving his arms in the air frantically they watched as he looked between them with adorable puppy eyes.

"You can't tell me that you're not excited about the awesomeness of this place, Gelly! Look at all the fun stuff there is to do! We're gonna have so much fun. I don't know what we should do first though."

He said as he broke away from them and turned in a circle effectively making both girl's a bit dizzy watching the teen become a human top.

"Think he's excited?"

Gelsey said turning to John as they watched Kish follow after Stiles who had run away to where the rides were.

"Oh you have no idea."

John muttered as he patted her on the shoulder and left her to go find a large bag of kettle corn.

The pink haired girl huffed and puffed as she searched the ride area for Kish and Stiles who had disappeared into thin air.

Turning quickly to go look in another direction, she found herself bumping into a larger person and falling flat on the ground.

She heard a man chuckle as a large hand stuck itself in her face as she took it and let him pull her up.

"You should be more careful next time, young one."

The man said as Gelsey's eyes widened in surprise.

He was a tall and solidly built Asian man with long black hair tied in a ponytail that hung down over his shoulder.

The man was dressed in all black and looked down at her with a look of dark amusement.

Gelsey found herself stuttering for an answer but a sickening smile played at his lips as he scanned up and down her body making a chill run down her spine.

"I won't be so kind next time seal."

He spat out as Gelsey tried her best to glare at him but found herself practically cowering in his presence.

Before she could respond, the man turned and briskly walked away disappearing into the crowds.

She wracked her mind for any clue of who the man was, but all she could come up with was that he seemed familiar to her somehow.

He had also known that she was a seal and that fact alone made her wonder what else he knew.

Deciding to go and find Kish and Stiles to tell them about what happened, she ran hard through the crowd until she spotted Kish and Stiles sitting on a bench enjoying ice cream cones.

Kish immediately saw the distressed look on her best friend's face as she quickly stood and did a once over of the girl.

"Gels what is it? What happened? I know something happened. And I'm guessing it's not something good."

Kish started to sputter out quickly making Stiles stand and throw their ice cream in the trash before wrapping his arms around his mate's waist in comfort.

"There was this man…I bumped into him while I was looking for you. He knew I was a seal and said that I wouldn't be so lucky next time. I think I may know him but I can't remember from where."

Gelsey said as she raked a pale hand through her long pink locks in frustration.

Stiles mind immediately whirred to life as he listened to the alarming new development.

If this man was a threat to his friends and mate then he would tear him apart if he ever was in their presence again.

Kish started to hyperventilate as a panic attack took over her body.

Stiles pulled her down onto the bench and into his lap as he rocked her back in forth in his arms while whispering soothing words in her ear.

"Shhh….Kishie…It's alright. Everything will be okay. Don't worry we'll get to the bottom of this. If this guy thinks he can mess with us then he's clearly mistaken."

He said as his words started to bring Kish out of her panicked haze.

Gelsey had dropped down onto her knees and squeezed Kish's hand in comfort as Stiles continued to talk her down.

Knowing that this problem needed to be dealt with sooner rather than later, Stiles decided that it was time to find his dad and head back to the house so they could decide on a plan of action to deal with the new threat.

Scooping up his mate in his arms, he held her close as she whimpered into his chest.

Giving Gelsey a serious look, he nodded towards the exit.

"We need to find my dad and get the hell out of here. If that guy's still around then I don't want to take a chance of him finding us again. We'll head back to the house and regroup."

He said with his voice filled with authority.

Gelsey nodded in agreement as they moved through the crowd on a mission to find John and leave the fairgrounds immediately.

Near the exit, Stiles spotted his dad talking to a man that he didn't recognize and by the expression on his dad's face the conversation was anything but good.

Gelsey let out a little scream as she pointed at the man who was holding tightly to Stile's dad's arm.

"Stiles! That's him! That's the guy!"

Stiles threw caution to the wind as he used his Ningyo speed to put himself between his father and the man.

Kish raised her head and locked eyes with the man that she knew all too well.

A look of horror appeared on her face as the man looked between them before resting his eyes on Stiles.

"Well Your Majesty. It looks as though you've found your mate. I assume you know what that means to the conditions that your father and I had made. When I find you again, you will not be returning to this filthy mortal world. Your time has come."

He said with a demented smirk that made even Stiles shudder in fear.

"Over my dead body."

Stiles growled as his magic began to emit a blue shield that encased him and Kish.

"But of course, boy. I wouldn't have it any other way."

The man said before he let out a cackle of laughter.

Stiles moved back so he stood with his father and best friend as his mate shook with fear in his arms.

"You will never take my mate away from me. And if you try, I will promise you I will kill you with my own hands."

Stiles said as the man studied him with an unreadable look.

"Careful boy. You don't know who I am and what you're messing with."

He spat making Stiles take an involuntary step back.

Seemingly pleased with their fearful reactions, he turned and started to walk back into the crowd.

But at the last moment, he turned around and gave Stiles a look that sent chills down into his bones.

"The clock is ticking. Either hand over the Princess or watch your friends die slowly in front of you before I silence you once and for all."

As he disappeared into the crowd, Stiles gulped as John and Gelsey placed a hand on either of his arms.

"Looks like there's trouble in paradise."

He muttered as a cold wind blew around them.

If this man wanted his mate, he had another thing coming.

Because no one, no one messes with Stiles Stilenski.


	44. Chapter 44

Beneath The Waves Chapter 44

 **11:00 p.m.**

 **Casa Stilinski**

Stiles took a seat at the kitchen table after putting on another pot of coffee.

Gelsey and Kishiko were wrapped up in a furry blanket in the living room while Stiles tried to come up with a plan to deal with the new, mysterious threat that was looming over all of them.

The night's disaster at the fair made his stomach churn and his magic angrily pulse through his veins when he thought about how that weird guy looked at his mate.

He was a Ningyo that was for sure.

But why he thought he could claim Kishiko for his own left many questions unanswered that Stiles definitely wanted to know.

He had immediately got everyone out of there and brought them back to the house where Kish proceeded to have some kind of a breakdown and his father begged him to abandon the house and farm and bring Gelsey and Kish back to Beacon Hills where whoever that fucker was couldn't find them.

Which then led to Stiles sending his dad home on the red eye back to Beacon Hills stating that this was his home and that he was going to fight for it.

Needless to say, Papa Stilinski was upset; but he knew better than to argue with Stiles who clearly had already made up his mind.

So that was how he found himself with his head resting tiredly on his folded arms while he listened to the quiet humming of Gelsey who was still trying to calm down Kish.

He knew that it was late and he should get Kish to bed but he really wanted to figure out a plan as soon as possible.

He had asked Kish about the man but she had just broken down into a fit of tears leaving the question hanging like the smell of fear that wafted through the house.

He was starting to drift off when the coffee pot beeped letting him know that his late night caffeine supply was ready.

Pouring himself a cup, he decided to check in with Kish as he closed his eyes and reached out to her through their mating bond.

"Hey sweetheart. Are you feeling okay? You've got to be pretty freakin tired from all that crying. Do you feel like going to bed now?"

When he got no response, he entered the living room and gave the two girls a concerned look.

"She hasn't said anything has she?"

He asked Gelsey who shook her head before they both looked down at Kish whose eyes were shining with tears and her skin was red and puffy.

"She's just cried all night. She won't even tell me what's going on."

Gelsey said sadly as she looked up into Stile's honey brown eyes.

Stiles nodded silently before he put his mug on the coffee table and dropped to his knees in front of his exhausted mate.

"Come on baby girl. It's time to forget about everything for a while and go to bed."

He said before he closed his eyes and placed his hand on her forehead and let his magic give her the push she needed.

In seconds Kish was falling into his arms fast asleep as he took her small body and cradled it against his own.

"Good decision, Stilinski." Gelsey said softly as she got up and stretched with a yawn of her own.

"She never would've been able to sleep otherwise." He muttered as his lips brushed over his mate's forehead.

Gelsey nodded and made her way to the stairs.

But before she disappeared into her room for the night she gave a soft smile.

"Don't worry Your Highness. We'll figure everything out in the morning. I doubt any of us are in the right state of mind to continue this conversation tonight."

Stiles gave her a nod and a smile of his own.

"You're right Gels. Thanks for being there for her tonight. You were amazing."

Gelsey blushed and rolled her eyes before she ran up the stairs and into her room.

"Goodnight to you too Gelly!" He whispered yelled after her as he climbed the stairs and headed into the master suite.

Gently carrying her into the bathroom he washed himself and Kish off before getting them both dressed and slipped under the covers with his arms wrapped tightly around her sleeping form.

Sleep came easier than he thought as it overtook them and sent them into a dark paradise.

 **2:00 a.m.**

Stile's eyes flew open as yet another nightmare rocked his mind and caused him to wake up for the seventh time that night.

His breath was uneven and harsh as he gasped to fill his lungs with much needed air.

Glancing down at his mate, he was relieved to find that she was still buried deep under the covers and was snoring softly.

His eyes lifted to the double French doors that led out onto the balcony and he decided that he needed to take a late night walk to clear his mind.

Carefully slipping out of bed, he made his way down the stairs and quietly outside and onto the sandy beach below.

He tilted his head towards the starry heavens that stretched out over the dark night's sky and let out a little chuckle when they blinked back at him like celestial guides that had led him back to where he belonged.

Stripping himself of his clothes, he transformed and waded out into the murky blue water and then dove beneath its surface.

The waves instantly hugged him close much like an old friend as he let his body drift with the currents that ran along the sandy bottom.

The water was dark but thanks to his new Ningyo eyes he could see everything as clear as day.

He skimmed his fingers along the soft grainy sand and let out a moan as it caressed his skin.

This was home. This was where he belonged.

A quote from his days in highs school drifted into his mind as he tried to mentally describe the joy that he felt.

"When men come to like a sea life, they are not fit to live on land." His mind said as the author, Samuel Johnson's words spoke exactly about this moment when he realized that he needed to be home more than anything else.

The waves carried him farther out into the deep depths of the ocean floor as he stopped and took a seat on the soft sandy bottom.

His mind instantly went back from the events that happened earlier that night and he found that he could think clearly now that he was surrounded by the comforts of home.

The man who had threatened his mate was a strong Ningyo.

But so was he.

He was a Prince of a kingdom that he had yet to see but that all would change very soon he decided.

It was then that he realized he and the girls needed a vacation.

Gelsey and Kish had been on land too long and he was concerned about their happiness which he could see was fading with every passing day.

That was when he realized what he needed to do.

He needed to bring them home.

Stiles spent many hours on the ocean floor as he came up with a plan of action that he was going to put into effect as soon as the sun rose.

As the sun began to peek over the horizon, he swam his way back to shore and nestled himself in the sandy dunes.

Once again, sleep didn't evade him as he drifted off into a deep sleep.

The time had come for change and he was ready to face it with open arms and an open heart.

Right after a well-earned nap.


	45. Chapter 45

Beneath The Waves chapter 45

A/N: Hello lovely readers! I am sooo terribly sorry that it took so long for this final chapter of the first book in this series to come to you all. This is indeed the final chapter of the first book in the Cape Cod Trilogy series that this story is a part of. The next book is book two and will be called Beneath The Sea where Stiles and his friends will continue their adventures in the sea and back on land with new challenges that will be ahead of them along with some surprises that should be exciting. The first chapter of book two should be up within today or tomorrow sometime so keep a lookout for it. Love you all-MoonlitShadow

 **Prologue**

It was a little after 6 p.m. when Stiles pulled his car up to the abandoned boat dock where he, Kish and Gelsey were meeting Reggie, the old farmer friend of his mom's who first helped them get the farm up and running.

He smiled nostalgically when he thought of how far they all had come since that first day.

The farm was a great success and the house was beautiful to live in.

He and the girls would miss it he was sure.

But it was time to go home.

Or rather the girls home.

He wasn't sure exactly where home was for him, but he had a pretty good idea that it was wherever this beautiful girl in the seat next to him was.

Kish turned and gave him a smile as he squeezed her hand gently.

Their fingers were laced tightly together and he knew that this was a pivotal moment for all of them.

They were finally setting out for what they were meant to do all along.

Leave the sandy beaches of the land and head down into the depths of the ocean to seek out a life that was both mysterious and new to him.

"What are you thinking about, babe?"

Kish asked as he leaned over and brushed a strand of her black hair out of her face.

"Just how home is wherever you are, love."

He replied with a smile knowing exactly how his mate felt in that moment.

Their hearts now beat as one as every passing day their mating bond grew stronger and stronger.

"And wherever I am too, goofboy."

Gelsey's voice said from the back as she wedged her face between the two from the middle of the back seat.

"You excited to finally see our home, Prince Stiles?"

Gelsey asked as she bounced up and down with excitement.

Stiles nodded and glanced out at the calm, blue sea where the sun was quickly setting and where they would be in less than an hour.

"Oh yeah. Definitely. I instructed Reggie that I wouldn't have my phone with me where we were going so that my dad and the pack back in Beacon Hills knows we're unavailable for the time being."

He said as Kish and Gelsey nodded in understanding.

Kish knew how hard it was going to be for Stiles to leave his human family and the pack that had taken him in as one of their own.

But in reality, he already had left.

Left to go seek out a life that she had just become to realize as her own.

"That's good. Hopefully Reggie's good at taking messages cause I'm sure we'll have quite a few when we come back."

She said as she shot Stiles a reassuring smile.

"Yeah. When we come back…"

He repeated, slightly dazed from all that was happening in just a matter of hours.

It had been a quick decision for them to pack up everything and seal the house closed so they could escape into the vast sea that lay before them.

Kish was overjoyed and very surprised when Stiles had come home that morning and told them that it was time.

Time for them to go home to a world where only they belonged.

She knew that it must've been a painful decision for him to leave the house that was so familiar to him.

She knew that he would miss it just as he missed his mother.

It was just another reminder that she was gone and wouldn't be returning.

But they would one day, she knew it.

They wouldn't stay in the kingdom very long she thought.

Only enough time so that Gelsey could be returned home and for Stiles to see what he had inherited as her mate and lover.

She opened her mouth to say something else, but was silenced by the roar of the engine that they knew so well.

Reggie's red truck pulled up beside them and the man smiled at all three of them as they all exited their cars and went to meet in the middle.

"Reggie. It's good to see you. I'm so glad that you got our message."

Stiles said as he gave a one armed hug to the man that reminded so much of his own mother.

"Anything for you, Stiles. Your mother would be so proud of how far you've all come."

He said as he looked from Stiles, to Kish to Gelsey who all wore proud smiles of their own.

Stiles nodded and handed over the keys to his mother's beach house knowing that they would be in safe hands until they returned for them.

Reggie grasped the keys between his palm and held them up towards the setting son, catching the fading light on their rusted metal surface.

This was it.

This was their long awaited goodbye.

It was sad that he only had Reggie to say goodbye to now.

They had went around and personally said goodbye to every animal that they owned, promising to return to them soon enough.

It seemed as though the animals could sense that they were leaving but understood that this was the right thing for them to do.

Every animal on the farm had a story much like the three teens who had given them all a home of their own.

Stiles turned around so he could catch a glimpse of his mother's beach house off in the distance, standing tall and proud amongst the sand dunes.

He felt tears brush against his lashes and he willed them away just for a little bit longer.

Reggie patted him on the shoulder and went about hugging both girls before giving them the fatherly lecture that they all knew was coming.

"Be safe on the road. Don't do anything stupid. Make sure to get to the retreat safely and on time. Make sure to come home soon."

He said as they nodded along with his words.

They had told Reggie that they were packing up to go on a couple months retreat up north near Canada and wouldn't be back for awhile and asked if he could watch over the farm and the house that Stiles held so dear to him.

Reggie had readily agreed and was excited for the journey they were about to embark on even if it wasn't exactly the one he was thinking of.

"Thanks for everything, Reggie. We really appreciate all that you've done for us."

Stiles said again as the old man looked between all three of them and then out at the ocean.

"Best get on the road soon. A storm's coming this way."

He said as ominous black clouds began to surface over the horizon.

Stiles looked over at Kish who gave him a reassuring nod and smile.

Nothing would hurt them now.

They were immortal.

And they were going home to be with their kind.

With one final goodbye, Reggie gave them a wave and headed off towards his truck.

A few minutes later he pulled away from the abandoned dock where Stiles knew that they would leave their car until they returned.

He had told Reggie that friends were picking them up and they would be taking their car to the north.

It was a logical explanation he thought.

He jumped slightly when he felt both Kish and Gelsey take each of his hands in their own and lead him towards the broken dock where the water splashed against its rotting side.

"Come on, babe. It's time to show you our world."

Kish said as they came to a stop right at the edge of the dock facing out over the water.

Stiles looked down into the deep water and could see air bubbles rippling through the water.

He knew a whole world awaited them and now was time to go find it and claim it for themselves.

It was a matter of seconds before all three of them transformed into their true forms and after one last look at the fading sunset, all of them jumped off the dock and into their destinies.

 **End of Prologue**

 **End of Book One. Stay tuned for more in Book Two coming to you shortly. Look out for the next installment of the series, Beneath The Sea.**


End file.
